An Gé Fhiáin: The 150th Hunger Games
by musicaltheatrecake
Summary: Quarter Quells come and go. But really only two people get to carry on their legacy: The Head Gamemaker who made it a legend, and the lucky tribute who gets to go home with the honor of carrying the weight of that legend on their shoulders. So current Head Gamemaker Theresia Kaeppler only has one question for her Quarter Quell tributes: "Why so serious?" Partial SYOT, now CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WhoooOOA! Hey, wassup friends and heckers!**

**Before we get to this introduction here, I just wanted to let you know that this is a partial SYOT that will lead into a full SYOT that will take place within a year or two after the events of these Games! If you decide to send in a tribute for this partial, unfortunately they will not have a chance of winning, but they will have some sort of effect on the victor of this story.**

**Depending on the character, they may play a large role in the next SYOT, as the victor of this story will appear as a mentor in the next SYOT and carry on a small narrative from this story, so don't feel like this is the end for your tribute if you decide to submit! I don't have any preset ranking either (aside from the winner) so your tribute may be around for the majority of the story!**

**The submission form for this story will be at the end of the chapter here! Keep your eye out for the full SYOT submission form toward the end of this story, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

* * *

**Theresia Kaeppler**

**Head Gamemaker**

* * *

The sound of the woman's bright red heels clicking against the stark white floor brought a smile to her face. Theresia loved this part, meeting with her subordinates to review their monstrous creations for the year's Games. Oh and of course this wasn't just any Hunger Games, no, it was a _Quarter Quell. _The biggest event of the century... well the second biggest event of the century. But if she had any say it would be the best damn Quell Panem had ever had the honor of witnessing.

A smile graced the woman's lips, sparkling with a glossy dark red lipstick, contrasting brightly against her pale complexion. She came to a stop against the locked sliding doors that led into the meeting room. The subtle sound of voices behind the doors peaked her interest on one hand, then on the other.. the fact that they hadn't waited for her to arrive before beginning the discussions evoked a bit of an anger within her.

She shifted her bright aqua gaze toward the scanner beside the door, holding her ID in front of the microscopic camera protruding from the top of the scanner. There was a faint beep and the camera briefly flashed green.

Theresia brought her head down for a moment, composing herself as the doors slid upon. She then slowly folded her hands behind her back and flickered her gaze around the room, satisfaction dripping over her as silence and wide eyes were the only thing to meet her. There wasn't a single person in the room who didn't immediately snap into attention, all eyes on her.

"At ease."

She stood there for a moment, watching them all relax while allowing herself to bask in their mindless obedience. It was truly amusing, the fact that some of the most powerful people in the nation were practically bowing down to her before she even stepped into the room. Theresia stepped down the stairs, offering small smiles to those around her while briefly reflecting on her past... about two years ago when she too was under the command of yet another incompetent, moronic excuse for a Head Gamemaker.

Gamemakers were never as loyal.. or as afraid as Theresia knew they were ... where they'd drop to their knees and worship the Head Gamemaker as if she were some sort of Goddess. But Theresia had noticed the faults. How after 149 years the Gamemakers were beginning to get lazy. How they took mutts from previous years and altered them just a little before putting them back in the arena claiming it was new. They were just biding their time until they could replace the Head Gamemaker when they inevitably screwed up and bit the dust.

They all thought they were going to be something special. They thought they'd be invincible if they got the job. Theresia watched time and time again just how wrong they all were. She dedicated her _life_ to her work and _earned _the promotion. And she wasn't going to just take the position and rub it in her co-workers' faces. No, she was going to take it and make it her own... make it _better_. She was in charge and she intended to change the system. Starting with teaching the other Gamemakers some respect and proper work ethic.

"Let's see what you've got then, pull it up."

At Theresia's command, the Gamemakers broke out of their wide-eyed stupor and scurried about the room. A young man in the crisp white Gamemaker uniform began to approach her, a tablet in hand, but Theresia held her hand up toward him.

"Shh- just show me. Don't speak."

The man stopped short, staring at her for a moment, then quickly turned and retreated back around the table, setting the tablet down.

Theresia herself slowly paced around the circular table in front of her, peering at the empty space where a hologram should be. She glanced to the young woman by the control board and snapped her fingers once, flickering her gaze to her. The woman furrowed her brows then quickly realized her error and turned away from Theresia.

The Head Gamemaker watched as the young woman frantically punched in a few numbers on the control board. As she did, a hologram flickered to life above the table Theresia was currently leaning on. The woman's impatient eyes slid from the Gamemaker, to the holographic creature before her, a small smile beginning to stretch across her face.

The creature before her stood hunched. Whatever it was... it was _original..._ The strange and twisted proportions were reminiscent of a human but there was something perfectly wrong about it. A crescent of nails curved into an alienating imitation of a smile whilst two jagged yellow orbs she identified at its eyes glowed in perverse eagerness. She had no spoken of the devil, yet he, or something far worse had been created just for her Games.

She _adored _it.

"Not bad, darling." Her gaze flickered up to meet the young man standing across the table from her. The man responded only with a shaky smile and picked up the tablet, beginning to fiddle slightly with it before the image of the beast suddenly enlarged.

"It looks terrifying yes, but we've added a feature to-"

"Miss Kaeppler."

A familiar voice reached the young woman's ears and she slowly turned her head toward the doors, settling her gaze on the young president positioned on the steps.

"Do you have a moment?"

The woman's eyes travelled down to the slip of paper clutched in the man's hand and she straightened her posture, moving away from the table as excitement rippled through her.

"Only if that's what I think it is."

Theresia watched as the president's icy blue eyes slipped into a squint, but she didn't miss the quite subtle smile that was pulling at the corner of his lips. Damn, she was lucky.

"Straight from the vault.. and all for you."

She smiled up to the man and slowly reached out for the slip of paper, taking it carefully and flipping it over to read the text on the back.

_150th Quarter Quell._

She slowly ran her hand over the paper then stopped as her fingers brushed over the seal. She then carefully moved to tear open the envelope, glancing up to the president slowly before looking back down at it. The paper crackled slightly in her hands as she moved to unfold it and read what as inside. Slowly, her smile grew into an intrigued grin.

"Oh my..."

* * *

**A/N: Aallll righty folks! Very short and sweet, but you'll be sure to see a bit more of these characters ****_Soon™._**

**The spots currently open for tributes can be seen here and active updates will be posted on my profile so make sure to check that out too: **

* * *

District 1 Female: Open

**District 1 Male: _Closed_**

**District 2 Female: _Closed_**

District 2 Male: Open

District 3 Female: Open

District 3 Male: Open

**District 4 Female: _Closed_**

District 4 Male: Open

District 5 Female: Open

District 5 Male: Open

District 6 Female: Open

District 6 Male: Open

District 7 Female: Open

**District 7 Male: _Closed_**

**District 8 Female: _Closed_**

District 8 Male: Open

**District 9 Female: _Closed_**

District 9 Male: Open

**District 10 Female: _Closed_**

District 10 Male: Open

District 11 Female: Open

District 11 Male: Open

District 12 Female: Open

District 12 Male: Open

* * *

**For the time being, here's where you can fill out a submission form, just delete the extra spaces!**

**forms . gle / tWS dmqFHWg kQYoC38**

**I find Google Forms to be very easy to fill out so I hope I made your life easier. Hope to see you guys again soon!**


	2. Never Leaving

**A/N: Hooooowdy friends!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has submitted so far and to future submitters! You're truly the heart of my writing and I do what I do for your entertainment, so thanks for sticking around and reading! **

**Hopefully in this chapter a few things will be cleared up about the world building I've done for this story and the way that Panem has changed since the 74th Games now that it's the 150th. **

**However, there are a few things that probably need clarifying that won't be done so through this specific chapter, so I'll explain here! **

**The Reaping of tributes is completely unaffected by the Quarter Quell, therefore during the Reaping the number of tributes, the gender, and the ages of tributes are within normal limits. Furthermore, due to this being significantly farther along in the future than the books/movies, there are a few changes that I made to certain rules as the Capitol becomes lax on certain things, and more strict on others.**

**The biggest and probably only relevant thing to you guys is that the QQ is no longer just one giant twist, rather it'll encompass a specific theme and have various twists and Hunger Games oddities associated with that theme. This will be revealed in the coming chapters. **

**Also, these POVs are in random order and will introduce the possible victors of this story! There will be updates to how many spots are left at the end of each chapter! **

**So now that that's cleared up, I'll stop talking and get to the chapter. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Everett Harper, 16**

**District 7 Male**

* * *

_**Three Months Before The Reaping**_

_Clang!_

"Ooh... I'll never get it!"

An amused smile graced Everett's lips as a pair of little hands slammed into the piano keys, creating a hysterically awful clashing chord. He put his hand over his mouth with a small snort when the little girl at the piano bench glanced over at him, sticking out her bottom lip into a pout. Honestly, his favorite job might be this one.

"Put that pout away and try again. I'm not going to let you give up that easily." Despite his amused smile, Everett made sure to sound as serious as possible.

If music was easy, everyone would be a rockstar. But it's tedious, takes focus and yeah, it's pretty infuriating. So being willing to give up after one mess up out of ten good tries doesn't make a musician. Heck, it just makes you lazy. For that reason, thought music could teach some pretty awesome life lessons even if his students didn't decide to pursue music through life.

"Acacia."

Everett tilted his head at the little girl who crossed her arms and tapped her foot absentmindedly at the peddles near her feet. At the sound of her name, she glanced up at him, and Everett offered her a goofy, smile, taking her wrists very gently and placing them back on the piano, pressing her hands into the keys to make another awful sounding chord.

He watched as her pout wavered, turning more into a grimace as she struggled in vain to hold back a smile. Within seconds a giggle escaped her and she carefully put her fingers back into the neutral position on the keys.

"Shoulders back please."

Acacia shot another glare at him, giving a small huff.

"But I'm not playing it with my shoulders, Evie."

"You will be if you slouch forward any more."

_WhACk! _Everett felt the girl's foot kick his ankle playfully and he responded with a laugh before pointing to the piano.

"Piano. Play it. Please, so I can get paid by your mother."

"Rude!"

"Not like I'm refusing to do my lesson."

With that Acacia turned her head back to the keys, her face now carrying a lightness to it after the brief exchange. Everett himself felt a brief satisfaction as the girl perked up. It always made him feel better when he could take people's minds off the world for a little by sharing music with them. It was such an effective way of escaping from yourself and the screwed up world around you. And if he could help others experience that peace of mind even for an hour and a half, he was happy.

The sound of a beautiful Ab chord filled the dining room when Acacia pressed down on the keys once more. She moved her fingers carefully along the keys, once again going through the delicate but brief waltz Everett had written for her to practice. Everett's smile grew as she finished off the chord progression, ending the song by returning to the Ab chord she started with.

"Great job, Acacia! Look at you go."

Acacia's beamed up at Everett, clasping her hands together happily.

"Did you hear it? That was so good!"

"Yeah- you got it!" Everett held up a hand and Acacia stood up, giving him a high five while bouncing on her toes excitedly.

Pride welled up in Everett's chest as the girl moved to close the cover over the piano keys and grab up her music. However, he didn't miss how her smile quickly wavered after a few moments. He gave a curious tilt of his head and sat back down on the bench near where she stood. He couldn't help but notice the way she was looking at the date on the top corner of the sheet of music.

"Hey... I got you something by the way."

Acacia snapped out of her stupor, flickering her gaze up to meet his with a curious gleam in her eyes. Everett looked away for a moment and slid his raggedy backpack off his shoulder, unzipping the small pouch in the front and taking a paper bag out. He carefully unrolled it and took out the cookie that was hidden beneath some wrapping paper. The moment he took it out, the girl's eyes brightened in almost wonder. A smile stretched across her face and she reached out to take it in both hands.

He didn't speak yet, allowing the girl to take the treat from his hands and look it over. It was simple really, something a Capitol child wouldn't even think twice about. But a cookie in Seven could be a bit pricey, especially one of that quality. But he had saved up some money from the past few lessons and went to the bakery to buy it for her. A kid only turns twelve once in the Districts.

"Happy birthday." He spoke the words gently, once again tilting his head with a sympathetic smile as she looked up from the cookie, her gaze darkening.

This time, she didn't say anything, and the concern welled up in his chest as she remained silent, glancing back down. He watched silently as she moved to set the cookie down on top of the piano, rubbing her hands together nervous before walking over to the window and staring out at the thick forest just outside her house.

Everett slowly stood up from where he sat at the bench and walked over, settling himself beside her for a moment, still not saying anything. He then reached out his hand and placed it gently on her shoulder. The next time she looked back up at him, tears were in her terrified looking eyes.

_Damn..._

He _hated _that look. He'd seen it plenty of times in his younger students when they were just on the verge of twelve. They'd look at you with their wide eyes, terror the only emotion present within them, and they'd plead for him to help. And he couldn't. He was helpless, just like that. After a moment he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, then smiled.

"It's okay to be afraid, Acacia.." He finally spoke, moving to crouch slightly so he was at eye level with her. Even for a twelve year old, Acacia was pretty short.

The girl frowned then, her gaze locked onto Everett's. Then her nose scrunched up slightly and she furrowed her brows, her eyes traveling over his face for a moment.

"But?" she finally spoke up, her voice cracking slightly.

"But what?"

Her frowned deepened as she shook her head slightly, shuffling her feet.

"Isn't there more? Aren't you going to tell me to keep my head up? That the fear isn't as scary as it seems..." she paused. "That I have nothing to worry about?"

Everett hesitated then, his hand sliding off her shoulder as he stood up slowly, his smile returning to his face.

"No." he nodded quietly. "I don't have to. You already know that, don't you?"

Acacia blinked, the fear in her eyes slowly dissipating as the smile slowly returned to her brightening face. She then stepped forward, and to Everett's surprise, wrapped her tiny arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He went tense for a moment, allowing her to do so before gently returning the warm hug.

"You're going to keep doing great things.. no matter what age you turn."

With that, he released Acacia from the hug, apparently a little too early for the girl who had tried to keep hugging him. He stepped back quietly then.

"Enjoy the cookie _and _your birthday okay?" he smiled and went back over to the piano bench, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. "You'll be alright."

Acacia remained by the window, though she looked lighter, offering a smile to him then a nod. Everett paused for a moment, wanting to say more, to reassure her, or do more to make her feel better. But he also didn't want to lie to her, because that wouldn't be fair. He could lie to her all she wanted and tell her it was impossible for her to have her name chosen. But it wasn't. Unlikely yes, impossible? Not in the slightest. But he wasn't going to tell her that. It was cruel to instill false hope. But it wasn't to teach optimism.

Without another word, Everett turned and headed for the door, smiling slightly at the sound of Acacia fiddling on the piano once again. He quietly opened the door then shut it behind him, taking a deep breath of the fresh spring air. Though there was quite a bit of humidity lingering among the air. He quietly stepped down the creaky wooden steps leading down to the dirt path that would lead him home, but paused when he caught sight of someone leaning against the side of the house. He tossed a glance over his shoulder to see who was there, then broke into a careful smile.

"Hey, Rin."

The boy pushed himself off the wall at the greeting, waving his hand toward Everett as he walked over.

"Didn't mean to spook you, just thought I'd surprise you with a little visit from your favorite person."

"Mhm." Everett rolled his eyes with another brief smile, offering the boy a sideways glance as he stepped past him. He kind of wished that he could be a little more subtle. Rinter was more of an open flirter, and to be honest, it made Everett a little uncomfortable. He knew deep down that Rin didn't mean any harm by it, but he was definitely a bit more aggressive with it than most. Everett also knew he definitely wasn't in a position for another relationship, as much as he and Rinter wanted him to move on. There was a possibility she might come back, it's not like she was dead or anything...

"Hey- Ev, buddy. You in there?"

Rin's fingers snapped quickly in front of his face, forcing Everett from his thoughts. Rinter brightened at his target's response, throwing an arm over Everett's shoulder, much to the his dismay.

"Really, what's the deal? You usually never shut up after those lessons. Don't you have to brag about your miraculous teaching abilities or something?"

"Rin.. come on.." Everett began gently, scrunching up his nose slightly and moving to shrug the arm off his shoulders.

The other boy gave an unhappy squint, offering an annoyed sniff as he removed his arm from around Everett. He shook his head slightly and kicked a small rock Everett's way.

Everett furrowed his brows and simply stepped over it, adverting Rinter's gaze for a moment, instead focusing it on the sunny sky above.

"Is it 'cuz the kid turned twelve?" Rinter's question made Everett stopped short.

The boy flickered his gaze over to his friend, feeling a bit of irritation bubble up inside him. That was a bit insensitive to say the least. But that was also the thing about Rinter, all flirt and looks, no heart.

"Rinter-"

"What? You can't go around getting all sappy just because some kid has their name in the bowl. It happens. And you know what, if they get picked, so what? There are plenty of other kids in the district for you to teach- hey!"

Everett didn't even let him finish his sentence as his fist flew up to strike the side of Rinter's face. However, the attempt fell short as Rinter snatched his wrist mere inches before it made impact and broke into an amused grin.

"Ayy, finally sticking up for yourself, I like that."

Everett yanked his wrist away in disgust as Rinter simply offered a wink.

"You're sick, you know that?"

"Aw, come on, maybe you're just sensitive.. or still hung up on that other girl, right? Damn, she made you soft-"

Everett clenched his fist at his side and took a deep breath before turning on his heel, struggling to remain silent. He could hear Rinter's amused laugh come to a stop the moment he turned his back on him. If there was one thing he could use against Rinter, it was patience. As much as he hated the idea of not shutting him up with his own retaliation, he knew it would only fuel the fire. He knew when to throw in the towel, some fights just couldn't be won through retaliation.

"Everett, just get back here."

He kept walking.

"Everett-!"

And he swatted a low-hanging branch out of his way, waiting for the sound of Rinter's footsteps to fade away. Usually he'd leave after a few minutes of being ignored, he couldn't stand it. Sometimes that was enough to satisfy Everett, knowing that he couldn't get back at him through words but by keeping quiet.

This time though, the ungraceful stomping of Rinter's feet in the dirt continued all the way to the run-down house that was Everett's home. The wooden steps leading up to the porch creaked under his weight, the wood still rotting with only the elements to blame. As Everett reached for the door knob, the stomping came to a stop and he glanced over his shoulder to the unappealing mess of teenage angst pouting at the bottom of the porch steps.

"You done yet?"

Rinter's face screwed up into a scowl and he flipped up his middle finger toward Everett, prompting the young man to turn his back again and open the door to his house. Everett wanted to slam the door in his face, really he did, but what would that do? Instead he quietly closed it and flipped the lock, hearing the satisfying click and the growl of anger from outside as Rinter finally stormed away.

Basking in the momentary silence, Everett screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, leaning against the door as he ran a hand through his hair slowly and exhaled. For a moment, only the sound of the ticking clock on the wall and the quiet murmur of the TV from the other room graced his ears. And then there was the gradual sound of unhappy crying coming from down the hall.

Everett furrowed his brows and dropped his hand to his side, stepping deeper into the house and pausing at the doorway leading into the living room. There he found his mother, her eyes drooping slightly as she stared at the TV, a glass of some sort of drink in her hand. Though her face scrunched up slightly as the sound of crying grew louder.

"Shhhh!" Her half-assed response to the crying only seemed to make it worse. Everett watched as she grabbed up the nearest pillow and yanked it over her head, covering her ears. Her eyes never lifted from the holographic TV.

As the crying grew louder, Everett quickly stepped away from the doorway, briskly making his way down the hall. He paused briefly at the door at the end of the hall, carefully opening it and peering inside. There he found his baby sister, wrapped up in two blankets and left in the crib. He quickly entered the room, closing the door behind him and stepping over to the crib.

"Oh.. hey, hey... it's okay... I'm here." he made sure he kept his voice soft, despite the concern rising in his chest as he very quickly reached down and gently lifted the baby from the crib. From there he removed the second layer of blanket, keeping her wrapped up in only a single light one. The room itself was already hot, and the window was cracked open only a little. It made sense for the poor thing to be uncomfortable.

"I know, it's hot.. it's okay... I'll help.. there we go.." He carefully loosened the tight blanket a bit so fit comfortably around her tiny body then he held her close, moving to set carefully on the floor near the crib. The baby's wailing had stopped a few moments after being removed from the crib.

Everett remained silent as he sat on the floor, cradling the baby quietly. The anger bubbling up inside him never made it to his outward expression. Keeping things simple, his parents weren't the greatest. As usual. That's how things went in the Districts. You had kids, you didn't get attached. At least that's the way Everett knew it to be. Maybe you had a few good parents here and there, but who could someone really get close to when the Games were designed to rip it all apart?

He had to remind himself that his mother was young, inexperienced. And all his father did was work and sleep. He didn't think that his parents didn't love them, he just thought they didn't care. There was a difference.

So he decided to do both for his sister, so she at least had that.

"See..? It's okay, Penny, I've got you.." The baby cooed quietly, reaching her arms up make little grabby hands toward her brother, and Everett's heart promptly melted and broke at the same time. He carefully offered his index finger for her to grasp onto.

He hated how she was solely dependent on him and only him. He'd have to start shortening lessons, or cancelling them altogether. That or he'd have to take Penny with him. He'd have to do _something._ Leaving her couldn't be an option anymore.

Everett absentmindedly cuddled her closer, shifting his gaze to the orange sunlight pouring onto the floor. A sense of rare calm washed over him in that moment. It would be okay if he didn't have to leave her. It might even keep him at ease, knowing for sure she was safe. The students probably wouldn't mind either, it would be alright. His gaze then shifted back down to his sister, watching as her eyes drooped and eventually shut altogether, the tight grip on his finger went slack as she tucked her arm back under the blanket.

A smile graced Everett's lips and he gave her a gentle bounce.

"There you go, see? Everything's okay..."

He carefully pulled the blanket up just a little bit to cover most of her arms.

"I'll always be here for you."

* * *

**A/N: HNNNNNNNNGH. **

**Anyway. Below you'll find the updated list of available spots! **

**Thanks again for reading and go ahead and please feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews! I'd absolutely love to hear about what you think about each character! Reviews will most likely be a big factor into how this story goes and it'll give you some sponsor points later on! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember, if you're not sure if a spot's been filled between chapters you can always check out my profile for an updated list before you submit! **

**Love you guys, mwaH! **

* * *

**An Gé Fhián Tributes Spots:**

**District 1 Female: _Closed_**

**District 1 Male: _Closed_**

**District 2 Female: _Closed_**

District 2 Male: Open

District 3 Female: Open

District 3 Male: Open

**District 4 Female: _Closed_**

District 4 Male: Open

District 5 Female: Open

District 5 Male: Open

District 6 Female: Open

District 6 Male: Open

**District 7 Female: _Closed_**

**District 7 Male: _Closed_**

**District 8 Female: _Closed_**

**District 8 Male: _Closed_**

**District 9 Female: _Closed_**

District 9 Male: Open

**District 10 Female: _Closed_**

**District 10 Male: _Closed_**

**District 11 Female: _Closed_**

District 11 Male: Open

District 12 Female: Open

District 12 Male: Open


	3. Inspiration

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for stopping by once again, we're getting close to a full cast friends! Thank you all so much for submitting your amazing characters, I love them and this fic is going to destroy me, thANKS. **

**As soon as the full list is filled and the POVs for the possible victors are done, I'm going to move into random POVs from your characters scattered about the story. They are written based off how it'll progress the story or the overall mood/theme of the character and how they fit into the specific chapter so don't feel bad if you don't see your tribute right away, they'll get plenty of time throughout the span of the story! **

**Without further ado, here's the next POV!**

* * *

**Darciana 'Darcie' Vauclain, 18**

**District 10 Female**

* * *

**_Three Months Before the Reaping_**

Even strokes.

Steady hand.

Perfect.

Darcie's shaking hand steadied itself long enough for her to finish the light streak of gray she intended to place into the overcast sky. Well, _her _overcast sky. The more she looked out the window the longer she realized the clouds were actually a little bit darker in actuality. She had started the painting the afternoon before, and it was clear skies then. But she decided she liked the enigmatic darkness of the clouds over the cliche bright and happy blue of the sky.

The color was just mixing a little bit so she couldn't get it as dark as she'd like it be, but it was fine. She slowly placed the small paint brush back onto her makeshift easel, stepping back to admire the painting. With a squint and a tilt of her head she looked over each fine detail of the sky. The wispy tenebrous clouds, the soft green grass with various patches of brown to indicate where it had died, and the singular wind-blown willow tree frozen mid-sway.

She felt the smile slowly being to pull at her lips. It was perfect. Probably one of her best. And she'd gotten the idea for it out of nowhere, really. She just woke up from a nap and boom. Inspiration. As she moved to tuck her paint supplies away she contemplated how funny it was the way inspiration worked. You'd feel like completely giving up one day and performing your best the next.

Ah, well. She liked it better that way, the spontaneity of it all. It made her wonder what life would be like if everything was mapped out and everyone knew exactly what they'd do until the day they died.

"Damn boring is what that'd be... scary knowing what was next, frustrating not doing anything about it.." she quietly muttered to herself as she dumped the cup of paint brushes back into the top drawer of her desk unceremoniously.

"Muttering again, are we?"

Darcie inhaled sharply, whipping around and pointing a flat brush at the intruder, her eyes wide until they settled on the frowning woman standing in the doorway. The woman's frown deepened as she clasped her hands in front of her and perked a brow. Darcie mirrored the woman's frown and released the breath she had been holding in with a dramatic huff. Slowly she placed the brush on the desk and turned away from her mother.

"You really should cure yourself of that, Darciana." her mother's concerned voice grew louder for a moment as Darcie turned her back.

When she turned around again to face her mother, she found that the woman had made it through the doorway and was a few feet in front of her.

"It's just a habit, _mother_, not a disease." she grumbled quietly as she moved to untie the smock tied around her waist.

However, she paused as her mother gave a displeased tsk. Darcie furrowed her brows and glanced down to find that her dress had gotten a bit wrinkled and there were small specks of paint littered over the silky fabric.

"Oh whoops." she grinned and crumpled up the apron, tossing it onto her bed, much to the dismay of her mother.

"Darciana May-"

"What?"

"Change, _now. _We're leaving in ten minutes." Darcie watched as her mother's disgusted gaze travelled over her slightly less than organized room.

The girl pressed her lips together briefly and rolled her eyes, brushing past her mother to move to the closet. She wrenched open the double doors and poked her head inside for a moment, taking in her rainbow of choices. She was momentarily distracted by the sound of her mother's heels clicking across the wooden floor behind her. Snooping no doubt. She did that a lot; rifled through her sketches and her clothes to inspect for paint stains.

And then Darcie's eyes locked onto her favorite beige turtleneck and paint-crusted overalls. Damn, she'd give anything to wear those, but her mother would literally toss her out the two story window. She gave a small sigh and shifted her gaze to the second rack of clothes, settling on the soft indigo dress with the beautiful floral pattern. The one with the collar and the hidden pockets. That was the one she wanted to wear anyway, not the stupid, frilly ballerina thing her mom stuffed her into. She didn't think it wise to tell her mother she meant to paint in it. Or that she maybe not-so-accidentally lost control of her brush while detailing the willow tree so that the paint flew off and ended up missing the smock.

With a subtle smile she slipped into the closet and carefully pulled the dress off the hangar, admiring it for a minute. She then closed the closet door and proceeded to change out of the uncomfortably tight pink dress, slipping the looser indigo one over her head and smoothing it out. She gave it a little twirl as she tossed the pink dress into the corner then reached for her ankle high combat boots, pausing for a moment as she eyed the golden heels her mother had purchased for her for this exact occasion.

She didn't want to push her luck. So she reluctantly snatched up the heels, slipping them onto her feet with a small scrunch of her nose. Gosh, they were tight. How did people even walk in them? She carefully stood after fastening the buckle around her ankle and swayed slightly, arms stiffly out in front of her as she pattered over to the closet door, gripping the handle. She then turned it slowly and stumbled forward as the door opened, nearly colliding with her mother.

"ShiT-!"

"Darciana May, _language!" _

"My apologies- _merde!" _

Darcie flashed her indignant mother a smug grin as she staggered past her and to the door. All those years of forced French finally paid off.

"Not so fast, your hair's a mess." Darcie felt the sharp tug on her dress before the words even came out of her mother's mouth.

She thought she might be able to get away with the messy artist's bun. As usual she thought wrong. The next thing she knew she was being forced into the chair by the vanity and felt her hair getting practically ripped out by that awful pink comb. Her mother really liked pink.

"Ow- mom- hey!"

"Oh would you sit still, I'm not killing you." Her mother snapped back she as quickly as Darcie protested, dragging the brush through her daughter's unruly wavy hair before moving to brush her bangs back into an admittedly beautiful half-up-half-down type style. Darcie reluctantly sat still during the majority of the styling, though the frown remained plastered on her face as she watched in the mirror.

"I still don't understand why _I _have to go..." Darcie blew a piece of stray hair from her face, watching as her mother snatched it up and started to tuck it behind her ear with the rest of her bangs.

"Because this could be big for your father... and it's important to make an impression in a business deal, dear." Her mother absentmindedly responded as she continued to yank on the young woman's hair.

"Right, okay, but it's _dad's_ impression, not ours.." Darcie knew this meeting was important to her parents, but she still couldn't fathom why it had to be important to her. Her family was rich enough as it was, and hella influential, heck they'd even fit in with the District One folks.

"Because it's a Capitol representative dear, and you know how much they love seeing the whole family."

"Oh really, I'd have never thought they would enjoy seeing a complete family."

The grip on her hair suddenly when slack and Darcie knew immediately the horrible mistake she'd made. She watched the focused light in her mother's eyes extinguish and the worry lines return to her face.

"Mom..."

The woman took a deep breath and maintained her silence, grabbing up Darcie's hair again, this time however, was notably more gentle. The unfamiliar and unwelcome feeling of guilt washed over Darcie for a moment as she dragged her eyes away from her mother's pained face. God, she was an idiot. A complete _moron. _It had only been three years... long enough to miss, recent enough to hurt.

She guessed her mom missed having two girls to torment. And now she only had the one. The two had talked about it before, about why she was so fussy over Darcie, and Darcie had understood. At least she thought she did, but she had a habit of forgetting. She wasn't that close to her sister, so the pain of losing her had been a horrible surprise. She didn't want to feel the pain so she'd force herself to forget.

Her mother never could. _No_ mother could.

After a few moments of tense silence the torturous up-do was done and she was released from her mother's iron tight grip. The woman behind her stepped away from the chair, but nodded to the small box of make-up settled in the corner of Darcie's vanity. The girl frowned and followed her mother's gaze to the box, then gave a small nod.

"Hey-"

Darcie broke off as her mother turned abruptly and walked to the door, exiting her room, but leaving the door open a crack.

"Okay... yeah... yeah that's fair.."

Slowly, Darcie pivoted back around to face herself in the mirror, her wide blue eyes pierced through the glass and reflected back at her in an almost cruel manner. Then she reached out a hand and pointed at her reflection, squinting.

"_You_ are such a massive asshole."

For a moment she stared, still shocked by how stunned she looked. She didn't mean to feel that guilty about what she said. But there she was. And then she froze, her eyes traveling down to her trembling hand. Quickly she dropped it down onto the box of make-up and slid the container closer, opening it up.

Nope, no. No emotions for her.

She sloppily rummaged through the box and pulled out an eyeliner, a small eyeshadow palette and a mini tube of dark red lipstick. This was her favorite part of the often miserable getting-ready party she had to do every time her parents had some sort of business meeting. She viewed her face as an empty canvas. So naturally make-up was her paint.

However, this time, the eyeliner wasn't as defined. Her hand was shaking too much. So she was forced to wipe it off and start again, repeating this quite a few times before she actually completed the cat-eye she was hoping for. She then made sure to dust up her eye with the brightest yellows and oranges she had in her eyeshadow armory. She finished off with a few quick swipes of red lipstick over her lips then she stood up and stepped away from the vanity, ignoring the make-up now strewn all over it.

She'd clean it up later. Maybe.

And then she turned for the door, only to be stopped by the sound of one of her heels skidding across the wood. The ground seemed to shift underneath her as she toppled over, hitting the polished wood floor with enough force to daze her. She caught herself in time to not hit her head, but at the cost of her hands, now tingling with a dull pain.

"Shit..." she grumbled under her breath as she slowly sat up, putting a hand to her head.

The world around her blurred slightly for a moment, and briefly she wondered if she really had cracked her head on the floor. But when she blinked a few times, the blurriness went away, and she felt something warm and wet on her cheeks. She reached up with her other hand quickly. Was it blood?

She pulled her hand away and glanced down at it, blinking again as she found the supposed blood to be clear. Slowly, she rubbed the liquid into her fingers as she thought. They were tears. She didn't cry. What the hell? The fall didn't hurt that bad.

"Darcie?" the sound of her mother's worried voice dragged her from her stupor and she curiously glanced up to the doorway, watching as her mother gasped and scrambled over to her.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did you faint?"

"What? I'm fine.. no.. _no." _Darcie was quick to reassure her mother, taking her hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet gently. "Relax, I just fell."

She felt her mother's cold, shaking hands on her face as she stared into a pair of wide ocean blue eyes, nearly identical to Darcie's herself. There was a moment of silence before she felt a pressure on her shoulder, and found herself squished up against her mother in a tight hug. That was new.

"It's okay, Darcie."

_I know. _But she didn't say it. Why didn't she say it?

"Why don't we head downstairs and wait for your dad together, sound good?" Darcie blinked, shifted her head so she could get a good luck at her mom. It was rare for her to drop the formal speech, even when it was just around family. But she did it on occasion, most often when Darcie found herself sick or hurt, even if she didn't ask for it.

And at the moment she was neither, so the idea of her mother choosing to be informal for Darcie's comfort was almost concerning. Maybe something was wrong with her that she couldn't see.. or feel. Darcie furrowed her brows, but offered a small nod to her mother anyway, finding herself at loss for words.

"Sure." It was the only response she seemed capable of offering in that moment, for whatever reason.

Her mother however, didn't offer a response of any kind, and instead threw her arm around her daughter and guided her carefully to the door. It felt.. odd to say the least. Darcie had wondered what prompted such a response from her mother, especially when she had just been so nasty to her. In retrospect, she was always kind of awful to her mother. She was doing her best, Darcie knew that, yet all she ever did was give her mom hell just for trying to help their family prosper.

Darcie was once again shaken from her momentary trance when they reached the bottom of the stairs. There she found her little brother seated at the table with a miserable frown, his hair slicked back and his posture stiff as a board. It was clear the suit was a little bit too tight for him, as was her dress, but it still made for an amusing picture.

"Pff-"

The boy glanced up at the sound of his sister's contained laugh, his frown deepening.

"Oh yeah? That dress is lame, you wear it all the time."

Darcie gasped dramatically at her brother's fake insult, moving to step away from her mother and saunter over to give him a solid whack over the head with her hand.

"Wh- ow!"

"Soren! Darci- why do I bother?" Their mother wrung her hands slightly as she released a slow sigh, stepping over to the counter.

"That's what you get for calling this masterpiece of a woman lame, squirt." Darcie flashed her brother a grin, moving to ruffle up his slicked back hair a smidge, smiling as he perked up.

"Whatever." He grinned right back and threw his hands up to cover his head, trying to pat his hair back into place.

For a moment, Darcie continued to smile fondly at her brother, then she turned away and allowed him to fix himself back up. Soren hated the meetings just as much as Darcie did, but he was a bit better with handling it than she was. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or proud.

The thought escaped her however as she peered out the window and at the sprawling farmlands connected to the barn. The wind sent the grass rippling into gentle waves and the clouds were still dark. It was the kind of scenery that would invoke the desire to paint again. But oddly enough, she didn't feel inspired by it.

Instead, she shifted her focus to Soren and her mother in the reflection of the window. Their mother had moved from her spot by the counter and was fussing over Soren's hair, much to the chagrin of the young boy who occasionally swatted at her hands. Darcie felt a smile pull at her lips.

Inspiration.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for stopping by and giving this a read! Hope you decide to stick around for the rest! Remember, there are still quite a few spots open if you'd like to send a tribute! If you already have submitted, feel free to submit again if you'd really like to! The more the merrier :) **

**Enjoy this updated tribute list: **

**An Gé Fhián Tributes Spots:**

**District 1 Female: _Closed_**

**District 1 Male: _Closed_**

**District 2 Female: _Closed_**

**District 2 Male: _Closed_**

District 3 Female: Open

**District 3 Male: _Closed_**

**District 4 Female: _Closed_**

District 4 Male: Open

District 5 Female: Open

District 5 Male: Open

District 6 Female: Open

District 6 Male: Open

**District 7 Female: _Closed_**

**District 7 Male: _Closed_**

**District 8 Female: _Closed_**

**District 8 Male: _Closed_**

**District 9 Female: _Closed_**

District 9 Male: Open

**District 10 Female: _Closed_**

**District 10 Male: _Closed_**

**District 11 Female: _Closed_**

District 11 Male: Open

**District 12 Female: _Closed_**

**District 12 Male: _Closed_**


	4. True Friendship

**/AN: Heeeey yall! Thanks for stopping by again, at this point we only have a few more spaces left so if you want to submit now's the time! **

**Don't actually have any other announcements for the time being so for now, enjoy this brief chapter!**

* * *

**Aadya Navarro, 18**

**District 4 Female**

* * *

_**Two Months Before the Reaping**_

The chilled water lapped over Aadya's feet as she slowly stalked along the shoreline, her bare feet sinking into the soft, wet sand as she walked. A small smile pulled at her features as she stared out at the seemingly endless blue in front of her. Normally the color of the sky would mesh with the water, but on that day the sky was dark, the clouds condensing together to form a mass of dark gray, casting an ominous shadow over the entire district.

She loved it.

It was obvious a storm was brewing, but she didn't mind in the slightest. Storms refreshed her, she loved how violent they were. Yet the fishing ships remained out on the water, and she knew they were going to stay out for as long as they could. There was no need to fear a storm when your job and family were on the line.

Besides, the ships were only swaying slightly against the rocking waves, at least for the time being. The water would soon begin to crash against the boats and threaten to drag them down into the ocean if they didn't return to shore after its warning. But there was still time before it became too much to be outside. And when the time did come Aadya decided she would head to the academy and get a little bit more training in.

Absentmindedly, she took her pocketknife out of her pocket and began to flick it open and closed as she thought. There really wasn't too much of a need for her to return to the academy as often as she was in previous months. It was decided in the beginning of the year that she was going to be the female volunteer for this year's Games. Not that she had any competition come close to her level.

A smile stretched across her face at the thought. She didn't think that because she was arrogant, no being arrogant was being a moron. It was just simply factual that she was eons ahead of anyone else in that academy. In previous years she had watched as District Four became the top dog in the Career pack. Only took a hundred years of Games for the tables to turn on One and Two, and it was a breath of fresh air for her district when they did.

Though some of the suckers in the academy were still all focused on the survival aspect instead of the whole Games aspect. Why would you train for a spot in game you didn't want to play? She was so far ahead of the other trainees simply because of the fact that she wanted to get into the Games and do it right. She wanted to have fun.

A sudden movement beside her leg caught her attention and pulled her from her thoughts. She shifted her gaze to the clear blue water and narrowed her eyes, focusing in on the fish darting between her leg and the rocks settled a few feet from the shoreline. Slowly, she knelt down in the water, ignoring the gradually more forceful waves threatening to knock her over. She gripped her pocket knife in one hand and planted her other hand in the water beside her, burying it into the soft sand to ground herself.

And then a small fish darted past her knee, retreating to the rocks then returned again, curiously hovering by her leg. Aadya examined the colorful scales for a moment before plunging the knife into the water at a skillful speed. She was vaguely aware of the brief pain in her knee as the knife grazed her leg, but found its target within the back of the fish.

She had just barely hit it, catching it near the back of the tail. Then she pulled the knife up, sitting back in the sand as she watched the fish squirm on the tip of the knife. Another smile tugged at her lips as she flicked the knife to the side, watching as the fish flew into the sand, flopping weakly before eventually falling still mere inches from the water. Kinda funny.

"Aadyaaaa."

The young woman scrunched up her nose at the sound of the voice, giving an exasperated sigh as she registered who it belonged to.

"Still terrorizing innocent fish I see?"

Aadya remained seated in the sand yet turned her head slightly to eye the young man behind her.

"Not in the mood, Sydney."

There was a scoff from behind her, then the visitor moved to plop down in the sand beside her, drawing his knees up to his chest and offering her a small smile. She responded with her own heavy huff as she turned her head away from him, though she felt a smile coming on.

"Whyyyy? What could you possibly be grumpy about?" she didn't have to look at his face to tell he was offering her a goofy smile.

"Absolutely nothing. I just don't want to talk to you."

Sydney offered a snort which slipped into an amused laugh. Aadya furrowed her brows and shifted her gaze to him, offering a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"Shut up, shrimp."

The boy beside her slapped a hand to his chest dramatically and stopped his laughing, instead giving a wince and a sheepish smile. Aadya loved and loathed this boy at the same time and she had no idea how that was even possible. Year after year he never failed to put a smile on her face, even at her very worst. Yet she still found him to be infuriating most of the time.

It was a vicious cycle.

"I'm just trying to save the fishes from your evil fish-hunting wrath."

Aadya tossed an exasperated expression toward him, shaking her head.

"Sorry to break it to you. But this entire district is filled with fish-hunters."

"Oh really, I had no idea."

Aadya brought her hand up to whack Sydney across the back of the head but the boy gave another amused snort and dove to the side, rolling a few feet away with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"You're lucky I'm too relaxed to get after you." Aadya followed his movements out of the corner of her eye though she remained completely still, lowering her hand slowly to rest in the sand beside her again.

The sound of Sydney's evil laughter was drowned out by a rumble of thunder from high above the pair. Aadya crinkled her nose and slowly stood, brushing the sand off the back of her shorts. The storm had rolled in quicker than she thought it might. That was annoying.

It wasn't like she could just wait it out either, as the boats had begun to make their way back to the docks, and that was their cue to get the hell inside if they didn't want to be soaked. Though Aadya paused a moment and took in the beautiful painting the sky displayed before the storm. There was a dark uniqueness about it that she adored.

"Earth to Aadya." Sydney reached a hand out to snap his fingers in front of the girl's face only to get his wrist snatched up by Aadya's quick hand.

"Don't."

She slowly smirked as he failed to wrench his hand from her grip, his expression crumpling into one of brief nervousness and slight fear. She held him there for a moment before releasing him, watching as he yanked his wrist back and rubbed it gingerly, laughing it off. Though the anxiety in his voice was apparent and the look on his face was priceless. A little sad maybe. But priceless.

Aadya would be lying if she said she didn't love it when people feared her. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that she was in control and that she had the power. Even if it came at the price of her friend's discomfort.

"I was just enjoying the scenery, no reason for you to ruin it like that." she offered a small perk of her brow toward the boy before turning her back to him quietly, narrowing her eyes as she settled her gaze upon the people scurrying from the street market to their homes or their workplaces.

"Hrm.."

Aadya frowned and glanced over her shoulder as she took a step forward.

"What's your deal, Syd?" she then flashed him a smirk, sticking out her bottom lip into a mocking pout. "Did I hurt the wittle baby?"

She watched as he frowned and crossed his arms tightly, kicking up a bit of sand as he trailed after her.

"_No. _It's just annoying when you do that..." he grumbled quietly, looking back up to her expectantly.

Did he serious expect an apology? She could've laughed.

"Must be hard for you." Instead she offered him a slight smile, turning her head away from him as he began to protest, though no response came.

Good.

She quietly stepped along away from the beach, ignoring the fact that she was now stuck walking to the academy barefoot. But she was distracted by the soft breeze that ruffled her hair and the pleasant quietness that cushioned her ears. It was going to be this quiet when she got to the academy. Then the noise of angsty teenagers fighting over who was better would be the only thing that could be heard for miles. But for now it was just her. Her and her silent best friend. It was nice that Syd had stopped talking.

It wasn't to be misunderstood that she didn't like having her friend around, it was more than she liked it when they didn't talk to her. When they just did whatever she wanted them to do then went away.

That was real friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Hey friends! As I've realized that the past two POVs have been a bit long and I also have three Career POVs to do, I've decided to cut some of those short since three training academy POVs can get a bit monotonous to read. So I hope you do enjoy this snippet of the first Career and know there will b more of this in later chapters. **

**As usual, here are the remaining spots left! ShoW diSTriCTs FivE And SIx SOme lOVE gUys. And again, feel free to submit more than one tribute if you have ideas hanging about! **

**See you guys next time :) **

* * *

**An Gé Fhián Tributes Spots:**

**District 1 Female: _Closed_**

**District 1 Male: _Closed_**

**District 2 Female: _Closed_**

**District 2 Male: _Closed_**

**District 3 Female: _Closed_**

**District 3 Male: _Closed_**

**District 4 Female: _Closed_**

**District 4 Male: _Closed_**

District 5 Female: Open

District 5 Male: Open

District 6 Female: Open

District 6 Male: Open

**District 7 Female: _Closed_**

**District 7 Male: _Closed_**

**District 8 Female: _Closed_**

**District 8 Male: _Closed_**

**District 9 Female: _Closed_**

District 9 Male: Open

**District 10 Female: _Closed_**

**District 10 Male: _Closed_**

**District 11 Female: _Closed_**

District 11 Male: Open

**District 12 Female: _Closed_**

**District 12 Male: _Closed_**


	5. Whose Fault Is It Anyway

**A/N: Hey friends! Thank you all so much for your positive feedback, I love you all for it. There's only two spots left to fill, the D9M and D11M so check it out if you're interested! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Eden Patel, 18**

**District 8 Female**

* * *

_**Two Months Before the Reaping**_

The stacks and stacks of dusty books sprawled across the even dustier desks were almost irritating to Eden. Who the hell wanted to sit in a gross old library all day breathing in all that disgusting stuff? Well the short answer was her sister. And she had come here to snap her out of it. She was at a loss for why the smartest person in all of District Eight was doing something so incredibly stupid.

The sun pouring into the open window and onto the floor in front of her only motivated her more. It was the most beautiful day of Spring so far, pleasantly warm but with a slight cool breeze. Perfect for lounging on their family's make shift porch that overlooked one of the only small ponds in the district. As the daughters of one of the most successful textile factory owners in all of Eight, they earned that luxury and it was only right for them to enjoy it on days like this.

"Deni?" Eden finally called out, much to the chagrin of the librarian seated at the cracked wooden desk in the corner.

Eden shifted her gaze over to the older woman, meeting her irritated gaze as she kept a finger to her lips, squinting at the girl. In response, Eden flipped the lady the bird and one of her best charming smiles, eliciting a small, indignant 'Oh!' from the elder. Eden lowered her hand then and followed up with a mock salute before disappearing in between the many large bookshelves.

"Deni, where are you? You can't hole yourself up in this nerd palace the whole day you know."

Upon her second call, the sound of rustling pages to her left snagged her attention. She turned toward the sound and stepped along the creaky wooden floor, poking her head around one of the shelves. There before her was her older sister, wire-framed glasses and all, with her nose deep in a book and her pen flying across a piece of paper. Eden wrinkled her nose and stepped forward, putting her hands on her hips as she stepped up onto the chair across from her sister and brought her foot out onto the table to stomp down on the paper she was writing on.

"Earth to Denim. Your salvation has arrived."

"Wh- _Eden__!_" Eden frowned as her sister dropped the book and grabbed onto her foot with both hands, shoving her foot off the paper and scrambling to pick it up. "This is important!"

"Important? Looks boring. It's a beautiful day out, I refuse to allow you to stay inside all day."

Her sister glanced up at her, the book and paper still clutched tightly in her hands as anger overtook her normally bashful expression. Eden furrowed her brows as her sister tucked the paper into the book and slammed it shut, holding it close to her chest, standing slowly.

"This is a _job application_." Denim scowled quietly. "I'm researching all of the requirements before I fill it out."

"A job application? Come on, why is that so important? You can get basically any job you want here, dad knows people."

Upon her last statement, Eden watched as her sister's shoulders slouched slightly and she turned her head away, adjusting her glasses with a small sniff.

"It's not for a textile job, Eden." she paused and glanced back up at her sister. "It's for an engineering job in Three."

A job? In Three?

Eden frowned deeply, the realization slowly setting in.

"What... the _hell?" _Her face contorted in confusion and annoyance as she leaned forward toward her sister. "Why do you want a job there?"

Denim snatched up her pens and pushed her chair in, turning her back on her sister.

"Because it's what I _want _to do... and Dad helped me get all the proper credentials... none of us have a criminal record.. I'm all set to move there... in fact Dad already put me in contact with the woman over there... she said it looks good for me."

To say Eden was floored would be an understatement. Seriously? Why would her sister move to Three of all places? Yeah, sure, it's got technology and universities but that's it. Other than the very few good aspects of Three, overall it was a hell-hole. Overpopulated, gross-smelling, and to make matters worse it was probably the most rebellious District behind Seven which meant it was crawling with Peacekeepers and edgy Capitol-Haters.

"What does it pay well or something?" Eden finally choked out, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Not everything's about money Eden..." Denim sighed as she moved to brush past her sister.

"Well money's certainly pretty good! That's how Dad bribed whoever gave you that application in the first place."

Oh. Shit. Wait.

Eden frowned as her sister stopped short, glancing over her shoulder with furrowed brows.

"Seriously? I accomplish something of significance and you imply that dad _bribed _someone to get me there?" She turned fully to face her sister, voice still meek but raising in pitch the more emotional she became. "I did this _myself_, Eden! Why is that so difficult for you to understand? What're you jealous because you never tried to accomplish anything I did?"

Anger suddenly struck down Eden's slight annoyance, breaking down any filters she may have still been maintaining.

"Why would I be jealous of a know-it-all little geek who only values her own self-interest over her family's?"

"Is that what you really think? _Really?_ Eden, I let you drag me around and do stupid stuff that almost gets us _arrested_ every day and when I find interest in something it's boring, or stupid, or selfish of all things! Do you even hear yourself?"

Wait. Was that true? Eden blinked, her defensive posture melting away as she watched her sister quietly. Okay... so she made a few good points...

"Maybe you should reevaluate your own choices, huh?" With that Denim spun around, her shoulders scrunched up as she briskly exited the library.

Eden watched her go, an unfamiliar heavy sensation spreading across her chest as her gaze flickered over to the old lady in the corner. Looked like she had witnessed the whole thing, so much for shushing them.

"Shh." As if reading her mind, the old woman brought a finger to her lips and shushed her loudly.

"Shut up." Eden scrunched up her nose in disgust and stormed over to the door, opening it and giving it a loud slam.

She moved quickly down the steps and into the middle of the street, ignoring the odd looks she received from passerby as she glanced around for any sign of Denim, but it looked like she was long gone.

Perfect.

She shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her overalls and lowered her head. God, she hated this feeling. Sadness, annoyance, guilt. Whatever it was could fuck off, it was really putting a damper on her mood. In her heart she knew it wasn't Denim's fault, but there was still that twinge of resentment that made her feel like it was. Yeah, maybe she was the selfish one. Probably.

For some reason life didn't seem to want to go her way.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright heckers, only two more POVs left to go before we get into the submitted tributes and this train gets moving. Again, thank you all so much for your support and check out the last two remaining spots if you feel like submitting!

See you next time!

* * *

**An Gé Fhián Remaining Tribute Spots:**

**District 1 Female: _Closed_**

**District 1 Male: _Closed_**

**District 2 Female: _Closed_**

**District 2 Male: _Closed_**

**District 3 Female: _Closed_**

**District 3 Male: _Closed_**

**District 4 Female: _Closed_**

**District 4 Male: _Closed_**

**District 5 Female: _Closed_**

**District 5 Male: _Closed_**

**District 6 Female: _Closed_**

**District 6 Male: _Closed_**

**District 7 Female: _Closed_**

**District 7 Male: _Closed_**

**District 8 Female: _Closed_**

**District 8 Male: _Closed_**

**District 9 Female: _Closed_**

District 9 Male: Open

**District 10 Female: _Closed_**

**District 10 Male: _Closed_**

**District 11 Female: _Closed_**

District 11 Male: Open

**District 12 Female: _Closed_**

**District 12 Male: _Closed_**


	6. A Friendly Competition

**A/N: Hey friends! Here's my daily thank you for supporting this SYOT, I really appreciate it! WE'RE All FILLED up fAM, yaaaay! Again, thank you so so much for all of your support it means so much!**

**WARniNg(?): In CasE some of y'all don't enjoy language muCh lOok oUt?**

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Arsenic Stiletto, 16**

**District 1 Male**

* * *

_Thwack!_

The boy's focused jade gaze locked onto the next dummy, smirking as the first knife found its mark in the center of target numero uno. Perfect. As usual, he didn't really expect anything less when it came to his own marksmanship. There were moments, a few years ago, when he would've missed even the outer target. But not since he had doubled down in his training. Not since he had a suck-up little ass-hat sorry excuse for a 'friend' to prove wrong.

No, he had a point to make and he was going to make it, one way or another. He took a few swift steps to over to the target to retrieve the knife, the sounds of the academy slowly coming back into focus as he pulled the knife from the wooden target, running his hand along the hilt of the knife as he considered what he could do to improve, and what he was already kicking ass at.

"Dying weapon my di-"

"Stiletto." A feminine voice from behind him stole his attention away from the gleaming metal of the knife in his hand, the familiarity of it prompting a roll of his eyes. "See you've still got an eye for the little guys.."

Arsenic blew out a small huff from the corner of his mouth and rolled his eyes upon the familiarity of the voice, turning to glance up at the teen standing behind him. The blonde before him offered a smirk as her gaze swept over the various freshly made holes in the targets.

"And for good reason.." She drawled quietly, prompting Arsenic to furrow his brows. "Considering you are one..."

There it was. He closed his eyes slightly and took a deep breath.

"Right now all you are is a stuck-up little bitch with a pretty face..." Arsenic stuck out a bottom lip in a mock pout. "But say anything like that to me again and what you will be is a stuck-up little bitch with a broken nose and a not so pretty face."

He twirled the knife in his eyes, giving the scoffing girl a once over.

"Oh please, can you even reach my nose, kiddo?" The girl cracked a pearly white grin, bending down slightly and putting her hands on her knees over-dramatically to be at eye level with him.

Okay, here was the thing. Arsenic did not consider himself to be _tiny_. No. He wasn't 7 foot. Or 6 foot. Or even 5'10, but that really wasn't the point, the _point_ was. He could throw down if he had to, and at the moment it was taking all of his virtually non-existent patience to keep himself from stabbing Averi Sallow right in her stupid, smug, little face. He stared at her for a long moment, their intense stares locked onto one another for a long moment before Arsenic broke it off with a roll of his eyes, turning toward the line of targets.

"Get fucked." He grumbled, tossing the knife in the air and catching it by the blade carefully, prepping to throw it into one of the targets.

"Did that last night." Avery sighed quietly, holding out her hand to eye her overly-sharpened nails.

Arsenic instantly scrunched up his nose, dropping his hand to his side as he gave a small scoff, shaking his head.

"You see, this is why no one's on your side about volunteering for the Games.." he smirked, drawing back his hand slightly with a small squint as he aimed the knife. "You'd just get distracted by the pretty boys and get your lights knocked out the first four minutes... ah- and for the record, everyone else bet three... that's how good a friend I am."

He straightened his posture and went to give the knife a good throw, but suddenly Averi's hand caught him hard by the wrist, effectively stopping him.

"Say something like that to me again..." she mocked him quietly, but paused before continuing. "And I won't make a threat, I'll let you use your imagination as to what the consequences will be."

Arsenic glared back at her for a moment before yanking his hand away.

"Oh please-"

"What?" Averi interrupted him, prompting a sudden spark of annoyance within him. "And you think someone barely the size of an outer district tribute throwing those little toys around at them would last more than three minutes?"

Arsenic clenched his teeth together slightly, his grip on the blade tightening slightly, ignoring the dull, cutting pain in his palm. Slowly, he raised his arm, his gaze lingering on Averi before he turned his head to stare at the target, releasing the knife and watching it embed itself into the head of the makeshift mannequin. He reached out and took another small knife from off one of the tiny racks propped up on the foldable table, pointing it at Averi's face, then to the knife in the mannequin.

"Yeah. I do."

Averi responded with a squint, giving the mannequin a side eye before a small smile began to tug at her lips. She didn't respond, and Arsenic couldn't quite tell if she was impressed or doubtful. He... surely didn't care either way what she thought.

"And last I checked, princess, you only have one more year to make the cut." He slowly lowered the knife away from her face, giving it another small twirl within his fingers as the girl's nose pinched upward slightly.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" She tilted his head to the side, crossing her arms defensively.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arsenic caught the swift movements of a girl on the larger side with long curly blonde hair tied up in a pony around a training mat skillfully with a baton shaped item in her hand.

"That Dorothea chick's got you beat." he flashed her a small smile, watching the fire spark in Averi's eyes.

_"Her?"_ She offered a small scoff, shaking her had as she shrugged a shoulder. "She fights with a stick."

"Well that stick could be a sword, or a dagger, or an axe.. the list goes on, sweetheart, I'm just trying to sober you up is all." Arsenic offered a small sigh, holding back the smile he knew was beginning to creep over his face. He loved showing up the pricks.

"Sober me up-" Averi scoffed, moving forward as she pointed a finger at him. "You know what? Forget it, you're not getting my advice."

Advice? That was rich. Arsenic gasped dramatically, holding a hand over his chest.

"Oh no, how will I go ooooonnn?" Arsenic only stopped drawling out the last word when he felt Averi's palm connect with his shoulder and send him stumbling back and into a fit of laughter.

"You're gonna get that smile swiped off your face, kid. You just wait." She growled as she whipped around to disappear around some of the gym equipment, though Arsenic almost didn't hear it through his own laughter, rolling his attacked shoulder a bit and moving back toward the row of targets.

"Alright..." he mumbled to himself, still smirking as he aimed the knife. "They can give it their best shot..."

* * *

**A/N: Ayyyeeeeeeeeee. Hopefully you all enjoyed this lil hecker, we're almost past potential victor inTROduCtioNS AND Then we can get all you lovely peoPLE InvoLVed and all cRY TOGETher. **

**Hope you're all having very happy holidays! :)**

**~ Anna :D**


	7. Stupid Girly Crush

**A/N: Henlo again friends! My inspiration is uP, so more updates! After this I'll be introducing all of your chillrens randomly and either during the Reaping, or before! So be on the look out! :)**

**Check out the poll on my profile if you wanna give input on who your favorite candidate is so far! **

**Enjoy this final chapter :)**

* * *

**Jacinth "Jace" Giada, 18**

**District 2 Female**

* * *

"-for meeEEEEEEEE!"

If hitting those high notes meant sounding like a screeching cat then it was a sacrifice Jace was willing to make. Also it was fun to make her bratty younger brother _suffer_ for all of those horrible, trash metal songs he played on repeat every. single. day. The sound of stomping feet on the stairs alerted her to his annoying, bratty presence.

"Jace! Shut your mou-"

She whipped around, giving her dark brown hair a flip over her shoulder as the wooden spoon in her hand turned into a microphone, cookie dough still on it and all. She shoved her younger brother's shoulder to spin him around, sliding sideways on the floor with her socks.

"So YOu THink YOu cAN STop ME ANd spIt iN MY eYEEE-"

God she loved Queen, the only band that could ever survive war, peace-time and inevitable Hell, she thought their songs reflected that too. Not to mention her very best of friends introduced it to her. Then suddenly the world's best music stopped abruptly, leaving Jace half in split on the floor in her favorite fluffy pajamas.

"What the hell are you doing?" Little ratty Renton, her dear brother, had his finger on the off button of her portable radio, staring at her with a look of disgust.

"Makin' cookies.." she smiled, straightening herself up and ruffling her brother's hair as she headed back toward the bowl of cookie dough. "Singin' a little."

"Well _stop_, I'm trying to train."

Jace couldn't help but scoff, giving her brother the side eye as she shook her head and stuck the spoon back into the dough, stirring slowly. She could't understand why her brother was so obsessed with training for the Games. Obviously, she was like that too when she was his age, but then she realized she didn't have to be. She could just work hard and if she got chosen to volunteer, then she got chosen, if she didn't, oh well, that's the way of the world sometimes.

Oh, but Renton couldn't see that, and it drove Jace _batty._ It was always, train this, train that, knives this and knives that. He didn't even pick a weapon to focus on that was any sort of creative. Knives were so cliche, sure they were useful and they would be easy to get hands on in the arena, but that's not the point. The fun part is picking something new and making the Gamemakers _want_ to give it to you. He just didn't understand.

Just how like he didn't understand that a girl sometimes just wants to make cookies and scream her favorite songs at the top of her lungs.

"Buzz off, rat." Jace smirked, at her brother's indignant scowl. "I'm trying to _perform_."

"To a batch of cookies?" He sauntered over, his gaze sweeping over the flour scattered everywhere on their preserved marble countertop.

"No to a kindergartener, awww.. so easily entertained..." She grinned over at him, reaching a hand out to ruffle his hair again, but her brother swatted a hand out and swipped the carton of milk over, causing it to splash into the bowl of dough and eventually all over the floor.

"Ren-!" She backed up quickly, slipping on the milk and nearly toppling over.

She scowled as her brother's eyes swept over the mess, watching as he whipped around and moved to bound up the stairs. Nope, no, nope, absolutely not, he wasn't getting away that easy. Jace brought the cookie dough covered spoon up over her shoulder and hurled it at the retreating rat of a brother, nailing him in the back of the head and splattering cookie dough all over his shirt and hair. He slipped on the carpet and fell over before reaching the stairs, prompting a squeak of pain.

"JACE-"

The girl smiled and straightened herself out, grabbing a roll of paper towels from off the counter, tip-toeing over the river of milk on the floor.

"You know, sometimes I look at you and I realize you truly are the dumbest thing the lord ever did create."

She paused as she made it over to him, leaning over his face to smile down at him and drop the paper towels onto his chest.

"Now you get to clean that up."

"Hell no."

"You are or I'm telling Esmerelda Kane that you drool over that picture of her that you have taped in your locker."

With that she stepped over her fallen brother and moved to grab the railing of the staircase. She won that battle.

"WH- I DO noT- no- that's not what- that is- it's-"

"Blah, mleh, blah..." Jace held up her hand and waved it about mockingly as he tried to explain himself.

"At least I don't drool over someone I can't even see anymore."

Jace froze on the middle of the staircase, furrowing her brows as she slowly turned, placing on hand on the wall and the other on the railing as she shifted her gaze back down to her brother, her voice lowering substantially in pitch.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again, Renton. I'm serious, you don't get to say things like that to me."

Surprisingly, her younger brother stared back at her in silence, standing up and snatching the paper towels off the floor, moving off toward the kitchen. Jace lingered on the steps, as if her socks were suddenly made of lead. She listened the dull sounds of her brother angrily cleaning up the mess he made as she took a deep breath.

"Get started on another batch, dad'll be pissed if there aren't any to take to Aunt Alda." She finally called over the railing before turning and moving to slowly make her way up the stairs.

"What about you? This was your job!"

"I'll be down in a second, alright? I need to get this... stupid milk off.."

She didn't know if her voice had actually gotten as quiet as she thought it did, though as much as it frustrated her to admit it, she assumed as much as she made her way down the hallway toward her room, opening the door and quickly shutting it behind her. She exhaled slowly, her gaze glued to the ground in front of her as she took a moment to steady her emotions.

It really was frustrating, she thought she would be over it but there was just... some part of her that told her she should hang onto him. Jace never pegged herself as a weak woman, she was strong and she was fierce and she didn't need anyone holding her back. But she also wasn't a cold-hearted bitch. She had friends and family and she loved them like she loved her stupid Queen records.

Jace finally took her gaze off her bright purple carpet, her feet carrying her over to her bed where she flopped down with a huff, reaching over to swipe a locket off her jewelry holder. She ran her thumb over the metal, smiling slightly at the tree engraved on it. The Tree of Life.

She loved that symbol. Never knew about it until her brief time living in District Seven, it was only then that she was told about it by the source of her stupid girly heart-ache. He was just so kind and she was just so frustrated and angry that no one wanted to help her get her stupid grades up in school. She had that mindset then, that you didn't need good grades if you were going to be a Victor, your whole life was perfect then. But he snapped her out of it, helped her, showed her Queen, the Tree of Life, taught her how to be a kid, not a mindless future Career. He taught her a few things on the piano, though her father _never_ even considered buying her one. God-forbid the daughter of a Commander played the piano like a pansy. But she knew that little friend of hers never thought playing the piano made anyone a pansy..

A smile graced her lips as she let out a small huff. What a dweeb...

Part of her didn't even want to move back to Two when the time came because she was so wrapped up when what they had going. She didn't know if it was romantic, if it was just a strong bond, she didn't know. She certainly didn't expect it but.. there it was. And her life changed. She didn't know now if it was for the better or worse. She still wanted to be a Career, she still wanted to give trying to win a shot because what else was she going to with her life? Follow in her father's footsteps and go be a Peacekeeper? That was... almost boring. It was a predictable surely. But if she could make a name for herself then her life would be different.

Jace scowled quietly to herself, rolling over onto her side as she gave a small huff, closing her fingers around the locket. That stupid kid put doubts in her mind, the very last thing he said to her was not to volunteer, not go down that path because she was better than that. But she wanted to do something... and she wasn't going to not do it because some boy she may or may not still have feelings for told her not to.

She was going to go for it anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Aight y'all that was the final introduction for my heckers, your turn! **

**Once again, thank you all so much for sticking with the story, submitting, reviewing, reading, and whatnot, it really means so much! :) A few things for those interested! **

_**All of these things are now posted on my**** profile!**_

**\- All of the spots are now filled up! Thanks to everyone who submitted! :) That list is now posted if you wanna take a look! SO EXCITED FOR THESE GUYS  
**

**\- Posted a poll just for funsies to see who you guys like so far!**

**\- The link of the blog for this SYOT is uP! **

**Thanks again you guys and I'll see you next update! Feel free to review with any thoughts, comments or predictions : **

**~ Anna :D**


	8. Fibonacci

**A/N: HI YALLLL, here we go, into these lovely characters stories we go! I hope you all love them as much as I do, each one is so incredible! Now to start off with, have District 3! **

* * *

**Fibonacci Taylor, 16**

**District 3 Male**

* * *

"What's the move, Aulo?"

God, Sierpinski was such an _asshole. _It was so hot. Watching him beat the crap out of annoying little 9th graders was one of the very few highlights of Fib's day. Yeah, okay, he was a bit of a punk, but punk is smokin'. He would never say it out loud, but he could think it and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

"I didn't even move your stupid bag, what's the deal!"

The smaller boy cowering in front of towering Sierpinski had tears in his eyes, whether it be from frustration or fear, it was too much emotion for Fib to sympathize with. Just take the ass-kicking and be done with it, no need to draw it out, things like that were annoying as hell.

"The _deal _is that it's my stuff and only _I, _get to touch it. And since one of my close friends caught you in the act, then I'm inclined to believe him."

Fib pressed his lips together tightly at that, giving a roll of his eyes as Sierpinski flickered his gaze over to land on the boy and give him a small wink.

_Chill..._

Fib hoped to just shrug off the feeling of warmth spreading over his cheeks, thanking himself for once again choosing to keep his distance and watch from afar. He always was a blusher and it always was one of the very few things he hated about himself. His eyes eventually landed back upon the fighting pair as murmurs of shock and amusement rippled through the crowd of school kids that became curious about the fight. Sierpinski offered the boy one last shove to the ground, dust and loose cement flying upward upon the boy's impact against the sidewalk. Upon the sight of blood flowing from the boy's nose, however, Fib wrinkled his nose and once again set his gaze upon... anything else. Eck, blood was disgusting.

"Ay-! Sierpinski! One of the freshies squealed on you, Peacekeepers are around the other side of the building looking for a scuffle!"

Fib perked up then, eyeing the upperclassman that called over to his friend before making a break for it himself, it took every ounce of stupid closeted gay courage to keep his feet in place and not run off like a little girl and leave Sierpinski to fend for himself. Not that he usually did, Fib wasn't a wimp, but Peacekeepers weren't either and there wasn't really anything he could do back to them if they decided to start wailing on him. He wasn't however going to stick around and watch things get messy.

"I'm not staying for you this time, so hurry it up." Fib called over as he kept his gaze to the sky, his nose still slightly scrunched up as he vaguely listened in to the final threat Sierpinski made to the kid. The older boy rolled up the sleeves of his battered dark brown jacket and smirked down at the sniveling freshman, stepping over him and quickly over to Fib. He felt Sierpinski slap his shoulder and give him a small shove, laughing as he began to job. Fib frowned and immediately went to jog after him.

"What the hell, man-"

"Better pick up the pace, little dude, Peacekeepers on our tails." Sierpinkski grinned and glanced over his shoulder, prompting Fib to do the same.

Sure enough there was a pair of Peacekeepers rounding the corner of the school, one of them pausing by the fallen boy to stare down at him before glancing up and yelling for his partner to follow the fleeing pair.

"Damn it, Sierpinski!" Fib hissed as he felt his heart leap into his throat. Maybe he was more scared than he was letting on. Maybe.

He glanced over to find his inadvertent partner in crime a few feet ahead of him, clearly more built for running than Fib himself was. He was more of an observer and a smooth-talker not a.. trouble-making semi-criminal that beat up on kids for moving his stuff. Maybe he fantasized about it, but he never actually felt like.. an overwhelming urge to actually do it. It'd just be more mess for nothing. Kind of like the mess he and Sierpinski were currently in.

Fib huffed with each quickened step he took, struggling to keep pace with the other boy. Luckily, the adrenaline was helping with the whole not being a runner thing. He suddenly felt a hand around his wrist and a tug on his arm, finding himself swerving to the left and behind a building, unfortunately allowing himself to be tossed to the ground. As if that wasn't enough, Sierpinski then dragged him behind an overstuffed dumpster, grinning like the idiot he was.

Fib's face scrunched up in his disgust as he struggled to catch his breath, glancing down to find himself covered in dirt... and mud... and whatever the hell kind of disgusting trash found itself surrounding the dumpster. He took a very slow deep breath, his gaze flittering about the dark, moss-covered alleyway they had found themselves in.

"GOd dAMN i- Hngh-!"

Sierpinski clapped a hand over Fib's mouth as he began to exclaim. Fib quickly reached up and went to yank his hand off, shoving the boy harshly against the dumpster, only to draw a quiet laugh from him as the sound of pounding footsteps passed the alley. Sierpinski glanced around the dumpster before exhaling quietly and hopping to his feet, offering a hand down to Fib who quickly slapped it away.

"Nice going, look, we're.. filthy." Fib scowled, standing himself and reaching both hands forward, dragging them down Sierpinski's jacket to get rid of the dirt and grime on his hands. He then immediately moved them upward to make sure his hair was still at least presentable.

"Will you relax, prissy boy? We're not piñatas for those Peacekeepers so I'd say we're in pretty good shape."

"Speak for yourself, I didn't ask to get caught up in your bullshit." Fib frowned, stepping around him to walk toward the entrance to the alley, pausing to make sure the Peacekeeper had actually ran off far enough.

His frown deepened however when he heard Sierpinski's amused scoff from behind him, a hand gripping his shoulder and giving him a gentle tousle around.

"I'd say you did. You're always hanging around me, Fibby."

Fib frowned, glancing over and up at him, shrugging Sierpinski's hand off his shoulder.

"Never call me that."

"Why is it reserved for friends or something?"

"I don't have friends." Fib finally stepped out from the alley and started to brush the dirt off his shirt and pants, walking in the direction of his home. His _nice _and _clean_ home.

"Oh pffsh... That's funny 'cuz I kinda thought we were friends." Sierpinski didn't let up, leaving Fib to scrunch his shoulders slightly. That was... complicated. The word friend that is... Fib wasn't sure if they were, he thought they weren't. They didn't hang out, they didn't even talk all that much, Sierpinski did stuff, Fib observed, simple as that. That's the way it always was, that didn't mean they were _friends_.

"Only in your dreams." Fib tossed a sarcastic smile over his shoulder toward Sierpinski, who offered back an almost... genuine smile of his own. Fib furrowed his brows in response, turning his head away and holding it high as he stepped along the cracked street of the more... poor section of town, eyeing the familiar paved pathway ahead that would lead to the more presentable part of the District.

"You seem in a hurry so I'm out." Sierpinski's voice caught up to Fib, who offered only a single wave in response, still not turning to face him.

He felt a very small sinking feeling as he kept walking, pressing his lips together slightly upon hearing Sierpinski's quickened pace eventually disappear behind him. Was it... regret he felt? Probably not, it's not like he wanted to stay and talk or anything. What he really... _really _wanted to do was get cleaned up and get a nice change of clothes and maybe _relax_ a little bit from the long day at school. That's all he wanted to do not stay and talk to some mildly hot guy who he liked to occasionally watch during school or anything.

No, that'd be stupid.

* * *

**A/N: Henlo! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and fIB, whom I really do LoVe, can't wait for you to see more of him in future chapters! :) **

**Can't wait for you guys to see the rest of the amAZINg heckers and the fantastic stories they have behind them. See you all next time! **

**~ Anna :D**


	9. Bailey

**A/N: AYYYYYyeeeeeeeeeeee. **

**Yep! I've decided that I will be doing some sort of introductory chapter for each submitted tribute as well! It may or may not be that in depth depending on the character, their backstory/personality and what not! You all took the time to send me awesome tributes so I'll take the time to get to know them and share them with everyone else, I don't want anyone thinking their character doesn't matter in a partial, in fact quITE the opposite, all of these characters will be making an impact for surE! :)**

**With that out of the way, on to the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Bailey Luna Harvest, 14**

**District 9 Female**

* * *

It was a lovely day, really. The feeling of the soft earthy dirt beneath Bailey's bare feet was enough to fill her with a sense of deep calm as she walked alongside the harsher gravel and dirt pathway that lead through the seemingly endless fields of golden grain, the warm spring sun filtering through the crops and onto her face. The basket of bread and fruit tucked carefully under one arm as she held her faded green slip-ons in her other hand.

The wind gently ruffled her hair, which she had made sure to tie back into a braid so it didn't get all tangled for her little family reunion that night. She wasn't necessarily that excited for it per-say, but she did like getting a little dressed up for events. There was something about putting together an outfit you know is nice and putting on a little make-up that made her happy. Maybe it was the artist in her, her face was a canvas and her make-up was the paint.

A small frown graced her lips as she pulled her eyes away from the soft looking grain, resisting the urge to reach out and touch it thoughtfully as she continued her trek home. Jasmine would surely have _something_ to say about her no matter how put together she might look. Her sister always was the jealous type, so the more Bailey put into her appearance, the more Jasmine would antagonize her. It was a simple fact that ended up ridiculously confusing. Jasmine was the older sister, she was supposed to be mature, a role model, someone to confide in.

But nope, instead she was envious of Bailey and her alleged better looks, her supposed perfect paintings. It was disappointing really. Bailey often figured that having Jasmine was worse than not having a sister it all. It bothered her to no end.. but it was something else to get used to. An addition to the nagging void she constantly felt on an inner level. Just.. lonely. All the time, never feeling as though she had anyone to go to, anyone to call a friend, as much as she may want it.

Bailey gave a small huff, looking about quietly at the Peacekeepers lining the fields, some standing tall and stiff with massive black guns in hand, others with a simple baton at their side and a few without any weapon drawn at all, each one watching over the fields and the exhausted workers within them. Her mind began to wander to the Peacekeepers, wondering if they ever got tired like the workers, how they ended up in the fields of Nine, just... watching. All day. She wondered if they ever got bored.

Her gaze landed on one in particular, a taller, more slim figure with a hand on a baton at their belt. For a moment, it looked like they were looking right at her.. so she offered a gentle smile. She only received what she assumed would be a vacant stare from behind the tinted black visor, the Peacekeeper remaining fairly motionless until their hand shifted off the baton and to their side.

Quickly, Bailey looked away, furrowing her brows. Wow. Stupid. Stupidstupidstupid. What'd she do that for?

Her pace quickened slightly as she adjusted the basket of food under her arm, biting her lip gently in a subtle grimace to herself. She really was _that _desperate. Relief flooded through her as she turned the corner of one of the fields, her feet hitting the soft dirt path that led back to her home. Her gaze swept around the wilted shack-like houses positioned closest to the fields, a pang of guilt suddenly striking her.

However, she barely had time to think before she noticed a group of girls from her school sitting on the wooden steps of one of the houses, talking quietly. She perked up slightly and gave a smile, moving her hand to wave but realizing they were still carrying her shoes.

"Hi.." she spoke out quietly, clearing her throat quietly as she moved to quickly drop the hand holding her shoes.

The girls paused in their talking to glance over at her as she slowly passed, one not even appearing to have heard her at all.. or pretended not to. Silence was Bailey's only reply as the girls stared then went back to their talking, this time whispering until Bailey was a few feet away. Despite getting further away, she could still hear their whispers, their tones sounding bitter.

Bailey clenched her teeth together slightly as her gaze once again found the ground and her bare feet. Embarrassing... totally embarrassing... She really just walked over barefoot and waved at them with her _shoes _with a basket full of food that some of them probably only dream of carrying home.

That was it.. that was the clinch. It's probably why everyone avoided her or gave her the side eye or spoke to her as if she was an alien. She was one of the few kids that got to eat three meals a day and could afford shoes as nice as hers. Yet she hardly ever wore them, she liked the feeling of the ground beneath her bare feet.. sometimes it never occurred to her that others didn't.

Should she go back and give them her shoes?

_Wait. NO. Bad idea, don't do that._

Bailey quickly blinked and shook her head, steering herself away from whatever path she was leading herself down. Giving someone her shoes? Condescending. No, big no. She finally drew her gaze back up as the houses along the path began to look more put together. Her quickened pace brought her to her street a bit earlier than anticipated... and unfortunately about the same time as Jasmine and her snooty looking husband were walking up the steps of the porch and through the door.

Bailey paused then, dropping her shoes and slipping into them quietly as she stared at the door, moving to adjust her hold on the basket, both hands hugging it to her chest. She really didn't want to deal with whatever her sister was going to attack her with when she walked inside. Maybe she could just take another lap around the fields again, enjoy the day a little longer while she could... or she could just face the music.

She stood a few feet from the steps for a moment, staring at the door as her thoughts raced, then she took a deep breath and trotted up the stairs, her hand lingering in the air for a moment before wrapping around the door handle and heading inside.

Better to just get it over with.

* * *

**A/N: Heeeeeeey all, thanks for all of your kind reviews so far! It's so great to see your thoughts on the tributes and your input about different things! Seeing you guys interested in the story is really exciting! I hope you're enjoying it so far :) **

**See you all next update and hope your holiday season is going well! **

**~Anna :D**


	10. Jaden

**A/N: Henlo all! Thank you again for all your support on this! Love seeing that you guys enjoy it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)**

* * *

**Jaden Cabrera, 18**

**District 10 Male**

* * *

"How does it feel, Jaden?"

The voice of his opponent was cold, unforgiving.

"...knowing that I've once again brought you to your knees.."

Slowly, Jaden looked up to meet the narrow-eyed, smirking face of the boy across from him, watching as his hand slowly began to reach upwards.. then slam down the last remaining card in his hand. Immediately, there were groans of disdain from all around him, a scoff of his own escaping him as he shook his head and went to slap his friend's hand away from the deck of cards.

"Beats still having an ugly mug like yours, Jason." he grinned in response, pushing himself to his feet and dusting off his hands. "I almost had you that time though."

"Did you? Cuz' I recall it never even being a close call." Jason snarked back, still smirking arrogantly as he rose a hand to offer a high-five to his twin, who softly returned it with an embarrassed smile.

Jaden offered another small scoff and a shake of his head, smiling over toward the other witness of the game, one of his best friends.

"Harriet? What did you think?"

He watched the girl get to her feet as well, shuffling across the wooden floor of the ranch house with a small roll of her eyes as Jason and his brother still celebrated the victory. Though he noticed a smile pulling at her lips.

"I think you _both_ play the game like amateurs." As she passed, Jaden felt her hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle shove.

His smile widened and he turned to her then, crossing his arms as he watched her half-shuffle, half-slide across the floor on her socks to the kitchen table where a bowl of apples was placed. She picked one up and tossed it in the air, perking her brows at him, apparently waiting for a response as she bit into the apple slowly.

"Well if you're so confident why don't you play me?" Jaden decided to take the bait, waiting for her inevitable snarky reply.

Harriet chewed the apple slowly, her gaze shifting thoughtfully to the ceiling before once again meeting his gaze.

"Mrm.. You see, normally I would accept, but I don't wanna make my best friend cry."

Jaden couldn't help but offer a bark of laughter. Harriet always was pretty cheeky, but this was just desperate.

"Me? Cry? Harri please, now that's just reaching a bit too far don't you think?" He perked a brow right back at her as he reached down to swipe the cards off the table. His mom would kill him if he left game pieces and cards out all over the table again.

"I don't think she's pushing it at all, you're a pretty sore loser, bud." Jason finally chirped from behind Jaden, absentmindedly ruffling his brother's hair as he passed by to pick up an apple himself.

"Oh really? If I remember correctly... _you're _the one who got teary-eyed when I beat you in that little card tournament at school.. you're almost worse than my dad." Jaden quipped back quietly as he moved to plop down on the couch beside Jacob, Jason's twin.

"Papa Cabrera? Competitive? I don't see it." Jason exchanged a quick glance with Harriet, prompting another small scoff from Jaden.

That was priceless... his dad was... something else when it came to games of any sort. That man was beyond competitive, literally zero chill. None whatsoever.. it was frankly embarrassing. One of the many reasons why he had separate game nights for his friends and then with his father. If he didn't he was certain a brawl would break out between his nearly fifty-year-old grown-ass father and his eighteen-year-old best friend. It would... not be pretty. That he was certain of.

"There's a reason he's not allowed to be here when we have game nights." Jaden eyed his friend before catching a small awkward look in Jacob's eyes. He furrowed his brows and almost brought it up, but decided against it... best not to open that can of worms again.

"Not allowed or do you just make sure to schedule when he's at work?" Harriet chimed in this time, taking another big chomp from the apple, elbowing Jason with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Jaden pressed his lips together tightly, giving a small huff.

"He's... gotta run the store. Sometimes it runs late... sometimes he closes up early.. _certainly_ I wouldn't go to the trouble to make sure my embarrassingly competitive father didn't come home in the middle of our game night."

Harriet smirked his way and shook her head, chewing slowly. "Certainly."

Jaden waved a dismissive hand at her and leaned back into the couch a bit, kicking his feet up onto the table as he gave a small, content sigh. Finally he was able to just relax and be at ease for a bit. There wasn't any better way to unwind than spending time with friends, at least in his opinion. There was something about being around them that just lit him up inside, a way of distracting himself from all of the chaos and the politics and the approaching Games.

It was his last year in the bowl after all, he thought he would feel relieved when he finally turned 18, that if he hadn't been picked for the last six years then he still wouldn't be. Not that the logic made any sort of sense. If anything it would be this year that he was picked, his name was in there enough now, not that he ever had to put it in more for taking out tesserae or anything, but it was enough to make him nervous. Having a game night and keeping his friends close was grounding for him. Enough to keep him at ease and keep his head straight.

"Earth to Jaden?"

Suddenly something hit him hard in the shoulder, jolting him from his brief moment of deep thought, and forcing a surprised frown onto his face. He looked down at the apple now on the couch beside him, then glanced back up to see Jason and Harriet eyeing him with smug smirks. He reached down and picked it up, weighing it in his hand absentmindedly.

"Um. Ow."

"uHm, OwW." Jason mocked him, waving his hands sarcastically as he walked forward, putting the half eaten apple down onto the wooden table.

Jaden rolled his eyes then settled his gaze on the slightly smiling Jacob.

"You didn't warn me."

Jacob only replied with a quiet shrug and an even bigger smile.

"Traitor."

Jason walked over and gently whacked him over the head, pointing to one of the board games tucked under the small table in front of the couch.

"Get one of those out, I want to win every trash game you own."

"In your dreams, Pickett."

Harriet cackled from the kitchen table then went to scurry over, sitting criss-cross on the floor as Jaden moved past her to slide one of the games out and place the box onto the table, smirking.

"Count me in!" she grinned, slapping Jaden gently on the shoulder as he began to set everything up.

"Wasn't even a thought to leave you out." he smiled toward her and began to set up the pieces as everyone got settled. Even the relatively silent Jacob scooched forward on the couch to get closer to the table, silently asking to join in as well.

Jaden carefully unfolded the game board, smiling quietly to himself as he took a deep, relaxing breath, sliding the different colored pieces to their respective players. Red for Jason, purple for Harriet, blue for Jacob and orange for himself. He reached a hand out to pick up the dice, but Harriet's hand shot forward and swiped it up before he could, startling him slightly as she grinned over at him, wrinkling her nose teasingly as she flashed a smile and began to roll the dice.

"Ladies first, gentlemen." she smirked as she threw the dice down onto the board and eagerly picked up her piece, moving it forward.

Jaden's smile never left his face... even when the dice got to him last.

* * *

**A/N: Gamenightgamenightgamenight. **

**This was a much needed break fro a. Thank you AmericanPi for this lovely boi. **

**Stay tuned for more amazing submissions! Hope you're all staying warm! **

**~ Anna :D**


	11. Paxton and Amity

**A/N: Henlo friends! I've decided to start combINING the intros due to how short the updates are getting and because I've gotten a little bit off schedule! But hopefully everyone is enjoying them so far :)**

***Also very slight mentions of abuse in case that's a trigger!**

**SO here you aRE.**

* * *

**Paxton Silva, 12**

**District 8 Male**

* * *

_Tap. Tap... Tap... taptaptaptap._

"Paxton... are you listening to me?"

Myra's voice broke through his thoughts, his half-lidded tired eyes sweeping over to her as he scrunched up his nose in boredom, still absentmindedly tapping his pencil on the table.

"Define.. listening.."

"Paaaaax..."

Paxton huffed and pushed himself back from the table, dropping his pencil and rolling it around with one hand as he dramatically sank back into his seat. His best friend offered him a disappointed frown, pushing her tiny wired framed glasses up toward her eyes again after they had drooped a bit while pointing out the numbers on the homework sheet.

"Whaaaat? This is disgusting. I've never seen anything so worthless in my life- what am I gonna do with algae-bra."

"Can you at least _try _to be serious, please? Pretty please?"

Paxton frowned as his gaze shifted down to the paper in front of him, pursing his lips slightly as he huffed and went to quickly skim over the question. Right. Fifteen honeycombs times x amount of bees.. equals...

"I'll get serious when the teacher does- honeycombs? Really? And why fifteen, that's an absurd number. Ridiculous."

He blinked when Myra gave a somewhat annoyed sigh, but to be honest, he was annoyed too! They'd been at it for like.. a whole hour. It was boring and he didn't get it, sure he asked Myra to help but he thought it would take like ten minutes before she left and he could flub all the answers and just deal with whatever grade he got. He went to school for a good time not to be Einstein or whatever.

"Sorry.." he muttered quietly, leaning forward to rest his head on his hand as he blinked slowly at the paper. "It's just frustrating."

Myra nodded and went to swipe up the paper, slipping it into Paxton's crumpled red folder before promptly putting it in his backpack. She then offered a smile.

"I know, it's okay. I used to be terrible at algebra.. I guess we can take a brea-"

"_Yes!"_ Paxton leapt out of his chair, grinning as he was finally released from the horrible hellish prison that was _math_.

Quickly, he grabbed his backpack quickly and gave it a tug to pull it over his shoulder, however he hadn't noticed it was still leaning on his chair and in his haste, he ended up knocking it over, producing a loud bang throughout the small library. He grimaced as Myra gave a tiny squeak, glancing over his shoulders as he offered a sheepish smile toward all of the heads that had turned his way. After a moment of silence, some of the faces he recognized as his classmates, began to shift into expressions of amusement, some even giving quiet giggles.

At that, he perked up and offered a pair of finger guns their way, specifically at a table of slightly older kids. Hey, if he got laughs out of them that was probably a good thing? At least they weren't picking on him like that poor kid a grade below him. Oof, that guy had it rough. Nope, instead he was pretty well liked if he said so himself, always got at least someone to laugh when he was making a joke of himself... or just making a joke. He really thought he should be a comedian.

He turned on his heel, before he heard a small 'ahem' from behind him, glancing over his shoulder toward Myra as he hauled his backpack over his shoulders. Oop, he had forgotten to pick up the chair. He offered her a small grin then bent down to pick up the chair, pushing it into the table in a manner that was anything but subtle as the legs of the chair scraped across the wood. A few more snorts and giggles erupted from some of the tables beside him. Heh.

"Paxton..." Myra whispered over to him worriedly as she took his arm in hers and began to drag him toward the door.

As they exited, he caught the expression of the librarian sitting at the desk, one that was quite nasty in his opinion. Jeez, he didn't have to be so butthurt about an accident... well a provoked accident... it wasn't his fault he was funny.

He noticed Myra didn't even look up once to face the uptight looking man, just continuing in her unceremonious dragging as the pair continued on their way, scampering out of the library together. Paxton couldn't help but keep the silly grin on his face as the pair slowed down once they had gotten a few feet from the library.

"When I said take a break I didn't mean get us kicked out of the library."

Paxton furrowed his brows, glancing to the door then back at his friend.

"We didn't. You made us leave."

Myra looked a bit flustered then, holding up a finger to point at him before timidly returning it to her side, looking as if she didn't quite know how to respond to that. Almost instantly, Paxton felt a slight pang of guilt. Gosh, he hated when he made her upset, even if he didn't mean to. Myra was still his best friend, and he knew his antics counteracted her normally very quiet and very much so _not _attention seeking personality. But he always kept himself under control when he got a little too overexcited. He tried anyway.

"Sorry.." He offered gently as Myra once again pushed her glasses back up onto her face as she blinked owlishly toward him.

"It's okay, I just... I'd prefer if you tried to calm down a little bit during study time."

Paxton wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Study time's boooooringgg..."

Myra frowned.

"Okay. Okay, yes. I'll calm down for study time.."

And then she offered a smile, heavily placing her hand on his shoulder.

"_Thank _you, Paxton. I know that must be very hard for you to do."

Paxton moved to shrug her hand off his shoulder, suppressing as a smile.

"Not that hard.. I'm not _incapable _of doing it."

Myra suddenly brightened up, offering a slight bounce on her toes. Yes. Yes, Paxton knew he just used a vocabulary word... a pretty easy one.. I mean they were twelve not five.

"See! Study time does work!"

Paxton rolled his eyes slightly as he offered a smile.

"Myra. That's an easy word. I knew it before study time."

"Study time works."

"Okay. Yes. Study time works."

Paxton turned on his heel then to trail after Myra who had began to walk away with her straight posture and her shy, smiling face. Gosh, she walked fast. After a few moments of walking he gave a small smile and began counting the cracks on the sidewalk as they continued their quest to.. wherever Myra was going. Eventually that was revealed when she suddenly stopped, causing Pax to nearly trample over her, stopping just barely in time before he hit her.

"This is a wonderful place to take a break." Myra beamed, looking around.

Paxton furrowed his brows, putting his hands on his hips as he took in the area before them. Huh. The park. It was kinda nice, a little ratty looking. The trees didn't really look the fullest in all honesty, they were planted there a while ago to make the urban look of the district look a little less... urbany? But they were never really up-kept so they just kinda looked a bit sad.. for trees that is.

"A little boring here, don't you think?"

Myra instantly shook her head, moving to set her backpack down on the bench, sitting down beside it and beginning to dig around for something, eventually taking out a brightly colored book and pen. Pax recognized it as her journal.

"Nonsense, it's very peaceful, really clears the head and helps calm me down. You should give it a shot."

Paxton pursed his lips slightly and glanced around again, choosing not to try and argue, not that he really wanted to, Myra was doing him a favor after all. He just didn't really want to... sit in a park and read and write. That's what 'study time' was for. Buuut... some of the trees did look a little easy to climb. There was a good start.

"No promises." he smiled quietly as he moved to pass her and head right for one of the tallest trees. He heard her quietly protest for a moment before she gave a small sigh and went back to scribbling in her journal.

Hey, a tree that tall and sad looking deserved to be climbed.

* * *

**Amity Church, 13**

**District 12 Female**

* * *

Amity glanced to her left at the exhausted miners slowly marching past them, her brows furrowing slightly as she pulled her gaze away from them, shifting them to Pepper, watching her dark curls bounce as she walked slowly ahead of her. It had been a while since her friend had walked ahead of her like that. Ami couldn't help but feel a swell of pride as she watched her take timid, yet more confident steps along the dirt road away from the Seam.

Her father had recently passed away from a horrible cough he had developed over the years, Amity assumed from all the coal dust he had inhaled over his time in the mines, but she knew he was never really... that great of a father. She was extremely lucky to have her own out of the mines and actually care about her and try to bond with her. Pepper's was different. She saw the way she left her house to meet her on the street, she looked blank... she looked hurt. Through small talks she had determined that maybe she was being hurt at home, but before she had any chance to confront him, he'd fallen too ill to even get up off the couch, dying within days. Karma, Amity liked to believe.

"Ami..?" The girl's quiet voice was barely audible as she glanced over her shoulder toward Amity.

"What's up, Pep?"

"Do you have the money?"

Amity reached into the pocket of her worn pair of sweatpants, shaking the small coins she and Pepper had managed to collect over the past few weeks. It really wasn't much of anything, but it would be enough to afford a small loaf of bread if they were lucky, and that was just fine with them.

Pepper offered a small smile upon hearing the clinking of the coins, pausing quietly when they reached the end of the street, looking around before slipping into one of the alleyways. Amity squinted slightly in the darker area, straining to see the few figures huddled over against the wall of the alley, taking Pepper's trembling hand in hers as they stepped over the legs of sleeping or resting people to get to the end of the narrow alley.

"Mrs. Buderige?" Amity called out quietly, aware that Pepper certainly wouldn't be the one to get the old woman's attention.

At first, there wasn't a response, then came a grunt from behind one of the damp, moldy boxes and the hunch-backed woman revealed herself, one dark and one pale blue eye staring up at them. Pepper's grip around Amity's hand tightened as the woman's nearly soulless stare flickered between the two, until it finally narrowed.

"Mrm... Church?"

"Yes, Mrs. Buderige... Pepper and I-"

The woman held out a wrinkled hand with nails long and dirty.

"Money."

Amity glanced over to Pepper, nodding gently and offering a reassuring smile as she slowly let go of Pepper's hand, grateful that she only clung to it for a few seconds after she had begun to pull away. She then slowly reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out the coins, counting them out in front of the woman quietly before placing them into her hand.

"Three?" the woman rasped quietly, eyeing the coins in her hand.

"Yes, miss. That's what you asked for the last time."

For a moment, the woman was quiet before shaking her head, Amity's heart dropped slightly. The woman was stubborn... and greedy. Understandably so, her home was a soggy box in the back of an alley, but she always managed to get small bits of bread.. some of the time it was burnt.. but it was still food and it was cheaper than buying it from straight from the bakery. Every time she'd ask for more or ask for different methods of payment. It was hard work getting anything at all, but they always did for her. Not to mention Amity was always very polite, even when she didn't want to be.

"I need four." The woman glanced up at them, dropping the coins.

"B-But.. ma'am... we..."

"_Four!" _the woman suddenly snapped, instantly silencing poor Pepper who gave a startled squeak and stepped back.

Amity furrowed her brows, a flare of anger rippling through her as she bent down and picked up the coins, staring directly back at the woman this time.

"We have _three_. It's what you asked for the last time and it's what we got. You're lucky we were able to get that much. You know it's plenty fair, so quit yelling at my friend and take the money before we go to the bakery and tell them you've been stealing from their dumpster."

The woman blinked, looking taken aback, Amity herself hesitated as she finished the sentence. No, she wouldn't go to anyone... most likely.. she wouldn't afford to get bread again. At least not for a few months. But Mrs. Buderige didn't need to know that.

"Bah- I'm the only person putting food on your table, girl. You wouldn't do such a thing."

Amity hesitated again then stuck her chin up slightly, her fingers wrapping around the coins.

"You _were_ putting food on the table... but now you're saying you won't.. so... it won't make a difference if you're gone or not... and the Peacekeepers will make sure you're... _gone_."

Pepper had drawn closer to Amity, she felt her wide doe-eyed stare on her the whole time while Buderige stared up at her, squinting thoughtfully. It wasn't a lie really, about the Peacekeepers. The ones in Twelve were always a bit relaxed, but gradually they had started to become more strict, most likely because Twelve's population had sprung back up, and sometimes that meant a few more rebels in the crowd. Either way, they probably wouldn't just let a thieving old street rat off with a slap on the wrist, and the old woman knew that.

"Money." she scowled, holding out her hand for the three coins.

Amity breathed a quiet sigh of relief, placing the coins back into the wrinkly hand of the woman, giving a side eye to Pepper who's face was a deathly pale. Ami once again offered a small, reassuring smile before looking back over to the woman who was rummaging around in a dirty cloth bag behind the old box. After a moment she pulled out small, wrapped up object, handing it over roughly to Amity.

"Next time, you bring _five_." the woman scowled.

Amity frowned in response, nodding her head toward the other end of the alley where her and Pepper had entered. Pepper nodded quickly and moved to swiftly step over the alley-dwellers again, Ami having noticed her hands were trembling uncontrollably. As they approached the entrance to the alley, Amity began to catch up, moving to try and reach her free hand out to take Pepper's reassuringly, but the girl was moving a bit too fast. Amity frowned as the girl moved to turn the corner, her breath catching in her throat as she caught the flash of white and then Pepper was on the ground, having run headfirst into a Peacekeeper.

"Pep-!"

Amity sprinted forward, dropping the bread as the Peacekeeper reached down for the startled girl, grabbing her roughly by the collar. Anger surged through the girl as she got closer.

"Let her go!"

The Peacekeeper turned his head as Amity scrambled to a stop, reaching out to grab onto his wrist and try and wrench it away from Pepper. But as she grabbed his wrist, his hand curled into a fist and struck out. Amity only registered a quick flash of white and blinding pain as she flew toward the ground, the sound of someone else dropping to the ground beside her one of the few things she was still aware of.

She blinked, the world spinning as she began to push herself to her hands and knees, only to feel the boot of the Peacekeeper collide harshly with her side, sending her back down to the ground. A small groan was the only thing she could muster as she became vaguely aware of the Peacekeeper staring down at her. She could tell he was saying something, but his words melded together, his face red and his mouth moving far quicker than she was able to register. He waved a baton at her before looking around, pressing his lips together and storming away.

She waited a few moments before attempting to push herself back to her knees, a hesitant hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned her head slowly to see the blurry face of Pepper staring at her. For as well as Amity could see, Pepper didn't seem visibly hurt, just more so distraught. She was vaguely aware of someone shaking her.

"Amity? Amity! Are you okay? Hello?"

Pepper's frantic voice rang through her head, prompting her to nod, the world slowly coming back into focus as she brought a hand up to her slightly stinging nose. When she pulled it away, her fingers were covered in red.

"Oh..."

"It's okay, don't worry, do...don't worry, we'll go back to your house! We'll get your dad, he can help you, right? Right?"

Amity slowly mustered up a smile, waving her hand as she took in Pepper for a moment, confirming that she wasn't hurt. She moved to wipe her nose with her sleeve, ignoring the massive red stain it left on the fabric before turning her head and crawling forward slightly for the bread, picking it up before slowly rising to her feet with Pepper's help. She swayed slightly, the ground feeling as if it were moving right under her feet as she tried to walk.

Thank goodness Pepper was a taller than her, she leaned against her easily and used her as a sort of crutch as she walked forward. Within a few moments, the pain became a bit apparent, her body and nose began to ache. But it was better her than Pepper. And it was better a broken nose than lashings.. she got scared there for a moment. He was tough on her, but not so much that he would flog her she guessed. Maybe he had a change of heart.. or didn't want to go to the trouble of having to put all of that together. Either way, she considered herself lucky considering the circumstances. And if it had been Pepper things would've been much worse.

At least they still got the bread.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. District 12 drama and District 8 wholesomeness. I hope you all enjoyed these two! We're getting veRy close to the Reaping POVs, yEET! **

**Thanks to all who have been sticking with this story and to those who just found it! I appreciate your comments and support :)) **

**See you next time and happy holidays!**

**~ Anna :D**


	12. Focus

**A/N: Hugs and cookies. A bit of a longer chapter to lead up to the Reapings, but these guys are amAzinG so, wHIP. **

***There's a bit of abusiveness happening in the first POV, nothing too severe, but if you're uncomfortable with that feel free to skip! **

* * *

**Rupert Mint, 18**

**District 11 Male**

* * *

_**Three Days Before the Reaping**_

"Wow... you're such a lucky guy, Rupert.."

Azalea's squeaky voice cut through the chatter of the various people on the street around them. Rupert eyed her quietly, taking another small bite of his sandwich as he watched his boyfriend step through the crowd toward them. A very small smile pulled at his lips as he nodded quietly in response, looking back down at the writing on the notebook that was propped up against his legs, subtly tapping his pen along the paper. He began to read his fantasy-filled writing silently to himself, up until the point where he had stopped writing. It needed a little work but.. it wasn't bad actually. He thought he was getting better, maybe Fowler would even want to read it at some point this time.

"Rupert.."

At the sound of Fowler's gentle sounding drawl, he glanced up and offered a smile, one that was quickly replaced with a startled frown as his boyfriend tossed a pouch of coins onto his notebook, nearly crumpling the paper and sending his pen flying. He quickly went to stick the smile back onto his face as he steadied the notebook and slipped the pouch back into his pocket.

"Thanks for the extra cash, babe." Fowler knelt slightly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before standing up and stretching out his arm. "Thank Mayor Mama for me too."

Rupert gave a small, amused scoff, he found his mother's nickname to be quite funny himself though never actually used it directly to address her, but his friends often did, and by extension, Fowler.

"Anything for you."

Beside Rupert, his best friend Acker shifted slightly. Sensing his friend's discomfort, Rupert glanced over and tilted his head slightly.

"Hey..."

Acker perked a brow and turned his head to look at him, his large, dark brown eyes filled with... disappointment.

"Hey."

Rupert couldn't help but frown again, closing the cover of the notebook over the pages and placing his sandwich onto the plastic bag beside him. He tilted his head questioningly, hoping to prompt an answer from his disturbed looking friend. He did that sometimes whenever he and Fowler interacted in any way at all, Rupert always thought it was weird.

"You already know what my problem is." the boy responded quietly, hugging his knees to his chest with one arm as he gestured in the direction Fowler went.

Rupert curiously turned his head to follow his gaze, settling on his boyfriend and his other good friend Bluebell embracing each other happily. He continued to watch as the pair gave each other a small kiss before Acker gestured to them then to Rupert.

"You think that's healthy? You let him walk all over you, I said it once and I'm not afraid to say it over and over until it finally gets through that thick skull of yours."

That was it. That was the stinger. Acker was always so overprotective, in Rupert's opinion, his relationship with Fowler wasn't any of his business. They were happy, Rupert was happy, Fowler was happy.. and that was good. Sure they had their blips every now and then but he didn't mind it, he never even thought anyone would be interested in loving him to begin with and now he had a boyfriend who cared about him.

"It's fine, Acker... it's just every now and again, you know that. Fowler told me that Bluebell doesn't mind that he's in a relationship with me.."

"Rupert, that's not the point here-"

Azalea then scoffed, waving a hand.

"Stuff it, Acker, they've got one of the most romantic relationships I've ever seen..."

Rupert watched as Acker crinkled his nose and glanced over to Azalea.

"What do you know about relationships, Azalea, last I checked you were single and begging to mingle."

Rupert gave a snort of amusement, bringing his hand up to his mouth as Azalea gasp indignantly, pursing her lips and tossing her hair over her shoulder. She then slowly stood up and jammed a finger in Acker's face.

"You need to learn when to _shut up_."

"That makes two of us then."

With an irritated huff, Azalea glanced around then kicked some dirt from the sidewalk up onto Acker's pants and shoes, causing Rupert to lean back a little to avoid the debris. Acker only watched indifferently as the girl stormed off, an embarrassed red tint to her cheeks. After a moment of watching her leave, Acker turned to Rupert, giving his own sigh and standing. Rupert knew she would be okay.. she'd just been a little edgy with the Reaping getting closer. She got that way every year but this year in particular.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should start to open your eyes." he spoke quietly, looking to Fowler then back to Rupert. "This isn't any good for you."

Rupert began to protest but Acker had already turned his back, stuffing his hands in his pockets and crossing the street quietly. Rupert slowly wrapped up the rest of his sandwich and put it gently in his bag, hugging his notebook to his chest and sliding the pen behind his ear as he stood quietly himself to wait for Fowler to get done talking with Bluebell. He watched quietly as the two cozied up to each other, absentmindedly tearing his gaze away and to the fruit stand across the street.

No. Acker didn't have a point. He didn't know the behind the scenes, it wasn't always the way it looked and he just didn't understand that. Fowler may occasionally be affectionate with Bluebell but that doesn't.. necessarily mean he loves Rupert any less. He's even told him so.. Rupert would do anything for Fowler.

And he knew if it came down to it, Fowler would do anything for him too.

* * *

**Celio Pelonius, 12**

**District 9 Male**

* * *

_**Two Days Before the Reaping**_

Gosh it was nice. Normally it would be sweltering on days like this, especially while working in the fields, but it was actually quite pleasant. The sickle in his hand didn't have the same usual weight to it, maybe he was getting use to it or maybe it was just because it wasn't so _hot_. The heat made everything harder and that was just a fact. He took a break from hacking away at the tall stalks of grain to take a deep breath, smiling slightly. He did look over his shoulder to make sure no one had spotted him though, not that he thought they would.

Celio was small, even for his age, odds were no one would spot him within the tall grain to scold him or hit him for not working. Plus, a little break didn't hurt anybody. It was just too nice a moment in the day to ignore. White puffy clouds passed over the sun to allow some extra shade while a soft gust of wind rustled the grains and tousled his hair. After his short break, he gave a small sigh and went back to swinging the sickle carefully, slicing the next few bits of grain in front of him. He paused to place the sickle down and take a small strand of white string out of the pouch on his work belt, carefully tying small stacks of the grain together before placing them gently in the basket at his feet.

That was his favorite part, tying the knot on the grain. He didn't know why but it was kind of fun, something that allowed him some pause so he could focus. Sometimes when he was bored he'd even try to make each knot different until he ran out of ideas and started over, doing the same various knots but in different orders. It really spiced up the work day.

After making a little bunny-eared knot on the final stack of untied grain, he tossed it in the basket and moved on to get to the tallest crops toward the middle of the field. Those would die off soon and would become useless if they weren't cut soon, sometimes the workers would ignore the middle and focus on the shorter crops around the edge of the field in order to stay closest to the road to clock out quicker, but there was something satisfying to Celio knowing he was actually doing good work. Sure, he knew the middle of the field was a bit more dangerous, that's where most of the snakes liked to hide and whatnot, most of them weren't venomous and often times they'd just leave you alone as long as they weren't accidentally stepped on. But it was enough to spook even the older workers.

Celio.. didn't really mind. Sure he was scared but he'd gone back there once with a nice older man, Becker, he was really nice, and he showed him that the snakes were mostly harmless. And since Celio trusted Becker, he trusted the snakes. Plus.. there weren't as many people. Not that Celio hated people, he was just shy.. he never knew what to say, always got a little mixed up when he talked. A lot of the time they were just bigger than him.. and intimidating and it was a little scary.

After a few moments of walking, Celio reached his destination in the middle of the field, setting down the basket at his feet and moving to start cutting away at the tall stalks of grain, standing on his toes slightly to catch them when they fell. He got a nice big stack, taking out another piece of string to tie them together when he heard something. A rustling noise.

He froze, looking around quietly before setting the untied stack of grain down near the basket, moving to stand on his toes again quietly to try and peer over the grain. He furrowed his brows as the sound continued, melding together with the sound of footsteps against the dirt. Celio blinked and moved to quickly pick up the sickle again in case he needed to pretend he was still working. Though the footsteps quietly made their way past them, the grain swaying slightly as the person walked by silently.

Celio grip the sickle tightly with both hands, holding his breath slightly until he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. He waited a few more moments before slowly setting the tool down and crouching to tie off the grain again, shaking out his trembling hands before finishing the knot and placing it into the basket. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief before standing slowly to get back to worker.

Before he even reached the sickle, Celio was frozen in place again, this time by a bloodcurdling scream. Celio's breath caught in his throat as the hair on the back of his neck stood up, after a moment of sheer terror, he looked around frantically. There wasn't another scream, but quiet groaning and an odd sound of something cutting through leather. Against his better judgement, Celio went to quickly move forward toward the sound.

"H-Hello?" his voice sounded quiet, squeaky in the relatively quiet open air. "Is someone hurt?"

There was silence. Then finally a pained response.

"Over here!"

Instantly, Celio rushed forward, shoving the grain out of his way as he followed the sound of the voice before stopping short right before tripping over someone sprawled out on the ground. A shriek of terror ripped out of Celio as he scrambled away from the long slithering black creature that slunk into the grain, after having been positioned right beside the fallen figure's leg. He then quickly looked over and down.

There on the ground was a young man in his mid to late teens, his face scrunched up in pain as he held his leg close, a jagged mark on his boot as if some of the leather had been slashed away. But oddly enough, the boot had been removed, the boy's bare foot bleeding from two puncture wounds, clearly having been bitten by the snake. The sound of pounding footsteps suddenly became apparent from behind Celio.

"Quick- my boot. My _boot." _

Celio started quietly and looked down to where the boy was pointing, quickly grabbing the boot in shaky hands, nearly dropping it as he handed it over to the teen, watching as he shoved the boot back onto his foot with another loud cry of pain. After a few seconds of gasping and trying to compose himself, Celio watched as he brought a finger to his lips and shushed him, offering a wink and a clearly pained grin before crying out loudly. Celio blinked, scrambling back into the grain a bit as a group of workers and a couple of Peacekeepers burst through the crops.

"What happened?" one of the largest Peacekeepers barked out first, eyeing the boy.

"A sn... A snake! I stepped on it... my boot had a hole.. it must've gotten in and bitten me!"

The workers, shared concerned glances, looking to the Peacekeepers who looked as if they didn't quite know how to handle the situation.

"Right.. we need to get him to the hospital." One of the older and gruffest looking men responded, his deep voice striking a bit of unease in Celio.

Luckily, he was still tucked away within the tall grain, hopefully out of sight from the group for the most part. He watched as the workers reached down and picked up the groaning teen, carrying him quietly toward the main path. Cielo watched with wide eyes, still crouched quietly, waiting until the Peacekeepers stepped off after the workers before he moved to scurry back to the sickle and basket.

Swiftly, he picked them up before moving to hurry after the group, making sure to stay quite a few paces behind. All the while his mind began to race. That kid purposefully took his shoe off... it's like he wanted that snake to bite him. But why? Cielo frowned as he scurried past the crowd of workers now gathered together by the Peacekeepers, talking quietly about the boy who had been rushed off to the hospital.

He moved past them and quickly went to set his basket down at the nearest payout station, watching eagerly as the woman there weighed the basket, then offered him three small coins in return. He smiled gently at her, pocketing the coins before quickly turning around and heading off with a wide eyed stare, the smile gone from his face. He just hoped that the snake hadn't been poisonous.. he just couldn't fathom why anyone would want that for themselves anyway...

A small shiver rippled through him as he quietly passed the group of workers with his head down. Maybe there was something he could've done to help him before it happened.. or maybe he would've wanted it to happen anyway. It gnawed away at him as he kept his hands stuffed in his pockets, however as he passed a sentence jumped out at him.

"...to get out of the Reaping.."

Cielo furrowed his brows, resisting the urge to stop and ask if that was something you could even do. He knew that if you were on death's door or were bedridden for a prolonged amount of time that you were spared for the year, but it had to be a darn good excuse. But to be bitten by a snake? One that could be poisonous? That was a lot to take in for him. A pang of anxiety suddenly struck him. It was his first year, sure he didn't know first hand what the Reapings were like yet, but he'd been trying not to think about it. The odds technically were in his favor, he only had his name in once... but yeah, it was the Quarter Quell, there was always some kind of cruel twist or theme to them that made them even less desirable than the normal Games if that was possible. He gave another small shiver.

Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

**Waverly Crystal, 18**

**District 5 Female**

* * *

_**The Evening Before the Reaping**_

Denton was late.

Waverly took solace in recognizing that he was late most of the time, but typically never this late... of all the nights too. She gave a quiet sigh, glancing down at her watch as the soft, cool breeze gently swept over her face. The breeze always was a bit better up on her roof, and it was peaceful to watch all of the street lamps and district lights flicker on once it was past dark. Denton did with her nearly every night, but if he didn't hurry up, he'd probably miss it. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure he hadn't entered the room when she wasn't looking, but still no one.

A concerned frown began to pull at her lips as she leaned back against the tiles of her roof, careful not to slip off it as she folded her arms behind her head and stared up at the dark sky, imagining the way the stars must like behind all of the light pollution. She had gotten a book about the stars once, constellations and stuff, it had the most beautiful pictures, they invoked awe in anyone who saw them, but she'd never seen too many real stars outside of the book. Sometimes, she'd catch one or two twinkling through the smog and bright lights from the factories, but that was it.

But, they were still there even if she couldn't see them and so she'd imagine them just like how she saw painted on clear skies in her book. Slowly, she breathed in before giving a small breath out of her nose, turning her head slightly toward the street. Though as she did she noticed her curtains move slightly, so she perked up and propped herself up onto her elbows after rolling over onto her stomach. She felt her smile return as Denton's shock of red hair became visible through the window, watching him slip past the curtains and climb onto the roof. He began to move his hands then, so her eyes drifted down to read the familiar sign language he produced for her.

_'Sorry I'm late, I got caught up.'_

Waverly smiled and shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly at him, waiting to respond as she looked him over, tilting her head before slowly moving her hands up to respond.

_'In another fight?'_

Denton didn't respond, and that was all the answer she needed. She couldn't help but pity him, even if he didn't want it. He was strong, stronger than Waverly in her opinion, but he was always antagonized at school, between homophobes and just your average jerk, he couldn't seem to catch a break. Waverly had it lucky, she was able to make friends, people liked her for some reason, either that or that figured it was overstepping to make fun of the deaf girl. Maybe they were pity friends.

'_You can just walk away you know.' _She finally continued her thought, lowering her hands to her lap after fully facing him.

Denton shook his head then, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

_'No, I can't. You don't understand.'_

_'I do.' _

Waverly was quick to respond, leaning forward slightly to make sure her body language was clear and to the point. It wasn't news to her that Denton thought no one would ever understand him, and maybe he had the tragic backstory to justify his belief in that, but she was trying to make a change in his life, trying to show that he didn't have to be alone in figuring stuff out. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

_... 'I know you do.'_

His hands moved slowly, and his knuckles were noticeably bruised and swollen. Waverly glanced up at him before offering a gentle smile and reaching out to take his hands in hers, gently rubbing her thumb over the bruises in a comforting manner. His hands were shaking. Slowly, she moved her own hands away to talk to him.

_'I also know you're nervous about tomorrow, but tomorrow isn't written in stone yet so you don't have to go around acting like it is. You can stay out of trouble for the next twelve hours.' _

Denton pressed his lips together slightly at her response before turning his head away and giving a small shrug of his shoulder. Waverly responded with her own sigh and shook her head, planting a hand on his shoulder and turning him outward slightly as the lights began to illuminate the now darkening streets. It was their favorite moment of the day, and it wouldn't be ruined by brooding over tomorrow's possibilities, she refused for that to happen. She watched as Denton hesitantly lifted his gaze to the streets, his eyes lighting up slightly along with the street lamps.

Slowly, she moved her hand down to rest over Denton's hand, smiling again as she shifted her gaze back out to the streets. She felt her own pang of anxiety at the mention of tomorrow.. but she had to let it go for now. No sense dwelling on it longer than she had to.

For now, all she had to do was focus on the lights and her best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da, yEs. Onto the Reaping, if you haven't seen your tribute with a POV yet, it will be coming in the form of Reaping Day! S t.**

**I hope you enjoyed these wonderful darlings as much as I do! :)**

**Stay safe and have some happy holidays!**

**~ Anna :D**


	13. Reaping Day - Part 1

**A/N: This is it chief. This chapter's probs gonna be a bit long but yEet**

* * *

**Dorothea Barone, 18**

**District 1 Female**

* * *

"Cass! Almost time to go, hurry it up!"

Dorothea gave the bathroom door a quick knock, pulling her hand away to tie the white bow around her lavender dress carefully. After a peppy, muffled response from her sister, she stepped off toward the staircase, trotting downstairs with her heeled white boots in hand. Upon hitting the last step she heard a small gasp from the direction of the kitchen, furrowing her brows and glancing over her shoulder, she found her mother standing in the archway with her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh my... darling you look incredible.."

A smile graced her lips as she moved forward to embrace her mother tightly, holding her close for a moment. She loved her mother's hugs, they were so genuine, so filled with pride and joy for her children. She could feel the love in each embrace she gave. As she began to pull away, she caught sight of her father's emotionless stare from where he was silently eating a piece of toast at the kitchen table. Thea felt the smile slowly fall from her features as she offered him a brief glare before putting on the happy facade again for her mother.

"You picked the dress, mom."

Her mother waved a hand, grinning as she went to back up and take in Dorothea again.

"Well, you picked the color, my dear and you never fail to pick correctly. What a _beautiful_ color on you!"

"Thank you.."

She smiled and went to take her mother's hands in her own, taking the moment to silently appreciate her for her support before her mom took her by the shoulders and went to usher her into the dining room where one of the biggest mirrors hung. She picked up a brush that she had set there and began to slowly brush through Thea's long blonde curls, smiling all the while. Thea watched from the mirror, her own very small smile lingering for a moment before it slowly faded.

"Why's he here?" she made sure to keep her voice quiet.

The brush stopped halfway through her hair, pausing for a moment before it slowly continued. Her mother's smile didn't disappear entirely, but it was smaller.

"He wanted to see you off."

Oh that was rich. Dorothea gave a small scoff, shaking her head quietly.

"He should've stayed holed up in whatever shack he found for himself..."

"Thea..."

Dorothea turned then, not in anger, more so just frustration, quickly softening her annoyed expression once she saw the look on her mother's face.

"He nearly _killed_ you..."

"I know... I know, dear... but... you're still his daughter... you know how he feels about you volunteering..."

"It's not his decision to make. It's yours and mine and we've made it.."

Thea then turned back around, hoping that her mother would understand that she had made her point and that she didn't want to carry on the conversation anymore. It was hard to think about, what her own 'father' had done to her and her mother. He killed her unborn sibling, just out of fear they'd end up like her, a volunteer for the Games. Just because he was afraid everyone who volunteered would be his sister. She once felt pity for him but now only hatred and the scars he left behind were left.

"Well... then... would you like down or up.."

Her mother's voice snapped her out of her rage and Dorothea glanced into the mirror, staring at her own fiery hazel eyes before giving her hair a quick glance.

"Maybe a braid.."

"Down the back?"

"Mhm."

Her mother smiled and began to tie her hair back into a loose braid, finishing after a few moments before moving to gently turn Dorothea to face her again. She watched as her mother's eyes began to tear up slightly.

"You.. are going to be the most gorgeous volunteer District One has ever seen..."

Thea gave a soft smile and a scoff, opening her arms to embrace her mother gently. Though, being careful as she did.. it wouldn't be long before she would have the twins.. and she had hoped they'd come sooner so she could be here for her and them when they were born. So that she could make sure her father stayed as far away from them as possible. But she would just have to wait for a few weeks until she came home, then everything would be okay.

"Oh _wow,_ Thea, you look amazing!"

Dorothea turned to eye her sister who had dressed herself up in a long, flowing white sundress with little yellow splotches near the sleeves. She looked absolutely adorable.

"And you look like the cutest little thing.." she smiled, watching as her mother went to embrace her next.

"Oh, absolutely adorable!"

Cass hugged her mom back then went to squirm out of her grasp.

"Moooooooom, you'll mess up my hair."

Thea gave a small shake of her head, a fond smile on her lips as she looked to her sister's fancy up-do. She wasn't the one volunteering today but she looked just as good.

"You trying to steal my spotlight, you little punk?" she smiled and passed her sister to go to the steps, playfully flicking one of the little braids she had in her hair.

Cass gasped dramatically and scrambled away, nearly slipping on her long dress and went tumbling into the arms of her giggling mother.

"Oh please, you're volunteering for the _Quarter Quell!_ That's totally wicked!"

Dorothea smiled as she went to sit down on the steps and slip her feet into her white lace up boots, tying the knots carefully so they looked good, but were still functional. She gave a roll of her eyes as she got up and went to nod her head toward the door.

"Time to go."

Cass perked up and trotted away from her mother who seemed to have a small bit of an issue letting her go. Thea went to step on outside, a pleasantly warm breeze ruffling her hair the instant she opened the door, waiting for her mother to follow after her before she quickly slammed the door behind her, not waiting to see if her father was coming or not. Slowly, she stepped down the stairs and onto the stone path that led to the center of the district. Thea glanced over to her smiling sister who seemed entranced with the way her heeled shoes clicked on the stones.

She was fifteen years old... certainly not a child anymore but she had that way about her. She was the way District One tributes were often thought of. Ditzy, blonde, dumb as a bat but with a fiery temper that could be enough to take anyone down. She was a good thing to study for Thea actually, so she could practice that ditzy and dumb part.

The crowd of overdressed teenagers became bigger the closer they got to the square. Thea received smiles and waves from her younger friends still training in the academy. She'd become sort of a role model there for a while, she wasn't an arrogant bitch like the last few female volunteers, but she was confident and just as hardworking as they were. Then she received the jealous glares, the unhappy scowls, the narrow-eyed pretentious stares.

None of them phased her as she signed in and took her place in the eighteen-year-old section, offering a smile and a wave to an over excited Cass as she went off to her own section, and her mother who waited in the back proudly with the rest of the parents. They had gotten there a bit late to be honest, nothing horrible, but it was just a bit hard for her to worm her way to the front of the group and find a place closest to the aisle.

As she finally did, the pink-clad escort, Cress strut onto the stage wearing a pretty kick-ass pair of gold, six-inch heels. Thea smiled, she was a Capitolite and therefore dressed pretty ridiculously, but she also had her own flare that brought her just a little bit closer to home and her voice wasn't annoying and squeaky like most of the other escorts, she had a pretty normal voice actually, if not for a bit of a thick Capitol accent.

"District One, how are we this morning!"

The crowd around Thea reacting with a loud cheer, clapping their hands excitedly, mimicking Cress' own excitement.

"Well, well, _wonderful!"_ she clapped her own hands slightly, grinning out at the crowd before rubbing her gloved hands together.

"As you know, we'll just watch our brief video from the Capitol and get right down to business!"

The crowd offered another few claps before falling silent as the video began to play, the sound coming from all sides as the four large speakers set up around the area blared. Thea could hardly focus on the video, one minute felt like an eternity, butterflies flitting about in her stomach and her hands trembling slightly at her sides. Not out of fear or nerves, but of excitement and anticipation. This was it.. everything she'd been working toward the past six years of her life. It all came down to this. It had all paid off and today was going to be about _her_.

When the video faded, Cress's gold painted lips pulled into a smile and she took a deep breath, almost at the same time Thea did.

"Well now! Thank you to the Capitol for supplying us with that wonderful video.. hm? Now.. for the moment you've all been waiting so patiently for... the time for us to meet our tributes from District One!"

The crowd erupted again as Cress walked steadily over toward the bowl to her left, wasting no time in sticking her hand into the names within and pulling out a card. She went to the microphone and began to unwrap the name. This was it. This was it.. this was her time... finally.

"Citrine Sitterly!"

"I volunteer!"

Dorothea's hand shot up as the crowd of girls by the aisle instantly parted, some patting her on the shoulder or grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze as she passed. Others avoided her gaze or stared silently. She was on the aisle in a second, the crowd offering a pretty loud applause for her.. just for her! The rush of adrenaline sent her into almost a sort of excited daze.

"Oh, how wonderful! Come on up here, beautiful, let's get your name!"

Cress's smile was wide and genuine, as it normally was when she got a decent looking tribute to present to the Capitol. Not that it was any sort of hard work for her, there was a sort of appearance check you had to pass before you were officially granted permission to volunteer. Thea guessed that it was to maintain the perfect image of District One.

Cress took her into her arms and placed her right in front of the microphone where Thea stuck her head up confidently, speaking clearly and precisely.

"Dorothea Barone."

The crowd cheered again as she finished her name, prompting an excited squeal from Cress.

"What a _lovely_ name, my dear. Your parents have great taste."

"Yes, my _mother_ does enjoy a more traditional name."

Cress smiled and gave Thea's cheek a little pinch, must to her disdain.. but she grinned along with it anyway, offering a small wave to the crowd as she positioned herself at the left side of Cress. After a moment of speaking with the mayor, she nodded and stepped over to the boy's bowl where she snatched up a name quickly and walked back over to the microphone.

"Carnelian Pianka!"

"I volunteer."

Dorothea tilted her head toward the voice. Her district partner. The voice was young sounding, though rather cool and collected, not as peppy and excited as Dorothea had made her statement. Though when she saw the rather small figure step out of the crowd of sixteen year olds, she couldn't help but only try and mask her surprise. The crowd however, seemed to know him quite well, she recognized him too, from training. He was a knife thrower, and a damn good one at that. But she never really paid the guys too much attention. She had herself to focus on, and she didn't have to compete with them before so. If she recalled it was a rather close call between the boys, as usual. But she assumed an eighteen year old would be chosen.

"Fantastic! Come join us up here, cutie! What's your name?"

The boy couldn't have been more than 5'7, but he was pretty handsome, dark wavy hair and shockingly icy blue eyes. Dorothea knew better than to judge on size and looks though, he was confident and for good reason, just like her. She kept the smile on her face as she looked over every inch of her partner, his body language, the way he carried himself, how he was presenting himself to the Capitol. They were going to be partners, but not allies yet, she wasn't going to choose just anyone, besides only one would come back to One. She watched as he confidently walked over to the microphone and smiled.

"Arsenic Stiletto."

The crowd cheered loudly again, a few hoots coming from the back of the girls' section. God, some of them were idiots.

"Oh how _fantastic_, what a name. And aren't you just adorable too!"

A few laughs could be heard from the crowd then as she reached forward to pinch his cheek as she had done with Thea. The absolute loathing for Cress became apparent in his gaze, but he let her fawn over him for a few moments as had Thea, and it took Thea everything in her power not to laugh. Not at him, but at his spunk. In a way, he already reminded her of a chihuahua she once owned. The thing was tiny but would rip your finger off she got the chance. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad.

When Cress was done giving her farewell speech to the District, she waited for Thea her new partner to shake hands. Thea turned with a small smile, looking down slightly as she reached forward and took his hand, giving it a shake. He had a strong grip, nice. But he quickly let go and turned to head into the back, as did Thea, the smile never leaving her face.

Finally.

* * *

**Denton Sigmund, 18**

**District 5 Male**

* * *

Damn, he'd fallen asleep on the roof again.

He only awoke to the sensation of a cold drizzle of raindrops on his face. Slowly, he sat up, rubbing his eye as he looked around. Hm. Waverly's roof. They always stayed up and watched the city lights go on, but he rarely fell asleep. He must've been tired. And then his throbbing nose reminded him of the fight.

Yep, that was it, that's why he felt so dead tired. He squinted quietly as he eyed the street below, normally bustling with people on their way to work, it was now fairly silent. Ah, Reaping Day. It was a shame really, a nice quiet day spurred only by the fact that innocent kids are being sent off to die. Nothing like a Reaping to brighten things up.

He frowned and gave a small sigh, rolling over onto his hands and knees to begin to climb back up toward the window that Waverly had left open for him, peering inside to catch her sitting at her vanity, slowly brushing out her ashy blonde hair. He blinked, watching her for a moment before giving a small frown and climbing through the window, landing quietly inside the room, before walking over and giving her shoulder a gentle tap.

He watched as she smiled to him through the mirror, eventually turning her head to glance up at him with a bright smile. Denton offered a smile back, which faded slightly as he moved to sit down on the edge of her bed, waiting as she did up her hair. Her smile, it both offered him joy and haunted him at the same time. How could anyone be so optimistic and happy like that? Always sure that everything would work out in the end, always there for everyone, even when they were nervous themselves. He wasn't sure how Waverly could do it, how she was so kind and caring.

Which was exactly why that girl was the light of his life. His best friend no matter what. Not that he had any other friends, but she would be his best one by far if he did. She was the first one he came out to, the only one he cried to when his aunt, his only caregiver, passed away in his arms. The only one had ever told anything, the only one he ever even talked to. She stood up to the bullies when Denton couldn't or refused to. She understood him like no one else could, and in turn he was there for her. Every little problem she could face, he was right by her side to help her face it. Happy to do it too.

He blinked when Waverly's hands began to move, shifting so she was facing him as she signed.

_'Aren't you going to get ready?'_

Denton gave a small shrug of one shoulder, getting up off the bed before walking over to the mirror, giving himself a once over. He was already dressed in some of the nicest clothes he could be in, his hair wasn't too bad either. Typically frizzy and unruly, it was actually alright since the rain had wet it down a little bit. He brought up a hand and went to fuss with it a little bit, making it look a little less raggedy. Not that he cared, but Waverly did, so might as well give an attempt.

He noticed her smiling, looking a bit amused as he struggled with his hair. He offered her a gentle shove, holding back a smile of his own as he nodded toward the door, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt a little bit, before holding the door open for Waverly as she trailed after him. She offered a small roll of her eyes at the gesture, walking out into the narrow hallway and down the stairs.

Denton followed her down, noting that as usual, her father wasn't there. He never was on Reaping Day. God knows where he went, not that Denton cared. He was a coward. He refused to support his own daughter on the one day she needed her most. He was too scared of something that wouldn't even happen. He noticed the way Waverly looked over the entire kitchen to make sure he definitely wasn't home before walking out onto the street. It hurt her.. so it frustrated Denton.

At least the drizzling had cleared up, leaving only a dark, overcast sky, perfect for the occasion. He pondered the dark colors for a moment before picking up the pace to walk beside Waverly, watching as a group of frightened looking little kids walked past them, all holding hands. They only looked to be about twelve or thirteen, maybe their first Reaping. He caught the sad look in Waverly's eyes, reaching out for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, receiving a soft smile in response.

He didn't let go of her until it was time to sign in, and even then he remained close until they reached the gate, walking into the square. Waverly glanced back at him, signing subtly.

_'I'll be near the back of my group, I'll meet you here right after, okay?'_

Denton nodded, smiling back and signing a quick 'okay' before watching her head off into her own group, turning to slip into the group of eighteen-year-olds, lingering near the back. He ignored the glares and small grumbles of some of the other guys as he shoved his way toward the closest spot near the gate so he could get out of there as quickly as he could when this was all over. He mostly hated the Reaping for this very reason, having to be crammed in with people he hated.

He slowly stretched out his arm as he watched the district escort, Azo, real annoying guy, walk onto the stage with that big old fake Capitol smile. The only thing he hated more than the people around him was Azo. He was just so clearly fake, so in-genuine, it really got to the core of Denton, made him feel that strong sense of loathing one could only feel for someone like that escort.

The moment he greeted the District, Denton began to block out his unusually high-pitched voice and the way he blinked every time he started and finished a sentence. Too much blinking. Too annoying. Finally, he turned away, allowing the video to play. It was a moment of brief relief for Denton. Gosh, he wasn't even worried about getting his name picked he was more bothered by the fact that this guy had a job as an escort... He glared all the way through the video, watching the way Azo spoke along with each word, wiping a tear from his eye every now and then, before turning back to the microphone and waiting until the very last part of the video.

"Ugh-! Brings a tear to my eye every time..." he breathed out with a smile, causing Denton to wrinkle his nose.

The crowd was silent as Azo looked out, hoping for any sort of response, but he wasn't met with any. So he offered another fake smile, throwing in an awkward laugh on top before taking another deep breath.

"Why don't we just.. go ahead and get this show on the road then?" he smiled again before briskly stepping over to the girls' bowl. Rather than jamming his hand into it and mixing around the names, he plucked on off the very top, gingerly as if it was too hot to touch. He then positioned himself right in front of the microphone, smiling.

"And... our tribute for our Quarter Quell is..." he paused, smiling out. "Waverly Crystal!"

Denton's heart dropped.

That couldn't happen. No, she was deaf, that wasn't fair. She'd already be at a disadvantage...they couldn't do that to her... They couldn't do that to _him. _They couldn't take his light like that... she would never make it. She could never kill.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Denton, shoved himself forward, ignoring the annoyed grunts and quiet protests he earned as a result. He moved right for the aisle, watching as the Peacekeepers obscured his view of Waverly who had shakily walked out from the back of the eighteen-year-olds. His breath caught in his throat as he continued to shove his way through the crowd of boys before appearing at the back of the aisle, drawing the attention of the Peacekeepers near the gate. Waverly had already made it to the stage, talking quietly to Azo who moved back to the mircophone, before he could even say another stupid.. squeaky word, Denton rushed forward, ignoring the sound of the Peacekeepers lunging forward behind him.

"I volunteer to be the male tribute!"

Azo blinked, pausing with his mouth hanging half open, looking around for a moment before holding up a finger and glancing back toward the mayor. The Peacekeepers were right behind him, but as soon as he volunteered they hadn't laid a finger on him. He had paused only when Azo turned his back, the escort finally looking back to him.

"Um.. unfortunately we have to draw the male tribute's name... _before_ there can be any volunteers so if.. you..." Azo broke off, holding up his finger again as he scurried to the boys' bowl. "If you could just hold that thought ahehe..."

Denton scowled as Azo reached his hand to the bottom of the bowl and pulled out a name, decidedly walking forward to the stage as he did so, his eyes never meeting Waverly's horrified gaze. Azo went right back to the microphone, having unfolded the name card before he even got there.

"E-"

"I said I volun-_fucking_-teer."

Azo gave a startled gasp as Denton made his way to the steps in a matter of seconds.

"Yes- well, fantastic! We have District Five's first volunteer in... uhm... many years, what's your na- oh dear-"

Denton ignored the question, brushing past Azo roughly and nearly causing the man to fall over, going straight to Waverly and wrapping her up in a shaky embrace, feeling the girl's arms wrap around him tightly.

"I'm... I'm so very sorry, but I still need your name, young man..." Azo faked a smile, but the disdain was very clear in his eyes as he looked to Denton.

"Denton Sigmund." he barked in response, still not letting go of Waverly, though he offered a glare back up to the man who turned his head back to the crowd, who had fallen dead silent.

"Well, _Denton_, thank you so much for volunteering... You're very brave."

Azo went ignored, until he placed a hand on both Denton and Waverly's shoulders gently, allowing the Peacekeepers to take over in ushering them into the Justice Building. Waverly was stiff as a statue, her eyes wide. But Denton refused to give in to whatever fear was nagging at him in the back of his mind. He couldn't afford to allow it in. The only thing he was allowing himself to do now was protect Waverly.

No matter the cost.

* * *

**Quinn Vasilev, 16**

**District 7 Female**

* * *

_Click, click._

Quinn focused on evening her breathing with the pace of her knitting, watching as the needles weaved slowly in and out of the yarn, the soft baby blue color she had chosen was soothing, very soothing actually. It was enough to keep her occupied for a good while. Until it wasn't. Her foot began to tap idly on the floor and her breathing had become shallow and quick, her hands trembling and making it nearly impossible to keep steady as she tried to continue her scarf.

No. She couldn't finish.

Quickly, she set down the needles and the half-knitted scarf, wringing her shaking hands together slightly as she glanced out the window, watching the frightened, nervous faces pass by and toward the center of town. They were going early.. or maybe she was going late. She always was a bit of a procrastinator. Maybe if she got there late that would somehow keep her from getting picked? No, that was ridiculous.

Quinn stood up then, rubbering her clammy palms on the sides of her tattered green dress. She took another deep breath to try and slow down all her racing thoughts. It would be okay, everything was going to be okay.

She wasn't always this nervous about the Reaping.. maybe it was because she was older. Or maybe because she would have to be in a crowd with all those people. All those people who thought she was a murderer. She was _innocent_. She didn't hurt anyone, especially not the love of her life.. but the false accusation, the five months in that cold, scary hellhole.. doing everyone's chores... only to have the overwhelming relief of being freed, of being proven innocent, to be dashed by the people of her own district who still only saw a killer. It wasn't her, she could never, she would _never_!

But she knew the way they looked at her, not that she had too many close friends to start off with, but she was also regarded as nice, she was always nice to everyone. But no one thought of her that way anymore. Nobody saw Quinn Vasilev anymore.. they saw Prisoner 24007. They saw a killer. God she was desperate, she was desperate to be Quinn again.. but she wasn't sure if she could, if she would ever be able to. Not without Lizbeth, not without the friends who had supported her in the past. Nobody trusted her, and she barely trusted herself.

"Quinn, honey?"

Quinn gave a startled gasp, glancing over her shoulder. Her mother, it was just her mother.

"I'm sorry, baby, we have to get going.."

Quinn's heart sank as she stared back at her mother, unsure if her fear was shown on her face. Based off her mother's expression, she assumed it was. Slowly, she walked forward, right into her mother's warm, comforting embrace. She was safe here, she was safe with her mother and with her family. Suddenly, there was another pair of arms around her, as her mother pulled away she leaned into the second embrace, her sister.

After a few moments of embracing, Lara pulled away from her sister and glanced down at her, Quinn hesitating to look up as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Look at me." Her voice was strict, but not harsh, so Quinn looked up. "It's okay... you'll be alright..."

Quinn swallowed thickly, her throat almost feeling as if it had swollen up, for a second it caused her a brief moment of panic before it slowly passed as Lara pulled her sister into another hug, holding her there for a moment before running her hand through Quinn's curly hair, pulling away again to neaten it up a little bit.

"There you go.."

Quinn smiled slightly up at her sister. At least she was always there for her... Lara and her mother. They were the only two that she felt okay around, that she felt safe around. She wondered if they would be that way forever. Lara then reached out and moved to take Quinn's hand, which had latched onto the side of her own dress, an attempt she often used to ground herself. Though she felt more at ease when her hand was in Lara's. With one more smile from her sister, she stepped forward and toward the door, their mother following along quietly behind them.

When the door creaked opened, Quinn finally spotted her younger brother, Tielo. He was dressed up as nicely as he could be, Quinn actually though he looked really nice, so she offered him an almost desperate smile. But as usual, he rejected it, hardly giving Quinn even a glance as he stood up and waited for Lara and Quinn to get down the stairs before joining their mother in the back.

She frowned, her gaze finding the dirt road beneath them until Lara gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Quinn glanced up and over at her, but this time she couldn't smile, even though she tried for Lara. She was too scared, her hands were shaking too much. It was just like her first Reaping.. she was petrified. She tried her best not to look around at the faces, feeling as if each and every pair of eyes was on her.. were scorning her.

Finally, they made it to the square, before signing in, Quinn let go of Lara's hand and glanced back at her mother who's eyebrows were knitted together in concern. Quinn stepped forward and gave her mother a quick hug as the other parents and kids walked past them, even bumping into them a little bit. After a moment, Quinn stepped back, allowing her mother to place her hand on Quinn's cheek for just a moment before smiling and moving to do the same with Tielo and Lara next. Slowly, Quinn turned around and got in line to sign in.

The pricking of her finger got better, which was nice. She was always scared of that part, she didn't really like the whole blood thing, at least she'd grown out of that. Now came the part that scared her now. Walking into the sea of kids. She paused before slowly walking into the square, keeping her head and eyes down. She hoped that they were all too nervous to be worried about her for today, maybe no one would notice her. She picked up the pace, quickly wedging herself into group of sixteen-year-olds, breathing a quiet sigh of relief as she did so. Still, she kept her head down, that's all she could do as she waited.

For a moment, she was calm. That wasn't so bad.. no one even looked at her.. And then the sound of crowd's voices dying down and the clicking of heels on the wooden stage sent a stab of anxiety through her again. She finally glanced up to see Friselle, District Seven's escort... dressed as a glorified tree... Nice...

She tapped the microphone with a gloved hand and grinned out at everyone.

"Hello, District Seven."

She was met with silence, not that it seemed to bother her really. Quinn always thought she was pretty nice, almost normal for an escort. She was never really over the top, except for her wardrobe and she was always extra nice and talked softly, almost soothingly. If it weren't for her job, Quinn might think she had pity on the tributes.

"No worries, wasn't expecting a huge response, you all are typically a quiet crowd... Happy Hunger Games."

There was another pause, as if she expected that to get a response. But there wasn't one. Quinn hugged her arms to her chest, watching quietly as she resisted the urge to nervously bounce on her toes.

"Well.. I should say Happy Quarter Quell. This is a big deal.. yes, big deal indeed... ahem.. which is why... we should get right into it!"

With that she turned to face the screens in the back, having to step back a little bit, teetering slightly on her giant wood-inspired heels. And then the video began to play. Quinn mentally recited the words in the video to herself, a way to keep herself in the moment instead of having to think ahead to the horrifying possibility of being chosen.. No, she wouldn't even allow herself to go there.

But then the screen went black and Friselle turned back to the crowd, clapping her gloved hands together slightly, only to be hit with a wall of silence again. She pressed her lips together slightly into a pretty forced.. almost sad smile, before pulling at the end of her glove a little bit and walking over to the bowl silently.

The silence was broken by the sound of paper crinkling together as the escort dug around in the names. Quinn took a long, slow deep breath, holding it in as the escort walked back toward the microphone. She could feel her own heart beating rapidly against her chest, it almost felt like it would jump right out. Her stomach twisted painfully as she thought of her own name being read over the microphone. No, no, no. It wouldn't happen. It wouldn't.

"Quinn Vasilev."

_No._

Quinn let out the breath of air she had been holding in, startled by her own loud raspy sigh. Her breathing hitched and she could hear a muffled cry of despair from the back, toward the group of parents. She tried to move, but her feet wouldn't listen. She was frozen in place, her knees wobbling as she took in another raspy breath, holding a hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle the sob that escaped her.

No.

The sound of marching could be heard, and the crowd of girls scattered as two Peacekeepers suddenly appeared beside her, roughly grabbing her arms and dragging her to the aisle. Finally, her feet moved, but the tears were still streaming down her face. She tripped once, but was able to catch herself before she fell, the next few moments blurring together until suddenly she was on the stage beside Friselle, feeling a gloved hand squeeze her shoulder. Rather than reassuring her, it only spurred her panic, sending a shiver through her body.

She didn't dare look up, all of the eyes would be on her. They'd all be looking at her. She waited until Friselle went to the boy's bowl to give a quiet sigh, her breath shaky and raspy. It was because she was a prisoner... it had to be, it wasn't enough to take five months of her life..

"Everett Harper!"

Quinn glanced up slightly as she heard a few mumbles and saddened sighs from the crowd. Her gaze swept over the rather disappointed or shocked looking young faces until she caught movement in the sixteen-year-olds. Slowly, a gentle looking boy with reddish-blonde hair stepped out onto the dirt aisle, the crowd of sixteen-year-olds barely parted for him. Quinn was surprised.. there were no tears in his startled hazel eyes, but she could see his lips quivering slightly.

And that's when she recognized him. He passed her once, on the street. He stopped her. It had to have been two days or so after she had been released. But he didn't insult her, he didn't glare at her or reprimand her or tease her.

_"If there's anything I can do for you, let me know. I'm two houses over."_

She never went. She never saw him again, she was too ashamed, she was too guilty, too scared. Oh god, he was going to hate her.. why did it have to be him? She watched in terror as he stepped up onto the stage slowly, even though he was smaller than her by a little, she felt intimidated. And then, the staring started. He looked at her, quite a bit actually, all through Friselle's closing speech. And then they had to shake hands, her heart jumped into her throat as she reached forward... and then met his gentle grip. He brought his other hand up too, placing it over Quinn's hand.

"It's okay.."

His voice was very quiet and gentle, only audible to Quinn. She furrowed her brows slightly, and felt a sudden warmth wash over her. He was being nice to her...? He wasn't mad..

Quinn blinked, watching as he brought his hands away slowly to turn and head toward the Justice Building. Quinn gripped the sides of her dress again, hoping to try and calm herself again as she stepped after him into the building. However she noticed that as she got closer, Everett had slowed down, and suddenly, he took her hand in his as they walked inside. And Quinn let him. She couldn't tell if it was for her or himself, but she let him.

Briefly, he paused, turning to her, Quinn wanted to keep holding his hand, it felt almost like Lara's.. but he pulled away.

"It's going to be alright, Quinn. Okay?"

Quinn stared back at him, focusing on his calm, steady gaze, despite the shakiness of his voice. She nodded almost frantically. The Peacekeepers then walked forward, one putting a hand on Everett's shoulder. Quinn felt the second one's hand on hers, pulling her toward one of the doors, where she would say goodbye...

"Keep your head up."

He spoke one last time before he turned and disappeared into the door across the hall. Quinn was walked inside the door across from it. The door closed and Quinn was plunged into silence. Finally, she took a deep breath, drifting between crying and not, before she slowly began to calm herself, sitting down in a chair by the window.

Maybe it would be okay...

* * *

**A/N: And I OOP. There are our first round of Reapings! I know there were only three POVs but they were all kinda long and I didn't want to overwhelm you guys with a bunch of tributes in one chapter! So there you go!**

**Part 2 will be out soonTM. **

**I'll see you all then and happy holidays!**

**~ Anna :D**


	14. Reaping Day - Part 2

**A/N: Part 2 :D **

**Any tribute that didn't get a POV in this chapter, will be given one during the train chapters as to space things out, so don't worry :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Charolette Belacruse, 12**

**District 11 Female**

* * *

You know what? Charolette hated broken pencil crayons. Absolutely _despised _them, especially when they were broken right out of the box. Really, they can't just be packaged gently? The people at the factory had to know they were susceptible to being broken.

She sighed as she plucked out a pink pencil, reaching for her sharpener and sharpening the broken edge off swiftly. She only had a few more minutes left to draw the picture for Charlene before they'd have to go, and Charolette knew her sister had to be more than a little freaked out. She'd been having nightmares for weeks, not even Uncle Conrad could help soothe her, the only thing that could were the flowers Charolette had drawn for her. So over the past few days she'd been drawing flower after flower and hanging up the pictures for her around her twin's bed, hoping that it would help calm her as she fell asleep and woke up.

Finally the pencil was sharp enough, placing it against the paper and gently shading in the petals of the daisy she had drawn. It was one of her best, looked pretty realistic too, she was proud of it. Though she pulled the pencil away as the sound of footsteps on the stairs drew her attention away from the drawing, giving a small smile as Hennessy appeared, dressed up in a rather fancy denim dress with spaghetti straps, Charolette actually liked it.

"Hey.."

Charolette offered a smile in response to the greeting, going back to coloring in the daisy. Hennessy lingered by the stairs then, watching for a moment before stepping forward, drawing Charolette's gaze up to her again. Her friend held out a few fresh pieces of drawing paper and Charolette's smile returned immediately, she reached out for them, looking them over for any tears or crinkles. There was hardly even a fold of the corners.

"I.. thought you might want some extra paper for your flowers." she heard Hennessy say quietly, still looking over the paper. "Charlene really loves them."

She finally glanced up, setting the paper down quietly before standing up and walking over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Hennessy, ever the peppy optimistic she was, latched onto Charolette, returning the embrace with a tight one of her own. Charolette took a deep breath, still smiling.

"Thanks, Nessy. Working on my last one now." she offered the brief response to her friend before turning and picking up the colored pencil again, hunching herself over the table to color in the tips of the petals before setting the pencil down and swiping the paper off the desk.

She turned and held it up for Hennessy to judge. The girl immediately lit up, clapping her hands together quickly.

"Oh wow, Charolette, that looks incredible! She'll adore it."

Charolette smirked quietly at the praise, turning back to her stack of sketches that she kept on her desk for inspiration. She began to pile them up, leaving the daisy on the corner of the desk before pausing on one of her sketches. The one with the burning buildings.

Slowly she picked it up, looking over it. Only in her dreams would the Capitol burn like that. It was actually one of her first sketches, one that was supposed to ease her anger and help her express the rebellious fury she kept locked up inside to fuel her imagination. One day she hoped the drawing would become reality, and she hoped to be the one that started the fire.

"My dad loves that one.. he wanted to frame it.." Hennessy smiled softly toward Charolette, catching her attention again.

She smiled. Of course he would, he was an underground rebel too, one that was making a lot more progress than Charolette. Yeah she was 12, but she could do a lot more than draw pictures and she knew it. She wanted to _do _something like Hennessy's dad did. She wanted to make waves too. But he'd never let her or any of his kids out with him. Never once. Not even Charolette's best friend Tanner who would often like to instigate the Peacekeepers. That was probably why.. he was a little bit too explosive.

"Anyway uhm... it's about time to head to the square... are you coming up now? Charlene's pretty scared."

At that Charolette blinked and set down her drawing, grabbing up the daisy picture and passing Hennessy silently. She heard her friend's footsteps behind her as she jogged up the stairs, immediately aware of the sound of crying. When she reached the top of the stairs she spotted her twin sister in the arms of her concerned-looking uncle.

"Charlene." Charolette quickly walked over, holding the paper behind her back.

Her sister perked up slightly, moving a hand up to rub at her tear-filled eyes. Charolette smiled, pausing in front of her and moving the picture out from behind her back, revealing the daisy. Charlene gave a small gasp, her eyes sparkling as she reached forward to take the paper, looking down at the daisy.

"I..It's really pretty..." she choked out quietly.

Charolette nodded, looking over her sister's faded yellow Reaping dress.

"So are you." she then reached forward and pulled her twin into her arms, away from their uncle who gave a deep sigh, rubbing a hand over his face.

Charolette turned away slightly as she hugged Charlene, hoping to avoid the look of pity that would eventually overtake his expression. Charlene clung to her sister, making it all the more difficult when Charolette eventually had to turn away from her at the sound of the train whistle echoing through the street. This was it..

And in that moment, she'd never felt more pissed off in her life. At the Capitol, at the Peacekeepers who were the reason their mother wasn't there with them, at the rat of a president. She wanted to stay put in her house, just let the Peacekeepers arrest her and drag her down there. At least she'd be making some sort of statement. But she wouldn't do that to her sister, as rebellious as she was, Charlene took priority.

And so out the door she went, their uncle lingering behind to wait for the others, but Charolette had wanted to get there a little earlier so she could make sure she and Charlene could stay together. But it seemed that everyone else had a similar idea. It was already pretty crowded, and Charolette's view of the square was obscured by the taller kids, parents and Peacekeepers, making it difficult for her to see over anyone. But she was able to find the line to sign in, nearly bumping into the trembling older girl in front of her. Charlene's grip on Charolette's hand tightened, prompting her to pull her sister closer as they waited.

"It'll be okay, Charlene... Hennessy said it doesn't hurt.."

Charlene glanced over to Charolette then over to the woman sitting at the wooden table stiffly, a small whirring device in hand. Charlotte's stomach lurched slightly at the sight. Yeah, it was kind of nerve-wracking.. but it wasn't going to hurt.. Hennessy said it wouldn't and she trusted her..

The tall girl in front of them quickly slipped off into the group of girls waiting in the square.

"Next." The woman's cold voice rang out, her gaze landing upon the twins.

Charlotte offered her sister a reassuring smile, practically dragging her over as she held her hand right out for her. Best to just get it over with.. show her sister she had nothing to fear, show this stupid Capitolite she couldn't intimidate-

"Ouch-!" Charolette hissed quietly as the device pricked her finger, her brows furrowing as the lady placed her bloody finger down on the paper, waving her away to get to Charlene, who looked suddenly horrified.

Before Charolette even had a chance to reassure her, the woman reached out and snatched her sister's hand, pricking her finger and prompting a squeak of pain from her. Charlotte's eyes narrowed and her nose pinched up in disgust, she almost said something... almost. But where what that get her other than in jail.. instead she quickly wrapped an arm around Charlene and hugged her close, slowly walking into the square where they made their way to the front to stand with the other twelve-year-olds.

Her sister trembled in her arms, but there was nothing else Charolette could do except offer her silent support for her twin. The square was relatively quiet as well, no sound save for the marching of Peacekeepers behind them and the other kids filing in. Charolette watched as the square began to fill up, little by little until the last few children trickled in, mostly other twelve-year-olds she recognized from school.

Charolette turned her head away from the entrance when she heard the microphone at the front being tapped by a gloved hand. She gave a small squint of her eyes as the escort grinned out at her District, his brightly painted lips causing an uncomfortable frown to pull at Charolette's lips. She thought his name was Leome, but he never introduced himself by name, instead choosing to hop right into the Reaping enthusiastically. As he began to do already.

"Welcome, everyone, welcome! It's such a delight to see all of your lovely faces.. as usual..."

Charolette was always good at tuning people out.. but the Capitolites were always a bit harder, their shrill voices, their caked on make-up and brightly colored clothes. It was a lot to.. not ignore. Though she was getting better at it, especially when she had other things on her mind. Not that she was very worried herself, her name was only in once, and she had yet to take out any tesserae. She would never let Charlene take out any so she was only in once too. The last time a twelve-year-old was picked from Eleven was definitely more than five years ago, the fact that she couldn't remember exactly when put her at ease.

She became vaguely aware of the video playing in the background, most of the sound came from the boys' side since the speaker set up on their side was all crackly and broken. She couldn't make out all that was being said and quite frankly, she didn't care. If it came from the Capitol, she was going to ignore it, she was going to automatically hate it and she was going to make sure that it didn't get anymore attention that it already was. It was probably a stupid video anyway, filled with propaganda and lies and over-exaggeration. She didn't have to watch it to know she hated it, especially when she felt Charlene's hand tighten around hers.

She gave a small scowl as her gaze found the ground and her shiny black shoes, tuning out the world around her again. She couldn't wait for it to just be over, she knew she wasn't getting picked but that didn't make it any less unnerving, and annoying frankly. She was being exposed to the very thing she hated, with the escort and the video and the Peacekeepers. Eck, it made her skin crawl.. she hated all of it... she hated every little bit-

"Charlene Belacruse!"

Charolette's head shot up, hearing the horrified gasp from beside her, the hand in her grip beginning to tremble violently. She turned fully to her sister, her brows furrowing. What? That had to be a mistake, there was no way her sister was just Reaped. No, they misheard. The escort misspoke. There was _no way._

"Charlene? Come on up, darling, I don't bite, haha."

The crowd around them began to part and Charolette looked around frantically, her gaze hardening as she began to pull her sister away from the aisle, trying to get her back into the crowd. But the Peacekeepers had already seen them and their reactions were all that they needed to identify who they needed to drag up to the stage. They began their brisk pace over toward them and anger welled up inside Charolette immediately. She continued to drag her sobbing sister further into the crowd, moving to pick up her pace as well, but there was a sudden heavy hand on her shoulder, and her sister was ripped away from her.

"Charlene- hey! That's _my sister_\- let her go!"

Charolette's heart dropped as her sister gave a horrified shriek as she was dragged toward the aisle, thrashing in the Peacekeeper's grip. No. The Capitol wasn't going to take her sister. She wasn't going to _let them. _

"Stop it- I volunteer!"

Charolette knew _exactly _what she was doing, despite the looks of utter shock on the faces of the people around her. The looks of disbelief, the jaws practically on the floor, their wide eyes and concerned stares. They didn't have to look at her like that.. she was keeping the Capitol from getting what they wanted.. they wanted her sister and they weren't going to get her.

Charlotte barely recognized the impact of her sister as she pulled her into a desperate hug, but she was pried away once again, still screaming, but her voice was far away in Charlotte's ears. She suddenly felt... nothing. No emotion.. no fear.. no defiance either.. she felt blank. Why did she feel blank? What was happening to her? She was jostled around by the Peacekeepers, flinching away from their disgusting gloved hands as she was ushered up the stairs and to the stage where she walked past the escort without saying a single word.

"Oh- darling what's your name!"

Charolette jerked her head back slightly as the microphone was suddenly shoved toward her face, the grinning escort's wide eyes staring down at her.. too much guyliner... too much make up in general. She scrunched up her nose and looked at the microphone, spitting out her name.

"Charolette."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Belacruse."

"OH! I imagine that was were sister! Wasn't it? You two look just alike!"

Charolette was silent. The square was silent... everything was... silent. She felt the eyes of the shocked escort lingering on her for a few more moments, he then gave a nervous laugh into the microphone and held up a finger.

"I believe that's my cue to get our next courageous young tribute up here!"

Charlotte's gaze locked onto the stone steps in front of her, she could still tell she was being stared at, the confused or sympathetic eyes from her district bore into her, and she could feel every one of them.

"Fowler Hayes!"

There was more silence, then the sound of hushed voices that even Charolette could hear. They were.. aggressive.. and pretty close to the stage. She glanced up curiously, her hands curled into fists at her sides. Giving a small squint, she noticed two figures near the front, speaking quickly to each other, one looked pissed and a tad frightened, the other just startled. The aggressive taller boy gave the scrawnier boy a shove, pointing a finger in his face as his gaze shifted to the Peacekeepers beginning to march over. Then suddenly the smaller boy hesitantly rose a trembling hand, his voice quiet and timid.

"I-I v...volunteer..."

Charlotte furrowed her brows, noticing the tears in the boy's eyes as he tripped multiple times on his way up the stairs, standing stiffly on his side of the stage.

"Oh my _word_, two volunteers?" The escort seemed over the moon, much to Charolette's disgust. "Please, please, tell us your name, dear!"

If Charolette could guess, she would say the boy didn't even want to volunteer... something happened.

"Rupert Mint..." his voice remained meek and unconfident, as if he was in a daze.

But she didn't have time to worry about someone she'd have to fight anyway.. not at the moment at least.. first she had to plan out every word and every move she'd make in the Capitol to make sure they understood just how much Charlotte Belacruse hated their guts.

* * *

**Erik Quartz, 18**

**District 4**

* * *

"Erik... Erik!"

Erik's eyes fluttered open slowly, giving a small squint as they pulled their fluffy white comforter closer to their head. They were vaguely aware of their sister Ruby shaking them excitedly. But they were still exhausted from yesterday, they'd spent all day in the training academy working their ass off to refine their skills. To be honest, they had been pretty surprised themself that they were even chosen as the volunteer.. they weren't the most athletically inclined, heck they weren't even the best with a spear, _but_ they never shut up about the Games, the tributes who's names he'd memorized, the strength, weaknesses and theories about mutts, what berries to eat and not eat. Finally not shutting up was their blessing, not curse.

"Erik..! Come _on_, you told me to get you up early, didn't you?"

Instantly, they sat up, a smile beginning to stretch across their face. Sitting on their bed was their nine-year-old sister Ruby, her long black hair tied into two braids and her freckled face alight with the same joy Erik was radiating.

"I did say that."

Their smile grew as they threw the covers off the bed and stood up, picking up their sister who gave a happy squeal and giving her a little spin before setting her back down and giving her shoulder a gentle shove.

"Go downstairs, I'll meet you down there when I'm ready."

Ruby bounced on her toes and gave a nod before quickly turning and scurrying out of Erik's room, closing the door loudly behind her. The sound of running footsteps on the stairs were still audible to Erik who cracked another smile and walked quickly over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. They'd never been more excited in their entire life... well... maybe they had been, when their parents had somehow gotten them a spot in the training academy. Erik still had absolutely no idea how they managed to do that. But the moment they stepped foot inside, they knew they were going to work hard. There was no way that they were going to pass up an opportunity to go into the Hunger Games. And not just any, but the Quarter Quell!

Excitement surged through them again as they picked out a baby blue dress shirt and a pair of white pants from the wardrobe, snatching up the shiny black dress shoes they had recently bought, just for this. They put everything on in a flash, going over to the mirror by the door to make sure they still looked presentable in their excited rush to put everything on. They tucked in their shirt slightly, tidying up their curly brown hair then flung open the door, not worrying about closing it as they hurried down the steps, going right for the front door.

"Oh-Erik-!"

The sound of their mother's voice nearly stopped them, but they were too excited, the front door slammed shut behind them as they practically pranced across the sandy street toward the square. They weren't necessarily apart of the richest family, but they were well off enough to get close to center of the District. They weren't particularly concerned that they'd be late either, they were just interested in getting a spot up front so they could see the video better than the last few years. Plus the volunteer always got to be up front too, so it was like a little extra special for them.

They wondered how Eytelia would look this year. The past few years she'd always dress in something from their District, which Erik thought was really nice of her to do. But they had also noticed how she always managed to add her own personal Capitol twist to whatever she was wearing. It intrigued them to say the least, they loved Capitol culture and the clothes were always so incredible and intricate. It was always a treat to see.

After signing in, Erik made their toward the front most part of the eighteen-year-old section, looking around, hardly able to contain their smile. This was it, they were finally going to do what they always wanted to. After years of fawning over the Games, memorizing every tribute, every arena, every weapon used in the finale, every strategy... they were going to participate. They were going to be apart of the biggest event in the world. This was it!

Then, out of the corner of their eye, they caught the sight of a shock of fiery red hair practically sparkling in the midmorning sunlight. They curiously turned their head to look, blinking as they took notice of the female volunteer for this year, Aadya Navarro. Erik's heart leapt, not that they had a crush on her or anything, but they definitely admired her, she was nuts during training, beat out all of the competition really quickly actually. The stuff she could do with daggers, and even her bare hands, was something Erik hadn't seen in District Four since Siren Finbar singe-handedly took out nine tributes two years ago. Not to mention she was pretty big, probably nearly 6'0 tall and muscular too. She was _awesome_.

"Erik Quartz."

They offered Aadya a bright smile and nod. She knew their name too! Wicked.

"You're Aadya Navarro."

"That I am.." she smiled and offered out her hand to them. "Thought I might come say hello and congratulate you."

Erik lit up, taking Aadya's hand and giving it a firm shake, though they noticed that when they went to pull their hand away, Aadya's grip tightened on it, in fact.. it hurt just a bit before she finally let go, the smile still on her face. Well she didn't have to show off.

"Thanks..." They brought their hand to their side, shaking it out slightly as they kept their gaze on her. "Congratulations to you too, you're pretty great."

Aadya smirked, sparking a twinge of confusion within Erik. Had he said something funny? She then gave a small sigh and looked around at the square, which was already beginning to fill up with people. It was almost time for their big moment!

"Well, I better get back to my spot. See you on the stage in a few." she tossed him a wink, then whipped around her singular long braid draping over her shoulder again as she did.

Well that was cool. Erik already seemed to be on fantastic terms with his awesome district partner! The two of them together were no doubt going to get tons of sponsors, they bet they'd even be the favorites in the Games as long as there were no surprises. They didn't think it could happen, but they were more excited than they were when they first woke up.

"What a _delight_ it is to see all of your bright faces again!"

Erik turned their head at the sudden voice of Eytelia, the District 4 escort. They perked up, leaning forward slightly on their toes as a smile graced their lips. She looked great. They couldn't help up tune out the opening speech, they weren't missing much, she used the same one virtually every year and they'd practically memorized it by now. Instead, they focused their attention on her _clothes_. She was wearing a teal dress with a sheer fishnet skirt and these really awesome sandals with little fish on them. Erik loved it. As usual, there was that sense of familiarity for District 4 while also that cool Capitol flare. She really showed off the culture!

Shoot!

Erik glanced at the screen, having tuned out a little bit too much. They missed the video. Bummer. But that was alright! They had that down pat too, the video was the same every year, but that didn't mean they enjoyed it any less whenever it was played. It was just so amazingly written.

But their attention was snatched once again by the sight of Eytelia beginning to strut over to the girl's bowl. Erik turned their head toward the eighteen-year-old girl section, beaming as they watched Aadya already begin to move toward the aisle. Before Eytelia even got a chance to get the first syllable out, Aadya's hand shot up smoothly.

"I volunteer!"

The crowd roared and cheered as Aadya looked around, waving and smiling. The Peacekeepers didn't even bother flanking her, instead two just trailed behind her as she smiled and waved to the crowd, making her way up the steps. Erik applauded themself, cheering for their district partner. They watched as Aadya grabbed onto the microphone offered out for her by a delighted looking Eytelia and drawled out her name, her sharp ocean blue gaze flickering over the crowd.

"Aadya Navarro."

The crowd cheered loudly again. Gee, someone certainly was the favorite.. Erik shook off the brief pang of jealousy they felt. It was their turn next, they were going the same place Aadya was, they had the same honor of being the volunteer.

Erik leaned forward on the tip of their toes as Eytelia grinned and moved on to the boys' bowl. This was it, this was it! She reached in, plucked out a name and walked over to the microphone.

"Starlander T-"

"I volunteer!" Erik shot their hand up, grinning as they slipped out of the crowd.

The people around them erupted into loud cheering, their heart pounding loudly in their chest as they walked briskly over to the steps. The sound of a pair of Peacekeepers behind them spurred them forward even more as their feet found the stone steps leading up to the stage, smiling and waving out at the cheering crowd. They moved forward toward the microphone, pausing next to Eytelia, pulling her into a hug which she just ate right up, beginning to applaud as well as she pulled away from the embrace, her smile wide and looking as enthusiastic as Erik felt.

They walked over to the microphone, grabbing it as Aadya had done and continuing to smile out at the crowd, their heart fluttering slightly as they noticed their face was displayed on the screens set up by the entrance to the square. They took a deep spoke their name with a grin.

"Erik Quartz."

And no one was going to forget it.

* * *

**Glitch Leroy, 15**

**District 3 Female**

* * *

Dark, soulless brown eyes glared back at Glitch as she stared into the mirror, the brush stopping halfway through her hair as she paused to take in what she was wearing. She didn't like it. It made her look like she cared too much. At first she thought the dress might make her look innocent if she was Reaped, but what would it matter? She didn't care either way. If she came back to her hell of a home or went off to the torture that was the Hunger Games and the stupid shit leading up to them. Same thing, right?

She didn't _care._ So why did she look like it? It wouldn't really give her an advantage, she didn't know if she even bothered to want one. She just wanted it to be over so she could just relax and maybe... take a nap. That's what she needed a nap. She had just rolled out of bed not thirty minutes ago and she was still ready to go back to sleep.

Glitch settled on brushing out a few more knots in her hair before picking up a hair-tie a smoothing it all back, tying it up and out of her face. She gave a small sigh, reaching for the lipstick on her dresser before pulling her hand away and deciding against it. She then pushed herself up out of her chair and away from the small vanity she had bought for herself, avoiding looking at herself in the mirror anymore.

She slipped on her worn pair of black flats then quietly exited her room, choosing to slip out the backdoor where she wouldn't be able to have to see her skank parents. Her eyes remained half-lidded as she walked quietly on the gravel path alongside the curb, her gaze sweeping about at the various kids walking alongside their parents, even holding hands with them. A pang of jealous arose within her and she clenched her teeth, forcing her gaze ahead of her as she kept her head up.

At least she didn't have to worry about being dependent on anybody. That was a plus. Not having anyone there for her made it easy for her to sober up and take the world for what it really was. A shit show. And she pitied the idiots that would never know that until inevitably they wouldn't have anyone there for them either.

Glitch watched as most of them walked to the sign in table with their parents still attached to them, her gaze narrowed as she noticed some even picking up the pace to move around her. She was okay with it.. until she felt someone bump into her. She gave a scowl and jerked away from the contact, staring down at the small girl who had run into her.

"Watch where you're going!"

She watched as the little girl's face crumpled up, turning away before she could catch her mother's probable glare. Well it was her own fault, everyone was scared not just her. They needed to watch where they were going. Nobody got special treatment if it was their first Reaping, they'd learn that soon enough.

Glitch held out a finger to the man at the sign in table, watching with a vacant stare as they pricked her finger and pressed it down onto the paper, waving her on. About time it stopped hurting. She hated it the first time she had to sign in, mostly because they had grabbed her hand to do it. The very thought sent a shiver down her spine. She had soon learned they wouldn't touch her as long as she just went along with it. That's all they wanted, was for you to go along, so she did. It was a lot less trouble that way and a lot less fuss overall.

Quietly she slipped into the fifteen-year-old section, keeping her gaze away from everyone and everything in her line of sight until the district escort, Santhe would appear on stage. Thankfully it wouldn't be long before she did, Glitch was a little late this year. She flicked her gaze up to watch as the escort made her dramatic entrance onto the stage, waving and smiling, blowing kisses to the silent crowd as if she were some sort of celebrity. Glitch couldn't help but roll her eyes as she did so, watching her make her way to the microphone.

"What a lovely day for such an exciting event such as this, isn't it!" Santhe brought her hands together in an excited clap, her grin widening ever so slightly as she swept her gaze around the quiet district, not even looking the least bit disturbed by the silence that was her response.

Glitch frowned as the escort broke into a proud rant about the Quarter Quell, practically all of which the girl ignored as she glanced down to her nails, absentmindedly pulling at a hangnail as she finally _shut up_ and the video began to play. Around her whispers from nervous children and reassurances from their older siblings reached her ears.. and almost got on her nerves. She frowned and gave a small roll of her shoulders before scrunching up her nose slightly as the video ended.

"Typically we do ladies first, but why don't we mix it up! After all it _is_ the Quarter Quell, is it not?"

The girls around Glitch tensed at the thought of not getting it over with, though Glitch herself simply felt indifferent, watching Santhe strut over to the bowl on her right, smiling brightly as she reached a hand in and plucked out a name from the very bottom. She waited until she got back to the microphone to slowly open it up, then cleared her throat and paused, smiling out at everyone.

"Fibonacci Taylor!"

After a moment of silence and hesitation, Glitch caught movement out of the corner of her eye toward the sixteen-year-olds. She gave a squint as she observed the boy slowly walking up to the stage. Although his expression was unbothered, a smile even forced onto his face, the shocked look in his slightly wide eyes gave away just how frightened he clearly was.

She frowned as he made his way onto the stage slowly, his posture rigid and his eyes sweeping about as if he was expecting someone to volunteer. Ah.. so he was one of those. She rolled her eyes slightly and gave a small tap of her foot waiting as Santhe clapped him on the back then went over toward the girls' bowl. Glitch's gaze narrowed slightly as she pulled a name from the top of the pile of papers, this time unfolding it on her way over to the microphone and leaning closer to it, smiling as she gave them all a moment of silence. What a bitch.

"Glitch Leroy!"

Oh.

Glitch watched as the crowd almost immediately parted for her, the intense stares or smug faces of the girls watching her begin to move from her spot sparked something within her... more anger than fear. Fine.. she was just reaped. That was fine. She didn't give a shit about the Games while watching them so why should she give a shit about them if she's in them? She'll go along with it... She'll be fine...

She finally made it to the stage, her gaze glued to the gravel path rather than all the faces staring up at her. Santhe said something into the microphone.. but she didn't hear it. She was vaguely aware then that the boy had turned to shake her head. She only turned her head, looking at his hand then looking back at him before slowly turning her back to the crowd and ignoring him altogether. She wanted off the stupid stage _now._

Not only was he not worth it, neither was the discomfort she knew she'd have from the handshake. No, Glitch was doing her best to be indifferent, but she knew she'd need an ally if she were to get any sort of far.

So far she was underwhelmed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey yalll! I hope you're having very happy holidays! Next chapter we gonna be on th n. ayYYYyyy **

**So see you all then! :D**

**~ Anna**


	15. The Train

**A/N: Choochoo!**

* * *

**Melton Mousseline, 18**

**District 12 Male**

* * *

The tears were still fresh on Melton's face as Zirconia cheerfully trotted ahead of himself and the little volunteer next to him. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, the girl had taken the place of her friend so bravely yet as soon as his name was called he broke down. Cried. Like a little kid. And yet his district partner barely even had a tear in her eyes. She was stoic, her head high, but her lip quivering.

Melton meanwhile, was a hot mess. He couldn't help it really. It was his _last year_. He was so close, so close to never having to worry about exactly what was happening to him _right now_.. ever again. But here he was, walking to his death and there was nothing he could do about it. He took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself, but that instantly failed, as tears pricked at his eyes again. Not about the Reaping this time though.. more-so about the sting of getting rejected by the girl of his dreams. In most likely the final moments in his district.

She could've at least lied to him! Would that have been so hard?! Why did she even say goodbye to him if she didn't care...

"Are you two listening?"

Melton blinked as their escort's peppy voice snapped him back into reality. He stared tearfully at her, as her now nervous gaze flickered between the two of them. She then offered a small sigh and shook her head, grinning back at them.

"Better turn those frowns upside down because are you in for a _treat_. I guarantee you haven't seen anything like this... in your lives... ever."

She smiled brightly again, turning toward the doors of the train and walking through them, the doors having opened with a quiet _whoosh_ that made Melton flinch back slightly. He looked over toward his district partner, but found she was already staring at him.. with an almost suspicious look in her eyes before her face fell again and she stepped forward onto the train before him, leaving him alone for a moment until the frightening presence of the Peacekeepers behind him spurred him forward and onto the train.

The moment he stepped foot onto the train, a puff of cold air washed over him. He flinched again at the sudden change in temperature, lingering by the door until it slid shut behind him and he glanced back over his shoulder at them before slowly walking forward into the narrow hallway until... sweet baby turtles...

Melton's eyes widened upon the sight of the luxurious room in front of him, food he'd never even seen before was laid out on a long table covered by a beautiful lace table cloth. His gaze shifted over to the young girl who he found was also immediately drawn to it.

"_Awwww!" _

Melton jumped at the sound of another female voice that.. wasn't Zirconia. He furrowed his brows and tore his gaze away from the incredible table laid out in front of them, settling on a young woman who looked vaguely familiar. Her long reddish blonde hair was loose and flowed down her back and in front of her shoulders, her dark eyes dancing with happiness and a large grin was painted on her face. She was Gaia or something... she won a few years ago.

"You two are so precious-! Oh wow, haha, I'm rude..." She shuffled forward.. and that's when Melton noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes, she was completely barefoot.

"I'm Gaia Till.. I'll be one of your mentors! You must be _Melton... _what a classic name... haaa... OH! And... aww... courageous Amity.. you're so cute..."

Melton blinked, leaning back from her hand as he gently shook it, only to watch Gaia rip her hand away and go immediately over to Amity, her face melting into a quiet happiness. She reached forward with both hands and took Amity's face in them, squishing the startled looking girl's cheeks together only to give them a gentle pinch as she finally pulled away. Melton watched as she clasped her hands together watching them with bright eyes and a wide grin.

Melton noticed Zirconia was already seated, filing her nails with a gem-studded nail filer as her gaze shifted upward to the eccentric woman, before back down to her nails, shaking her head, her eyes wide and filled with judgement. He then shifted his gaze back to the woman, noting her choice to wear.. mostly loose fitting clothes... kinda reminded him of a hippie.

"Oh! I'll bet you're wondering where Rooker is... _unfortunately_.. that silly man has locked himself up in his room, _again_. He likes to 'brainstorm' before he meets you guys.. I really couldn't tell you why..." she trailed off, her gaze traveling upward as her lips pursed slightly and her head tilted dramatically to the side.

Melton shifted his gaze slowly to Amity who offered him a slight shrug, her nose wrinkled up slightly. It was then Melton wished he had actually paid attention to the Games.. He vaguely recalled Gaia getting called up, about four years ago, one of his earlier Reapings. But she wasn't like this. Not in the slightest. Maybe he'd check out some recordings of the Games... did the trains have those..?

"Well if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me.. I'm looking at _you_ mister." Gaia smiled and pointed a finger at Melton, spinning it a minute before clasping her hands together again and turning, practically skipping back toward one of the cars, humming a quiet tune to herself.

Melton frowned.. did he look that intrigued by her? He gave a small huff, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing over to Zirconia, as if she might have any answers on why one half of their mentor team had a massive marble missing.

"Don't look at me, darling, I haven't the slightest clue..." she stood up, but smiled slightly at the pair and gestured to the food laid out. "Rooker is far more... in tact.. for lack of better words. He should be out soon, but do take advantage of the snacks! They're some of the best in the Capitol!"

Melton felt the frown beginning to tug at his lips again, shifting his gaze over to the table and the food set out on extravagant silver platters. He wanted to go for it, really he did but.. his feet felt frozen to the ground and his stomach twisting up nervously. He couldn't even really think about eating, no matter how much he really wanted to. He blinked as Amity stepped forward, grabbing up a handful of some jello looking stuff and then a few pastries, dumping them onto one of the plates and shoving one in her mouth, much to the instant horror of Zirconia.

"I- oh- darling please... there are spoons and forks for a reason you don't have to... okay.." she sighed as Amity passed her and settled down on one of the enormous comfortable-looking chairs by the window.

Melton tore his gaze away from her and glanced to the food again. Maybe he could stomach some... but all he _really_ wanted to do was talk to a mentor that wasn't nuts. He wanted advice, he needed it. He didn't want to believe he was riding a death train to death city where he'd _die_. He couldn't believe that. He needed help and he needed soon. He couldn't just eat...

"Melton."

A quiet voice once again stole his attention and he realized Amity had finally spoken. He glanced over to her.

"It's really good.. try it." she smiled gently and went to unceremoniously shove another pastry in her mouth.

Melton silently turned his head back to the food and reached for a plate, glancing at the serving spoons and other various utensils before giving a small smirk to himself and grabbing some of the food with his hands, causing a gasp of horror from Zirconia. He then took his plate and moved to sit in the chair across from Amity, deciding not to look at her as he quietly tried a bite of the pastry... instantly very grateful for his decision. It was an explosion of flavor, nothing like he'd ever tasted before and it left him craving more.

"Oh my-" he went to take another big bite of the pastry, and within seconds, it was gone. He reached for the second on his plate.

Okay, trying the snacks. Good idea. He could get behind that.

* * *

**Ruby Rodriguez, 12**

**District 6 Female**

* * *

Check.

Ruby instantly marked the train as one of the many things that had already paid off through her volunteering. It reminded her of One actually, the luxury of it all, the large table filled with delicious looking food, the furniture, the carpets, the chandeliers. _Finally_ she was back where she belonged, in paradise and being treated like she was already the victor. She missed it, District Six _sucked_.

She couldn't help the grin that crept onto her face as she stepped forward, running her hand along the smooth wood of the table in front of her. She kept her hand on the smooth wood for a long while before the sound of a door sliding open was heard behind her, then she pulled her hand away. She realized that maybe it was a little immature to be so impressed by a table, she'd seen tables before, she wasn't some backwater, sniveling girl with drug problems like practically all the other Six tributes. And people were going to soon know that about her.

Ruby turned her head curiously at the sound of quick footsteps and found her escort Azo trotting into the room with bright eyes.

"Aren't you just a _treat!" _He chirped happily, moving to grab her shoulders gently on either side and give her the Capitol greeting, a kiss on either side of the cheek. And although Ruby didn't normally like being touched without said someone asking her permission first, she didn't mind at all if it was a Capitolite, let alone someone as high class as Azo! She grinned and returned the greeting.

"Thank you, Azo! I love what you're wearing."

The escort lit up, surprise evident on his features and immediately began to ramble about the quality of his tunic... and Ruby eventually tuned it out, nodding and smiling along as her own strategies began to swirl around in her head. Okay. Here's the deal, Ruby wasn't a ditzy, air-headed District One-er, she didn't view herself that way and other people better not treat her that way either, but she couldn't help but get a little excited over the glitz of it all, and at least admire the Capitol fashion. There was nothing wrong with complimenting it. Besides, maybe the escort could help talk some of his rich friends into sponsoring her. Maybe.

"Right? I've always loved the way that silk is just so breathable." Ruby beamed back up to Azo.

"You've worn silk?!" Azo's jaw dropped. "My stars, you are _not_ what I was expecting."

"I know." Ruby flashed a smile, giving her hair a gentle flip over her shoulder as her gaze shifted about, then landed on the pacing, small figure of the other tribute in the room. She was going to use district 'partner' loosely. No. They were not going to ally, he was the size of a shrimp and he looked like he could barely go two seconds without moving. Of course he was pacing.

Her gaze lingered on him for a while, watching as he went back and forth... back and forth.. back and forth, between the two chairs set up by one of the windows, chewing on the nail of his thumb thoughtfully. His eyes were wide, obviously, and startled looking, but he didn't look like a deer in headlights like how Ruby had seen other young tributes. He looked like he was actually fairing pretty well, probably thinking with whatever little brain power he had... eck.. he was probably an optimist. Ruby frowned, tilting her head back up over at Azo, who was watching the young boy with a small tilt of his head. He clearly wasn't as enthusiastic about him as he was about Ruby.

Perfect! She didn't have to worry about competition within her own little group of helpers. She never thought she had to honestly, a former District One girl shoved into the grime of District Six and then thrust into the Captiol game? Her poor district partner never stood a chance in becoming the favorite.

"Azo? Where are our mentors?" The boy suddenly spoke up from the corner, he had stopped pacing and was now staring at them with wide eyes, practically bubbling over with energy.

Ruby could tell he was going to be annoying... really annoying... but he had a point. Sure her mentors weren't going to be District One or anything but they did win and so she could probably learn a thing or two from them, right?

"Probably in the back, they don't alwa-"

"I can speak for myself you glorified twig."

Azo gave a startled squeak and shifted his gaze toward the corner of the car, Ruby followed his gaze and her heart dropped. There in the corner was a rather ragged looking woman with poofy blonde hair in desperate need of conditioning.. and she was doing... yoga? Yoga was a term that Ruby would use loosely, it really just looked like the woman was on her back holding one leg up in the air.. and struggling to do so.

"Sorry, Auta, I didn't see you there." Azo cleared his throat and gestured lazily over toward the woman, indicating that she was going to be one of their mentors.

Ruby watched with a scrunch of her nose as the woman slowly stood up and gave a roll of her head, crackling noises coming from the woman then. Ew.. Ruby's gaze was stolen by the hyperactive pacing boy who stepped right over toward the woman like an excited puppy waiting for a treat.

"You're Auta, aren't you? It's nice to meet you, I was just thinking that maybe we could-"

"Whoa.. whoa... _whooooaaaa..." _The woman grimaced, shuffling over toward the snacks and lazily pressing a hand to the boy's forehead. shoving him back gently, causing him to give a small 'ope-' in response. "Tone it down there, kiddo, let me have a snack before I give a lesson, huh?"

"Oh- sure, okay, sorry, I guess I'm just a little-"

"Yeah, whatever."

Ruby stuck her tongue in her cheek, her arms folding over her chest as she watched the exchange before her. This was her mentor... the one shoving gelatin in her face with just her hand... and she was going to be stuck with a hyperactive mess for the next week or two? She tore her gaze away from the snacking woman, and settled it on Azo, who offered a sheepish smile down at her.

No. This was fine. This was great. Ruby was going to be fine.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'aaaalll! Sorry for the long break, college has been kicking my butt, but here we are! I hope you enjoy these two as much as I do, they're a riot. **

**Thoughts on them?**

**See you next time!**

**~ Anna :D **


	16. Recognition

**A/N: Hi friends! Thanks for your continued support of this story!**

* * *

**Jace Giada, 18**

**District 2 Female**

* * *

"This is _sick!_"

The startled escort gave a small squeak as Jace bounded up onto the train past her thoughtful district partner, looking around with bright eyes at all the food and dishes set out over the long table in front of her. Above it was a crystal chandelier, sparkling and reflecting the light that poured in through the windows. Dang, that was pretty! And the floors were so shiny.. the food looked incredible, and that red felt carpet was wack.

"Yes I understand you're excited but if you'd just-"

"Hold that thought my dude, I'm taking in the moment!"

The escort began to protest as Jace gave a small woop and slid across the shiny wooden floor on her knees, laughing all the while. She knew that'd be fun! Anything that shiny had to be great for rockstar slides, and her dress pants were slippery enough on the floor. But her moment of fun and joy was short-lived, as a small 'ahem' snatched her attention. She frowned and flickered her gaze to her left, slouching forward while still on her knees as she caught the chilly gaze of Slayte Garrison, one of the most talented Careers to come out of Two in a while. Yeah, of course she'd be a stick in the mud.

"I know your mentees are always excited to partake in the Games but I didn't think we'd ever get one so... lively..."

Feldspar scratched absentmindedly at the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders back, casting a glance over toward Slayte, who only held his gaze for a moment or two before she stood up, going over to Jace and holding a hand out to her to help her up.

Jace glanced at her hand, took it and stood up, smiling and kept a hold of her mentor's hand, giving it a firm shake. The mentor perked a brow and pulled her hand back then, her lips pulling upward ever so slightly.

"I'm just taking in what I can for as long as I can. It's Hell in the Games, so I should enjoy the bit of Heaven I get in the Capitol while I can, right?"

Slayte looked as though she was about to reply, but furrowed her brows, as did Jace when they both heard a scoff by the door where her district partner, Tomorrow stood crossing his arms. He had a bit of an unsure look on his face as he watched Jace, but his expression shifted dramatically when he noticed their eyes on him. He blinked quietly and cleared his throat, the judgemental expression vanished as quickly as it had appeared and he walked over toward the couch where the TV was already on.

Huh. Jace thought that was a little weird, but she wasn't one to judge on first impressions, so she was willing to let it slide this time. She shifted her gaze back over to her mentor, the woman's gaze still on Tomorrow for a moment or two before her attention returned to Jace.

"Just don't enjoy yourself too much, okay? We don't want Four to keep stealing our spotlight, right?"

The woman offered a very small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, which were almost threatening in a way. Jace frowned, looking from her to Tomorrow. Damn, they were really taking themselves too serious. The Games were about focus, and skill, and dedication, Jace _knew_ that. So why couldn't she have fun where she was able and focus when she had to? She really didn't understand what was so hard about that for other people to understand. There are more to people, especially from Two, than just being bloodthirsty and power-hungry. Jace wasn't really either of those things, she really just wanted to make her family and her District proud and bring in some more money. Who said she had to be a bitch to do it?

She sighed quietly though, nodding her head and offering her own half-hearted smile back before turning away and swiping a pastry off one of the trays on her way over to the couch so she could watch the Reapings. Excitement fluttered inside her stomach as she sat down and popped the sweet pastry in her mouth, tearing her eyes from the screen for a moment to glance over at the boy beside her, flashing him a smile.

"Those are terrific, you should try some later."

Tomorrow glanced over to Jace, an almost conflicted and apologetic look in his eyes before he mirrored the smile back.

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll give it a look after we stake out the competition."

Jace blinked, looking a bit taken aback. Oh, so he wasn't the type to bite her head off just for talking to him. Okay, noted. She gently nudged his shoulder then flickered her gaze back to the screen where the bright, happy broadcaster, Trillium Bronzemark was talking excitedly about how the Reapings would be on in just a moment, beside him sat Katarina Morano, the woman who helped Lium announce the Games. Jace thought she was really pretty, but like.. snooty looking. She probably wasn't very nice in person, just acted that way on TV. The two were like fire and ice, except... Lium was more like silly fire.. or a fire cracker maybe... a sparkler?

_"-and don't forget, our Quarter Quell special twist and theme will be announced tonight at the end of the tribute parade, by our very own President Wells!" _

Oh yeah, Jace had forgotten about the twist. Though she kinda liked the idea of only announcing it before the Reaping if it applied _to _the Reaping, otherwise it might effect who volunteers and who doesn't. She wouldn't like getting cold feet miss out on her chance. Even the thought of it kind of gave her butterflies, what if it was something awful? Or gross? At least the theme might be fun... the Captiol does all sorts of things with that up until the Games start. Then it usually stops getting a little less fun.

Jace was pulled out of her thoughts as Trillium's peppy voice picked up back to announce District One.

_"Our first District seems to have two very fiery contenders- oh, but still with the District One style, right?!"  
_

_"Seems to be so Lium..just look at how.." _

Jace tuned out Katarina's commentary to zone in on her two potential allies. Both were attractive, as usual for District One, you had to stick with the stereotype if you wanted the sponsors, people liked the One stereotype. The girl looked like a ditz... as usual.. but there was probably some layers to her, One always put on an act for the Capitol then could turn around in the Games and be stone cold. She looked like the type... and the boy... well he was small, but behind his charming pearly smile there was something in his eyes that gave Jace a small shiver. Yeah, she wasn't gonna underestimate him.

Then came her own District, she shifted forward on the couch with an excited smile to hear what they had to say about her and Tomorrow. Oh there she was! On TV! In front of the entire country... She watched herself proudly hold up her hand and volunteer, the proud and accepting faces of those she'd worked hard with and.. against in the academy brightened her smile.

_"And here we have what seems to be a strong young woman, look at the confidence!"_

_"Keep in mind though that District Two hasn't been performing well the past few years, think all the confidence might have gone to their heads!" _

Jace's smile disappeared at Katarina's comment... what a bitch... pretty face, stupid brain. What did a stuck-up Capitolite like her know about anything but shoes and colors? She absentmindedly watched as Tomorrow volunteered with that.. conflicted look in his eyes. It wasn't that apparent, you'd have to be looking for it to see it but it was there. She wondered what he was so conflicted about.

_"The pair from Two will be a force to be reckoned with by first impressions.. we'll move right along then to District Three.." _

The cameras switched to the polluted and gray streets of District Three... gosh it seemed like it hardly ever changed throughout the years. Must suck to live there. The camera panned over the miserable, pale faces of the kids huddling together to keep warm in the slight drizzle that hung over their square. It felt weird to see such a stark contrast between One and Two...

The girl was called up first, she wasn't too stunning or anything, by all means she just looked average, and although she looked vaguely bothered at first upon hearing her own name, all emotion soon washed off her face the instant she left the crowd. It wasn't like she was even trying to keep it together or anything, she just looked like she couldn't care less. And that was a red flag to Jace, apathetic ones typically end up being dangerous.. they don't feel remorse, so killing wouldn't be too hard. The girl was young, but that didn't mean she wasn't a threat.

When the boy was called up, it wasn't hard for Jace, or the cameras to spot him in the crowd, his shocked expression and wide eyes outed him before he even got a chance to move. There was a few moments of pause before he cracked a strained, awkward smile, looking around for a moment, as if expecting someone to volunteer, but big surprise, no one did. And when he realized that too, there was a shimmer of despair that flickered across his eyes, but it disappeared and he swallowed back the tears. He put on a charming smile, walked up the stage, and waved a trembling hand out toward the cameras, already looking over the blank faces of his district, and to the potential sponsors in the Capitol. Smart. Jace would file away Three for being ones to watch out for.

Ah. And here they were, the Golden Tributes of District Four. Ugh, Jace resented them. She didn't really mean to, it was just annoying to always hear everything about how Four was 'upstaging' Two and how they were so much better than everyone and how Two _had_ to beat them or else they'd be a disgrace, she hated it. And by the looks on their faces, those Four tributes knew just who they were.

The girl, long red hair, beautiful but unhinged looking blue eyes and sharp features, but tall and pretty muscular looking. Great, so she'd be a hit in the Capitol for her looks and a threat in the arena because she's clearly ripped. This was already a bust. The boy though reminded Jace of an excited puppy, like he just couldn't wait to be star, he couldn't wait to volunteer, and get in the arena and experience the glitz and the glamor of the Capitol. Ugh, she wanted to wipe that over-excited smile off his face.

That was kind of mean, yikes.. Jace took a deep breath, pulling her gaze away from the TV as she noticed Tomorrow's fists clenching tightly upon the sight of the volunteers from Four. He gave a small huff and leaned against the arm of the couch, his eyes narrowing slightly before he slowly melted back to his unsure expression, staring blankly at the screen as the seal for District Five flashed on the TV.

Jace was a little bit caught up with her own emotions to fully notice the two from Five... the girl looked sad... the boy volunteered to be with her by the looks of it.. she'd seen it before. They'd probably be wrapped up in protecting each other that they wouldn't even make it past the second day. It's what happens when you form relationships in the Games.. or before. It's always stupid to volunteer to be with someone you want to protect, because in truth, you can't protect them. Not really.

But her attention was caught by District Six, two young little kids. The boy was Reaped first, but there were no tears, the initial shock of hearing his name of course, but in fact he seemed quite still and thoughtful as he slipped out of the row of fourteen year olds and slowly walked toward the stage, he stepped on up quietly, looking over the rest of the faces of his District with an emotionless look on his face. It wasn't the same kind of apathy she picked up from the girl from Three, but rather he was thinking, quite hard. Probably about how he was gonna make his way through all of this. Jace kinda wished him luck.

The real kicker though was the girl.. or well... the girl who volunteered. A seventeen year old was called, one who immediately began to break down, but pretty quickly after her name was called someone volunteered. A _twelve year old._ Jace's jaw dropped as the arrogant looking, small girl flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and grinned, waving to the shocked kids around her as she trotted up to the stage, much to the delight of their escort who quickly asked her name.

_"Now look at _that! _What a brave girl! That confidence, such cheek!"_ Lium was just as surprised.

Ruby Rodriguez. Flat out _nuts_... or somehow an actual threat. Probably somewhere in the middle... misguided.. and with a name like Ruby maybe she wasn't even from Six to begin with, she looked well fed, happy, nice looking clothes. She was probably wealthy. That meant potential sponsors.. Jace might have to unfortunately keep her eye on her.

When the District Seven seal flashed on the screen, Jace's posture tensed. She didn't mean for it to, in fact she was really planning to view Seven as just another District... she had to for the sake of her own mental wellbeing.. but she couldn't help it. Her time there was just so charming.. so many trees, it was peaceful.. the sound of the birds in the morning.. and her best friend... someone who _genuinely _was a friend to her, showed her _Queen_, taught her music. He was the most charming thing of all.

Jace quickly shook the thoughts out of her head, lifting her chin up slightly as she straightened out her posture, her fingers absentmindedly pinching the fabric of shirt as she watched. The seal faded away and revealed the beautiful backdrop of Seven's square.. she thought it was one of the most aesthetically pleasing aside from One's. Tall pine trees swayed in the background, the rustic appearance of the shops that surrounded the square and the cabin-esque look of the Justice Building itself. It was almost quaint.. if it wasn't for the literal army of Peacekeepers stationed around the square, separating the parents from the children. Unfortunately all that beauty was squandered by the fact that Seven had shifted into a rebel hot spot... that's why her dad was stationed there in the first place.. but she really did like it.. it wasn't so bad.

She watched quietly as the girl was chosen, a very tall and very thin sixteen year old with wide, doe-like eyes that turned horrified upon the recognition of her name being read over the microphone. She broke down and starting sobbing where she stood before she was ushered onto the wooden stage, shaking like a leaf. Sucked for her, she probably wouldn't get any sponsors that way, no one likes a cry baby.

As the escort moved over to the boys's bowl, her grip absentmindedly tightened on her shirt, her fingers making small circles against the fabric as she leaned forward slightly. She knew it wouldn't be him, he was a little younger than her anyway.. and his name wouldn't be in as much.. Seven was pretty poor, people had to take out tesserae sometimes... that's what she was telling herself to ease her nerves, but her stupid head was making her overthink... wouldn't that be just her luck... having him in the Games with her... the Games she's going to have to win...

"_Everett Harper!" _

Jace's heart hit the floor, her stomach flipping over inside her as a hand slowly rose to her mouth. No. There was _no _way. There was _no way! _

"What the _fuck..." _she breathed out slightly from behind her hand, staring at the screen.

Maybe... it was a different Everett Harper.

But no. It wasn't. She watched as the hazel-eyed boy with soft red hair that reminded her of the sunsets in Seven slowly moved out from the sixteen year old group. She couldn't look away as she trailed his every movement up to the stairs. She could see it in his eyes how scared he was, how he was struggling to maintain his composure.. but succeeding in doing so. It shattered her heart.

As did the fact that she knew only one of them got to live through the next three weeks.

* * *

**A/N: And I oop. **

**A plot twist a few of you saw coming! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter, nonetheless. Next is the tribute parade and the reveal of the twist! **

**Any thoughts about what it'll be? **

**See you guys next time!**

**~ Anna :D**


	17. Parade and Reveal

**A/N: Hey guys! So because I'm a very visual person, I made collages of each tribute parade outfit, just for funsies, those are up on the blog now under teach tribute's profile if you're interested in giving them a peek!**

**This chapter's a bit of a thicc one, but hopefully you're getting some good insight on the characters! :) **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Sicero Ritchee, 14**

**District 6 Male**

* * *

They were going to put a giant glowing orb over his head. This was horrible. This was awful... but he had to trust them right? The stylists knew what they were doing kind of? God, he hoped so.. maybe the Capitol liked weird glowing space people from District Six. Sicero kinda didn't. Was it weird to feel cool and stupid looking at the same time? Or was that just the norm of Capitol fashion?

He thought the jumpsuit was pretty cool... he liked all the lights, and the shoes were pretty awesome too... but the glowing orb killed the whole frowned, standing stiffly as the stylists took a few more moments to adjust the costume on him, his gaze flickering over toward the other mirror where his odd district partner, Ruby, stood in her short cut, neon dress. She looked better than he did... but girls always got the best luck when it came to costumes and looking good, Sicero didn't understand that.

After a few moments, his stylist, Plurium, grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to get a good look at him, then grinned and pinched his cheek.

"Perfect!" Sicero began to pull his face away slightly and rubbed at his cheek with a small frown, but he was interrupted in doing so by Plurium plopping the green glowing orb of a helmet back over his head. He instantly felt dumb.. and admittedly kind of nervous. It was a little hard to breathe in it, were they trying to kill him early or something?

"We'll just be one moment." The stylist grinned then turned on their heels and scampered out of the room, pulling along Ruby's stylist. The door clicked shut quietly, and Sicero could've almost choked on the awkward in the air.

He shifted his gaze over toward Ruby slightly, trying to see if she looked as nervous as he did... but she didn't. She was grinning into the mirror, fiddling with the green helmet over her head so he looked better.. and it did. Eventually her gaze found him in the mirror, and she stared blankly for a moment before turning around and pursing her now sparkly bright red lips.

"Wanna take a picture or something?" she snapped, perking a brow and placing her hands on her hips.

Sicero opened his mouth to speak but his voice caught in his throat. Oh.. whoops, he wasn't expecting that. Why was she being mean?!

"Wh- I, huh? No, I was just... I was just.. feeling a little nervous and I didn't know if you-"

"Me? Nervous? _Hah!" _She cut him off mid-sentence, snorting with laughter. "Gosh, what a joke..."

Sicero blinked as she whipped around and puffed out her chest a little in the mirror.. then began practicing a smile and a wave. He frowned quietly, shrinking in on himself as he looked around the room, his eyes catching the singular Peacekeeper in the corner, standing silently and stoically, the black visor obscuring any face. But it looked like they were staring right back at him...

Sicero shivered and pulled his gaze away, looking over his shoulder at the stark white walls.. and the floors... the bright lights kind of hurt his eyes.. and the room was a little barren... he wasn't at home anymore...Tears suddenly began to prick at his eyes but he quickly blinked and took a deep breath, moving away from the mirror and Ruby. Nope. No. He was _not _going to have cry face for his Capitol debut. Whether he hated being in front of all of those people or not, he _had _to make a good first impression. He had to..

"Oop-!"

The door suddenly whipped open and Sicero only managed to catch half of the startled face of his stylist and escort before the edge of the door obscured his vision, whacking against his helmet with a loud _BONK_ and sending him stumbling backward. He tried to catch his balance, but the boots were a little stiff, and before he even knew what hit him he was sprawled out on his back against the floor. He vaguely registered the appalled shriek of his escort.

Both embarrassment and confusion flooded his brain as Azo and Plurium were suddenly standing over him, blocking out the harsh bright lights on the ceiling. Their arms stretched out slightly both with horrified looks on their faces. He felt a pair of gentle, but urgent hands lift him upward by his arms and begin frantically patting down his costume.

"By stars, are you alright, Sicero?"

Who asked that? Sicero's head was spinning, but he didn't even have to think on the voice because two hands were placed on either side of the helmet and his head was forced upward at the face of Azo who was staring at him with wide eyes, looking as if he was trying to find any injures on his face.

"I-I'm okay." he replied quickly, blinking a few times.

"Great _going_, Plurium!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Says the one who _opened the door_, you _prune_."

_"OH!" _

Sicero stepped back as the pair bickered, and the Peacekeeper in the corner walked over with slightly slouched posture, their steps not too urgent. He took a step back as they placed a hand on both arguing parties and gently separated them, giving each a glance which silenced them immediately, though Sicero could still sense the tension in the air... and see the glares.. he wondered if this was normal for those two.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you, Sicero, I was just simply so excited... you're free to come get ready now-"

"_I'll_ be escorting you to your chariots..." Azo cut off Plurium and gently placed a hand on Sicero's shoulders, waving an excited hand over to Ruby, prompting her to finally move away from the mirror with a final look.

Sicero's stomach filled with butterflies as he caught the sound of the loud crowd the minute the door opened again. It was held open by the slouch-y Peacekeeper, and Sicero cast them a very small glance as he passed, for a moment.. he thought he caught them giving him a gloved thumbs up, before the door closed behind him and he was lead down the shiny hallway toward the elevator.

The moment the doors to the elevator opened, he stopped short, his breath catching in his throat as he stared out at the glorified stone runway that could be seen from behind the open glass walls of the elevator. His feet felt frozen to the ground. He had never seen so many people in one place... ever...

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he quickly looked up to see the smiling face of Azo.

"I know, it's a lot to take in, isn't it! But we have a schedule to keep, chop-chop!"

Sicero nodded quickly, hardly even realizing that he was standing still for so long and quietly stepped into the elevator where Ruby stood in the corner with her arms crossed and a look of annoyance on her face.

"Sorry.." he mumbled quietly.

But all he got in response from his snooty district partner was a perked brow and a small scoff as her eyes went to stare out at the crowd, a smile overtaking her disgusted expression.

Yet all he felt when he looked outside of the elevator was a wave of nervousness... but that was okay.. At least for now...

* * *

**Katarina 'Kat' Morano**

**Commentator**

* * *

Katarina was blessed. Truly. With the ability to speak with some of the stylists before the parade started to get input on how they crafted the costumes. It added more depth to the discussion during and after the presentation of the tributes that really just made the whole experience so much more exciting. But her favorite part was that she got a sneak peek of the tributes while they waited to go out. And all without Trillium.

Yeah sure, he was funny, he was nice and everything.. but he was a lot.. and he took the spotlight for everything, it was _annoying._ But he was too important to send down to do interviews of the stylists, because he got to interview the tributes. Well, Kat was having all the fun. Without him. Haha.

The elevator doors swished open in front of her and she was hit with the warm, evening air. But the atmosphere was electrifying. Between the anticipation of the crowd and the tributes, it was like stepping into one giant exciting tunnel of excitement.. that was a lot of excitement. A flash of gold caught her eye and she was immediately drawn to the well-built girl from District One, adorned with a long, beautiful golden dress, propped up to be even taller than she naturally was on crystal high heels, a golden headdress gently set upon her carefully braided hair.

Kat could've fainted from the glamor of it, but then she caught sight of the boy from the same District.. he looked dressed up like a prince.. or no, a king. A beautiful white and red jacket, a stunning golden crown, elegant black gloves.. The pair were supposed to be royalty. How chic! Oh, Kat was loving this... the stakes were high for the Quarter Quell, so _naturally _the stylists would try and up their game. That was one of the questions she would have to ask.. if their inspiration changed at all..

She began to take out her notepad, tapping her sparkly bright blue pen against the spirals, but hesitated upon the sound of a condescending voice. Drama?!

"That is the ugliest piece of shit I've ever laid my eyes on."

She tilted her head up to find the source, her gaze falling upon the boy from One, Arsenic, who was eyeing up the boy from Three.. Fib something if Kat remembered correctly, who seemed to be dressed in the style of a circuit board.. but the costume didn't look half bad, glowing vest and tie and an extravagant headdress. He seemed to be the target of the snark from the Career.

"Would've thought the same if I hadn't spotted you first." Three responded quickly, looking a bit stuck-up himself, but his confidence instantly disappeared as soon as the words left his mouth.

Katarina watched, holding the notebook up over the lower part of her mouth as Arsenic's face screwed up into a scowl. But before it could escalate, Three's stylist quickly grabbed onto his shoulders and led him away, the boy kept his head down as his stylist whispered something to him. Kat quickly glanced down at her notebook and jotted some notes down about tension backstage already.. her audience just ate that kind of stuff up. The drama and whatnot, I mean that's what it was all about really. Certainly the stylists could wait a few minutes while she got some more content for her post-parade feature...

She tapped her pen absentmindedly against her lips, it didn't look like too many of the tributes were out yet, but there were a few that were.. the pair from One.. the pair from Three... she then paused at the fourth chariot where the two from District 4 had just arrived.. the girl, Aadya, was... a glittery piece of sushi, and there was murder in her eyes. Erik was a sailor, but looked like he couldn't be happier... honestly they both looked really cute but she could tell the girl was having none of it.. rightfully so... Kat guessed sushi wasn't her preferred costume look, but she did have a very nice, flowing blue cape that looked absolutely wonderful when she walked.

A flicker of red and green pulled her attention from them though, and she settled her eyes on the elevator where two tributes walked out. They looked absolutely stunning, just like the pair from One.. but obviously in their own right. She could only identify them as the pair from Seven, Quinn and Everett, by their general aesthetic and their mentors who spoke quietly to each of them.

They both wore a masquerade style mask, Quinn was dressed in a heart stopping tree-styled gown with vines and flowers all along the skirt and bodice, her mask was made of wood, vines and leaves, and accented the beautiful green eyeshadow underneath. A golden tiara sat upon her head above the mask that sparkled when she moved, she was absolutely stunning.

The red-haired boy, Everett, appeared to be a cardinal, most likely to match his district partner's tree theme and play off his own features. He wore a bird mask, his wide eyes apparent from underneath it, and red leather pants with feathered boots and bracelets, with a black vest accented by an elegant and red feathered high-collar. The most show-stopping part of his ensemble were the beautifully crafted wings that were attached to the back of the vest.

The only thing was Kat could tell they both couldn't really see too well behind their masks, which was apparent in the way that their mentors walked just behind them as they made their way down the line of chariots. Oh- but Kat saw it coming before they even could, the girl from Four glaring in their direction, stepping off her chariot and beginning to walk toward her stylist... right in the way of the Seven duo.

Aadya and Everett collided in a matter of seconds, Kat could hear the sound of the cape tearing off of Aadya's costume as the two fell to the ground with startled shouts. She quickly grabbed her pen from behind her ear and held it to the paper as Aadya roughly shoved Everett away from where he was blindly trying to get up, his mentor, Seraphina, having to steady him and pull him up quickly.

"What the _hell _did you do?!" Aadya hissed, though her voice wasn't bratty, or loud, but rather threatening, her eyes flashing with malice. Kat would've shivered if she wasn't already bouncing on her toes from the excitement of the drama.

"I-I'm sorry- I didn't see you-"

"'I-I-I didn't see you'- _bullshit! _You ruined my costume!"

But once again, before anything could even get past the first few words, the mentors intervened, Seraphina and a Seven stylist very quickly guided the flustered Everett away from the chariots and began talking quietly with him, fussing over his costume while Quinn stood stiffly beside Cedar, her mentor. She grabbed onto his arm and spoke something quietly to him as Aadya's stylists desperately tried to salvage the furious girl's torn cape.

Dang, these tributes were a fiesty bunch... Kat would have some great conversation starters for her audience..

_"Ten minutes until start."_

A voice over the intercom snapped Kat out of her daydream, and she pulled her gaze away from the flustered District 4 team. Oh.. she had completely forgotten about what she had come down here for... the stylist interviews.

But they weren't televised.. maybe she could grab a few quick statements on her way up..

* * *

**Trillium 'Lium' Bronzemark**

**Host**

* * *

Lium hummed to himself, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor as he waited for his co-host to arrive.. she always took so long.. but that was okay, she had good content and it was always so enjoyable to watch. So if she was a little late for the sake of getting a good interview, that wasn't a huge problem, he could always cover for her. President Wells never minded too much about promptness, as long as the show was good, which it _always _was.

But Kat was cutting it a little close...

"Sorry I'm late!"

Lium glanced over his shoulder quickly as ecstatic looking young woman quickly hurried into the room, prompting a few sighs of relief from the crew. Lium lit up, offering her a smile as she settled down in the chair beside him, giving a small huff and setting her notebook down before glancing to him and mirroring the smile.

"You would not _believe _some of the quotes I got."

"Aha! But I would. Those quotes are always top-notch, Kat."

Lium smiled as he watched the woman giving a self-conscious, but happy shrug of her shoulder, waving a dismissive hand his way before tilting her microphone up a little closer to her mouth. He then turned to do the same, glancing down at his watch, his heart leaping. Just one more minute before showtime... and the Quarter Quell parade was always a show-stopper, he couldn't wait to see all the incredible outfits, hear the roar of the crowd, just get pulled into the moment, it was going to be amazing.

Just then the anthem began to blare over the speakers, and he glanced up, the smile already on his face before the red light in the window flashed in front of him, indicating he and Kat were Live.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem, the moment you've been waiting for all year..." he paused as he looked down expectantly toward the road.. and then a flash of gold and a pair of white horses. "Your tributes for the _150th Hunger Games!_"

The crowd erupted into a flurry of screams and cheers, and Lium's own heart jumped in his chest as Kat began her commentary on the pair from One, dressed to the nines in royal outfits. A golden gown and king-like attire.. fitting for the Luxury of One! He loved it! Dorothea blew kisses to the crowd and Arsenic leaned forward on his toes, waving enthusiastically. At least they weren't poorly executed gem stones like last year.

"Behind our gems from District One we have.. District Two! Ooh... gladiators!" _Again... _Lium thought to himself inwardly.

Two never shied away from the gladiator aspect, but it had been a few years since a new spin on it had been attempted. Though he had to admit the pair looked sharp, Jacinth in a short black dress with long flowing sleeves and sheer golden cape around her, golden sandal-like boots with an intricate pattern. Tomorrow was in traditional gladiator garb holding a plastic shield and a similar style sandal as the girl, a long, blood red cape flowing behind him. Both looked incredibly proud to be there, flashing bright smiles and waves. Ah, the charm of Two...

And behind them were the circuit boards from Three, though they actually managed to make the tech look good for once. Glitch's dress was filled with LEDs in a circuit-like pattern, illuminated a peach like color, a crown of wires on her head and bright, metallic lipstick that shone against the lights. Though her expression didn't match the elegance of her dress, cold. Though she offered the occasional wave... Lium wasn't that crazy about her attitude... But he did like Fibonacci's spirit! He was owning up his glowing costume, waving to the crowd like no tomorrow, even gaining a few cheers from them in the process, which only fueled his excited greeting of the crowd.

"District Four taking a light-hearted approach this year, we have a sailor and some sparkly seafood!"

There was a brief eruption of laughter from the crowd as the pair came into view, the two were just so cute! Erik was happily waving both hands at the crowd, giving a small hop on the chariot as he waved, while Aadya was much more poised and under control, a small smile on her lips as she waved a hand around toward every angle she could get. However, Lium caught that her expression faltered briefly at the sound of laughter. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't bad laughter! It was just because... seafood... that was different.

Lium had to blink a few times as he adjusted his gaze to the chariot behind Four, onto the near blinding light from the pair from Five. Both appeared to be... some sort of walking lamps. Waverly's dress was elegant of course, a beautiful refined headdress, and Denton was wearing an intricately designed tunic, but it was.. meh. Lium had seen better concepts in his years, at least they would grab the attention of the Capitol with their lights?

"Oooh, do we have space travelers from Six?!" Lium enthusiastically held up two fingers and held them behind his head like little alien antennae and made a face at the camera before laughing and focusing his gaze back onto the chariots.

They were though! Two spherical, glowing green helmets were over their heads and they were radiating a soft rainbow glow, lots of silver was incorporated! Ruby's long silver gloves were Lium's favorite touch, that and her black heeled shoes with the red light underneath the heel. That was fun! Sicero's jumpsuit was also very sleek and mature looking.. he loved it.

"Behind them- oooh! Mother Nature and a cardinal? How fun! And the masks... mysterious!"

And Lium was being honest! Quinn was dressed in tree-like fashion, but that was just the nature of District Seven, it was always fun to see the variations that the stylists chose for various costumes each year. Sometimes it was paper, sometimes it was trees, birds were also very, very common, probably because they live in trees... but the concept of the masks was a brilliant touch, it added mystery and intrigue to the tributes, and based off the crowd's reaction, they liked the idea too. Everett, naturally, was the bird to the girl's tree, but just like the girl, the costume was beautifully crafted.

Quinn seemed to be overwhelmed by the crowd, not yet waving until Everett glanced at her and Lium could see his reassuring smile from the camera. He nudged her shoulder gently and began to smile and wave, prompting a cheer from the crowd. Quinn watched him for a moment before doing the same, and receiving a similar response, which seemed to ease a bit of her tension. Finally, Lium pulled his gaze from them, to the chariot directly behind them.

"Looks like there's a party in District Eight!"

Tye Dye! That was a new one, typically they were rugs or carpets, but the pair this time were dressed in a flurry of different colors. Eden was wearing a soft, short rainbow dress, and someone put a long rainbow wig over her hair, she was full tye dye. As was Paxton, but he got to keep his natural dark hair, a feathered rainbow headdress in place of a wig, a colorful sequin top with sharp golden pants and rainbow platform shoes. Both were waving nervously, Paxton actually doing a better job than his district partner in keeping the brave face, good for him!

For the young pair from District Nine, the stylists as usual, had trouble coming up with something other than grain to represent their district, which was kind of a bummer. The tributes from Nine deserved some shine too! But luckily the outfits were just fine. Bailey was put into a short dress looking to be made entirely of white with a baby blue ribbon tied around the middle and some cute tan bumps, sunflowers painted on both her cheeks and within her eyeshadow. She wore a beautiful headdress decorated with flowers and sticks.

Celio was given some retro action, wearing a white jumpsuit with yellow accents in the shape of wheat, given an inflatable scythe, probably an attempt to help the little guy look more like a contender. Both waved shyly, their eyes wide and puppyish as they greeted the cheering crowd. Lium thought they were doing well!

And then behind him District Ten, yikes, Lium almost cringed. Poor Darcie was dressed like a cow, a headband with ears and little horns and a short cow-pattern dress with knee-high black boots and black gloves. But her make-up looked stunning at least, and her eyes shone brightly as the crowd erupted into a cheer for her. They must've though the outfit was cute. And she was doing her best too, waving to the crowd with a strained, nervous smile that eased once she realized they actually liked the embarrassing get-up.

Meanwhile, Jaden was dressed as the cowboy, hat and all with a large golden belt buckle and a tan shirt with a golden trim tucked into a pair of brown fringe pants. He was flashing a small smile, waving with tense posture to the crowd, but they were eating those two up. Right next to Four, they had the cutest costumes in the parade.

The District Eleven chariot was full of color for once, rather than dressing the poor pair up as farmers, one was fortunate enough to be dressed in a beautiful costume made of colorful fruits. The lucky girl was little Charlotte dressed in a rather maturely shaped gown looking to be made entire of different fruits, in her hand was a wicker basket and her lips were painted a dark purple... but she looked completely emotionless, gripping onto the front of the chariot quietly and staring ahead without addressing the crowd. Poor girl was probably nervous!

Rupert seemed to receive the short end of the stick from his stylists though, dressed in the ever famous, District Eleven overalls with a bland dark green t-shirt underneath and brown boots, but with a golden headband around his forehead. He didn't look awful, it just wasn't exactly the best the stylists could've come up with for him. But he seemed to take what he could get, smiling gently to the crowd and waving occasionally, his other hand gripping onto the front of the chariot.

And then... oh god.. what was that... what was this... why was District Twelve like that...

Lium tried to maintain his smile... but he struggled to when he caught sight of the pair from District 12, dressed in.. well.. practically rags. They looked like poor people, or maybe coal miners? Dressed in raggedy clothing, Amity at least having a nice baby blue dress with some flannel showings and a pair of colorful slipper like things. Meanwhile Melton had a news-cap and an oversized jacket covering a baggy sweater and a pair of torn jeans.

Both were covered in coal dust from head to toe. The crowd gave a small cheer for them... a sympathy cheer... but really? The stylists did that? For the Quarter Quell? Maybe they were just trying to capture the... eccentricity of District 12... or how hard they work for the Capitol. Either way it wasn't really the best idea... by any means. Both didn't seem to be that enthusiastic about what they were wearing anyway, but they did their best, smiling and waving, trying their best to be seen amongst all the glitz and glamor of the other Districts.

Eventually Lium tore his eyes from the pair and leaned back in his chair, smiling as he nudged Katarina when she was finished with her commentary. She looked over to him and the red light blinked off, watching as the glass in front of them turned into a larger TV screen, President Well's face. This was it... this was the moment that the big twist would be announced. It had the entire country on its toes.. especially Lium.. he could finally craft all of the fun questions for interviews just for the Quarter Quell. He watched quietly as the President gave the annual address to the tributes and the Capitol, before he finally paused and smiled down at the chariots.

_"Now.. I'm certain you've all waited long enough to hear this next part." _

He was met with loud cheering from the audience, but either nervous faces or smirks from the tributes below, all of them remaining silent as he held up a small envelope in his hand, one closed with the Capitol seal. Slowly, he opened it, and the crowd fell silent. Lium leaned forward in his seat as Kat took a deep breath, and just like what seemed to be the whole rest of the country, held it as he pulled out a small card.

_"As a reminder... that the Capitol is merciful and provides for all of its people... all tributes will have a starter pack with food and equipment... In addition,_ two _tributes may be permitted to win _regardless_ of District."_

Lium's jaw dropped slightly, a smile beginning to form on his lips as he leaned back in his seat, the crowd erupting again into both shocked speaking, or loud cheers. The tributes looked wide eyed, exchanging glances, or confused looks.

"However!" But everyone was immediately silenced as the President held up his finger, pointing to the envelope.

_"However... to signify that the Districts must rely on the Capitol in order to thrive, no weapons will be supplied in the arena, instead tributes will choose one from a selection of weapons presented the day of the Games before entering the arena, with the highest training score going first, and the lowest going last."_

And once again, an eruption from the audience and shocked silence from the tributes. But Lium could only spare them a few moments of his attention as he delved into his own thoughts. All the questions he had to ask, the theme he had to go for... a flutter of excitement washed over him.. his very first time hosting a Quarter Quell... he was going to make it one to remember.

He promised himself that...

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it folks! That added a little spice to the soup. **

**Got any thoughts on this? **

**Which costume was your favorite?**

**I know it was kind of a lot to read, but I hope you were interested anyway! It was really fun to write and put together collages for all your characters and stuff, I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am.**

**I'll see you guys next time! **

**~ Anna :D**


	18. Training: Day 1

**A/N: Hey y'aaalll.**

**Trigger warning for very slight panic attack in the beginning! Nothing too bad, but just wanted to warn!**

* * *

**Quinn Vasilev, 16**

**District 7 Female**

* * *

Quinn awoke with a small start, the remaining echo of the thunder that had awoken her teetered out after a moment. She took a deep breath, her hands tightly gripping the covers of the unfamiliar bed. For a moment, panic began to wash over her.

She was back in that horrible cell, someone would come in any minute and drag her out of the bed and force her to clean up after them, or yell at her for being a killer, or make fun of her or laugh at her. No one would come help her, she was all alone. The terror was too much for her to handle, she felt crushed under the blankets, so she quickly threw the covers off, taking a deep breath and exhaling just as quickly, looking around the large, lavish room. The room and faint pain near the back of her jaw began to snap her out of her terrifying memories and she absentmindedly reached up to rub at her cheek with a frown as she listened to the gentle sound of rain pattering against the window.

No she wasn't back in jail... not quite, but close enough, really. She dropped her shaking hand into her lap, looking over toward the door and staring at the training uniform that was hung up neatly on a hook on the back of the door, there wasn't a single wrinkle within it... thanks to her incredible stylist no doubt. Her heart fluttered as she remembered what she first thought when she looked in the mirror and saw herself in the beautiful dress and mask. She enjoyed that no one really saw her face... sure she was grateful for the fact that it added mystery and intrigue or whatever.. but really it made it easier to calm down when she was in the chariot, knowing they couldn't really see her. She actually had fun, she felt happy!

But the mask was gone now, she had to remind herself of that. People could see her now, the tributes could, and they would. They'd be staking out the competition, and part of her wondered if it was a good thing that she probably wouldn't be seen as anyone threatening, at least then the attention would be off her... but she at least was hoping for an ally... could you get one if you weren't a threat?

Slowly, she rose from the bed, her legs feeling like jelly beneath her as she slowly walked toward the uniform hanging on the door, staring at it for a long moment before her hand gently ran over the soft and breathable fabric. She pulled it off the hangar and finally changed out of the comfortable, silky pajamas she was given for the night. When she put on the uniform she instantly felt a bit awkward. Of course it was breathable and easy to move in, but it also clung tightly to her skin, as it seemed to be fitted just for her, and she felt a little conscious. She hoped no one would be looking at her that much.

She tied the dark green laces of the black combat boots that finished off the training ensemble and took a deep breath, glancing into the mirror. When she met her own wide-eyed, frail reflection she quickly looked away, stepping back from the mirror and hugging her arms around her torso, blinking repeatedly.

_This is actually happening... this is real..._

It was the same feeling she had when she was arrested and put in the orange jumpsuit for the first time.. it felt like a dream when it first started, then once she realized it was real, it became a nightmare. She was going to be alone again, except this time she was going to die that way. No one was going to be there for her again. She couldn't do this.. she had to get out.. she wanted to go home..

"Quinn?"

There was a quiet knock and a soft voice from behind the door and she quickly turned toward it, relieved that no one had just barged in... so it couldn't be her escort or stylist. She cleared her throat, making another attempt at a calming breath and she cleared her throat, but when she tried to speak, nothing came out but a small squeak.

"It's uhm.. Everett... may I come in?"

"Yes."

Quinn's mouth was faster than her brain, and she instantly regretted the decision. She was practically panicking and she was letting this boy into her room? What if she started crying, would he think she was weak? Would he tell the other tributes? Or target her?

Slowly the door opened Everett peered around the door, his naturally wide-eyed yet calm looking hazel gaze fell upon Quinn, and for some reason she instantly felt soothed. She had to get it together, he had encouraged her last night, helped her fight through her fear of the crowd. He wasn't going to tell anyone she was crying.. that's if she was crying. Though as he walked into the room and closed the door quietly, she couldn't help but notice his eyes were a bit puffy and slightly red, as if he had been crying himself, but he had already gotten in his uniform too.

"I just wanted to check in and see how you were feeling... yesterday was..." he trailed off, letting out a quiet breath and nodding his head slightly to himself. "I just know you seemed a lot more scared than I was..."

She blinked quietly, opening her mouth briefly before closing it again and giving a small shrug, finding that her lips began to twitch upward to match his awkward smile. She rubbed at her wrist quietly, her gaze shifting from him to the floor and she answered him with another shrug of her shoulders. There was a moment of silence, and she quickly looked back up to see why he was so quiet, but found that his gaze had landed upon the window, which currently displayed a projection of a beautiful lake surrounded by pines with a snow capped mountain in the back... just like what she would see in Seven. She had set it that way to sleep last night and had forgotten to turn it off... he probably thought she was childish.. she couldn't even sleep without having some semblance of home...

"I used that same setting last night." he quietly smiled, staring at it with a small laugh. "It kinda looks like-"

"Lark Lake."

Quinn spoke over him, saying the same thing he did without really meaning to, she quickly put a hand over her mouth as he glanced back at her, but he was still smiling.

"Yeah."

For some reason Quinn felt a bit more at ease, just for a moment before it faded and she gave another small frown. This had to be a joke, right? Or a trick.. he was manipulating her maybe..?

"How come... you're being so nice to me?" The question spilled out of her mouth before she could even think about it... she had to stop doing that... For a moment terror seized her as the boy's smile faded and he turned fully to face her, crossing his arms loosely over his lithe frame. There was a moment of silence and Quinn tensed.

"You're Quinn Vasilev.."

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her eyes widen slightly as she stared at him.

_He knows who I am.. oh God, he thinks I'm a killer..._

Everett must've noticed her startled expression because she watched as he offered another frown and put up his hands softly, shaking his head.

"I know you didn't kill that girl. We all know that. Anyone with a brain that is." he cracked a small smile at his last comment, but it didn't work really work to cheer Quinn up just yet... because she couldn't believe that statement. She thought everyone in Seven hated her, that they thought she was dangerous.

"You were wrongly convicted, we all heard the story." Her gaze finally locked onto his and it felt as if a layer of her chains was snapped off and she could breathe a little easier.

"What was her name?"

Once again, Quinn felt her breath catch in her throat as her heart sank into her stomach. The girl she had wanted to marry.. the girl that loved her... the girl who _died_... who left her.

"Lizbeth..." The name finally escaped her lips in a quiet whisper, she didn't look up from the floor this time though.

"That's a nice name.."

"I loved her.." Quinn was surprised at how fragile her voice sounded when she finally spoke, and just as her heart felt like it cracked the moment she thought of Lizbeth, the boy's eyes began to glimmer with sympathy and he nodded his head.

"What they call 'justice' in Panem doesn't discriminate between the innocent and the guilty and those who were loved and still love."

_No, it doesn't..._ Quinn felt as if he was pulling words straight from her own heart.

"You're not a bad person Quinn.. and you're _not_ a killer." He broke off quietly, looking down before giving a small frown. "I know how scared you must've been.. and how scared you are now. I'll never understand what you went through but what I do understand right now is that you're going to need help. That you need a friend."

_A friend..._

Quinn's head was spinning... did he mean all of this? Did someone understand her?

"Two people can get out of this alive, Quinn. And one of them deserves to be you. I know you don't really have any reason to trust me other than my word but I was thinking I could help you if you'd let me. Well... that we could help each other..?"

She furrowed her brows as she stared at him. Was he trying to gain something from her? No one could be this nice so out of the blue could they?

The image of a young boy with red hair and a kind face at the door with cookies flashed across her memory. He was the same one that brought her the cookies when she was released?

So did he genuinely want to help her? He looked genuine.. he sounded genuine... and he looked just as scared as she did... Maybe they both just clicked.. that happens right? District partners can click.. if they both need someone by their side, a friend... She felt hesitant.. or maybe she wanted to.. her brain was screaming at her to say no, to at least wait a little while longer before saying yes to an alliance so quickly... but an alliance was what she wanted. Maybe this was a good thing...

"Sorry... that... that was really sudden.." Quinn glanced up from where she was staring at the floor, watching as Everett's cheeks turned a rosy color and his expression crumpled into one of embarrassment, his shoulders shrugging up slightly as he quietly cleared his throat. "I should stop bothering you-"

"No!" The boy jumped slightly at Quinn's sudden shout and then it was her turn for the embarrassment, horror briefly flickering across her brain as she spoke quickly. "No- I. I want to be friends. I want to be allies... you're right.. we'll have a better chance if we're not alone.. I'm sorry it just caught me off guard.. no one's ever really.."

"Been nice to you?"

Her arms tightened around her torso as she tilted her head at him, tears pricking at her eyes slightly. She gave a small nod. And no one had.. she'd rarely ever been shown kindness, kindness wasn't even a thing in prison... or rather it came in the form of not getting yelled at if you did everyone else's work for them. This interaction was foreign and horribly strange to Quinn... but it was, in a way, refreshing.

"I guess I'm just scared.." she whispered quietly, absentmindedly scrunching up her shoulders.

"I am too." Everett responded with a small smile. "But being scared'll hold us back... so we've gotta try to be bigger than all this, right? We have to try."

Quinn stared at him for another long moment before she finally felt a smile begin to pull at her lips. He was right.. was there a point in moping around and feeling sorry for herself? Not really... it felt like the only thing she could do in the moment, but.. if she had someone there to help her focus in and actually try to train and survive... maybe she could make it home. Maybe then everyone would see who she really was.

"Then we will.. ally." She maintained her smile as she very tentatively held out a trembling hand.

Everett brightened slightly, smiling almost proudly as he reached out a hand to shake hers, and she tensed instinctively, but his grip was gentle and careful, he gave her hand a small shake. And suddenly another layer of the chains was snapped off, she felt a bubble of joy and relief wash over her and in an instant she wasn't shaking his hand, but was pulling him into a hug.

At first, the hug was tense, and hesitant and... one sided much to Quinn's brief horror, but after a moment, she felt him gently return the embrace.

Finally... someone who understood her... who saw _her_.. who knew she wasn't a killer... _finally. _

* * *

**Aadya Navarro, 18**

**District 4 Female**

* * *

The Capitol training room sure was different than Four's.. but it had the same general atmosphere to it and even higher quality training equipment. Aadya was living for it.

She couldn't help but grin as the plastic dagger clashed against the trainer's for the final time before the whistle blew, indicating her turn was up for the time being. Not that she really needed that much training in the first place... all the little kids who couldn't handle anything bigger than a knife needed some time to try and learn some measly skills that wouldn't save them from her anyway. At least then they'd stop whining, though. God they were dramatic.

She flipped her pony tail over her shoulder as she offered a quiet thanks to trainer, giving the younger kids in line a side eye. As she stepped back over to the rack of training weapons, her gaze fell on a pint-sized boy with beige stripes on the side of his shirt and the number nine on his sleeve, his eyes were wide and he was shaking like a leaf, staring at Aadya. Before he could look away, she offered a grin his way, twirling the plastic dagger and setting it down with a loud 'bang', sticking her tongue in her cheek to keep from laughing as he and even the older boy from Ten jumped at the noise. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes and he quickly looked away, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

Aadya gave a small snort and stepped down from the mat then, striding along the line and tossing another grin to the boy from Ten who was staring at her quietly, but he didn't look away. Her grin faded into a small scowl, and that seemed to do it. Her smile returned as the boy quickly shifted his attention onto the sniffling young boy from Nine in front of him. Good. She thought it was annoying when they thought they could stand up to her, and that's how she knew if they were real competition or not. Nine and Ten? They weren't. Though as she continued walking down the line, a certain voice caught her ear and she paused briefly, glancing over her shoulder and immediately looking to the number on the back of their shirt.

Eight.

Her eyes narrowed into a squint as the boy whispered something to the small girl from Eleven... both of them were pip-squeaks... she made out the word 'annoying' and 'Four', and that was enough for her. She cleared her throat and stepped back over toward the young pair, locking her gaze onto the boy who's eyes went wide and awkward. She slowly bent down to make eye contact with him, only a foot her so from his face, smirking when he backed up and bumped into the girl beside him, who quietly scowled and hissed something at him.

"It's rude to talk about a girl behind her back... not that a boy would know.." She grinned teasingly, giving the tense boy from Eight a once over. "If you think I should know something don't hesitate to tell me, kiddo."

With that she reached out a hand and gave his head a firm pat before standing back up to her full height and looking down on the pair. The girl's gaze however, was still fiery and annoyed looking, which completely rubbed Aadya the wrong way.

"Girl? No. Bitch? Uh-huh." Eleven matched Aadya's squint, and for a moment Aadya let her anger simmer before a laugh bubbled out of her.

"Yeah... you're right I am a bitch." She flashed a smile, crossing her arms as she stared down at the girl. "Which means... I won't even bat an eye when I tear you to pieces."

She watched as the girl's hands balled into fists at her sides and her lip twitched slightly, as if she was going to speak again, but the boy from Eight quickly tapped her shoulder and turned her the other way, much to the girl's annoyance, pointing at the ceiling.

"How about those lightbulbs, am I right?"

Aadya stared for another moment then rolled her eyes and turned around, ignoring the pair's hushed whispers. Okay, Eleven was too arrogant for her own good and Eight was an idiot. Cool, nice to know they'll be easy to get in the first few minutes. Though that little girl really pissed her off... she was trying not to dwell on it too much, if she did she'd just get more pissed off.. she didn't want to end up on the Peacekeepers' bad sides just yet. Sure she might have been 'antagonizing' the competition, but what a lot of these kids didn't know was that the Games don't start when the gong sounds, it starts the second you're reaped.

So of course, she was getting in their heads... it was important to intimidate them so much that they started getting scared and worrying about what might happen in the arena instead of training and learning how to fight back. When she made it to the middle of the room, she crossed her arms loosely over her chest, sweeping her gaze around the room, trying to decide where she would go next. She should probably learn something other than a dagger just in case somehow someone scored higher than her.. though she doubted it completely.

Her gaze flickered over toward her annoying district partner, Erik, who was practicing with a spear... even though she wasn't his biggest fan, his aim was fantastic, so she wasn't that worried about keeping him in her Career alliance anyway. She also didn't really have a problem with the pair from One except for the fact that the pip-squeak of a boy, Arsenic, was feisty as all hell and questioned her every time she spoke when they all initially met when training first started. She'd have to keep an eye on him, but it shouldn't be too hard to keep him in check. The girl was chill, she seemed to just be minding her own business, but training just as fiercely as Aadya.. she might be a little bit of a tougher opponent but nothing she couldn't handle.

The large boy from Two was mostly quiet, though he was a force to be reckoned with, he earned his spot on the careers of course despite not really looking like he was thrilled to be there.. but then there was the bubbly girl from Two.. Jace or whatever, for some reason the other careers seemed to like her more than Aadya. She took charge and she was happy about it, she wasn't about to just take whatever Aadya said as law... which was annoying.. but Aadya knew when to keep quiet for the time being. If the other careers liked her so much, she might be able to convince them to cast out Aadya, or try to kill her.. which would be a shame if Aadya had to kill all her allies at once, and admittedly dangerous. So she was staying neutral for now..

Aadya's gaze settled on Jace.. and the red-haired boy she was talking to, a frail looking but tall girl who must be his district partner was sitting beside him quietly. Jace and Seven had been talking for at least a half an hour, working together in the survival station.. Jace had mentioned it when the careers first met early that morning before most of the other tributes had come down. She knew the boy from Seven, apparently she lived there or something and they had become friends. She was starting to convince them that he should join the careers... but luckily Aadya stopped that in its tracks.

He was too nice... and he ruined the only good part of her parade costume. She hated him already and knew he didn't have the guts to kill. So he shouldn't be apart of the career pack. Her blood boiled as she watched the pair smiling and laughing quietly to themselves, and then her gaze settled on the little girl from Nine, Bailey, who was watching from the camouflage section. She looked a little uneasy... oh that was rich. Was she staking it out for allies? This was an opportunity Aadya couldn't pass up.

Quietly, she walked over toward the girl who went rigid the moment they met eyes. Aadya offered her a small smile, glancing to the paints laid out in front of her and the admittedly good imitation of tree bark painted on a small canvas.

"Are you going to paint a pretty picture in the arena and try and hide?"

Her smile widened as she watched the girl who was still kneeling down over her painting at the time, stand up quickly and begin to step backwards, clutching a bunch of paint brushes in her hands, her eyes wide and terrified.

"You're gonna need to be good at hiding.. because those two from Seven seem to be making good friends with that girl from District Two... maybe they'll even be with us... that makes.. what? _Eight _careers?" Aadya gave a small whistle. "Now, I'm not good at math but I know that doesn't equal good news for you."

"...please leave me alone.. I'm just trying to-"

"You're just trying to _what?_ Paint a picture of a tree. That's _useless._ You actually think you're gonna make it ten feet into the arena?"

Aadya smirked as she watched tears spring to Bailey's eyes as she stammered. "G-Go away.. please?"

"Sorry, kid, you're stuck with me until I _personally_ remove you from that arena myself-"

"Everett-!"

Before Aadya could even react there was a flash of black and green and she felt two hands roughly hit her shoulders, shoving her back and sending her stumbling into someone behind her. There was a startled yelp and she tripped over said someone's foot, falling hard onto her back... and onto someone else who cursed loudly as she fell on top of them. She stayed put for a moment, not bothered that she was sitting on someone, to glare up first at the wide-eyed stare of Jaden from District 10.. who she had tripped over.. then slowly shifted her gaze to the startled looking boy from Seven.. _Everett_.

"Leave her alone.." he spoke quietly, brief regret flickering over his features.

"Get your dank ass _off _me!" Came the familiar voice of the boy from District Three.. from underneath her.

Aadya felt his hands shove at her back for a few moments, giving a small, strained laugh at Everett's words, her focus still latched onto him before she finally got up, ignoring the slight movement of Peacekeepers out of the corner of her eye. There was a wheeze from behind her and she briefly glanced back to watch Fibonacci scramble to his feet, scowl and flipped her off, quite close to her face. So Aadya reached out quickly and grabbed onto his finger, jerking it to the side and glaring as the boy shouted out a curse again and instantly recoiled, ignoring the sound of the loud snap that came from his finger.

The Peacekeepers already began moving forward but before they could reach her she stormed forward, and laid a slap on Everett's face so hard she thought he could've time travelled. A laugh escaped her as the boy gave a sharp cry of pain and went stumbling into the arms of both Jace and his district partner who's shocked expressions only amused Aadya further. The sound of a whistle pierced the air and Aadya felt a pair of harsh hands grab onto her arms and drag her away.

"You'll be sorry for that later, kid!"

She didn't fight back against the Peacekeepers, she wasn't an idiot. Instead she only watched her work. Three cursing wildly, practically wailing to a medic about how his finger was broken, Seven holding a hand to his now dark red cheek, a shocked and pained look in his eyes, and the girl from Nine looking like she would pass out at any minute, still watching Aadya with wide eyes.

"You're not safe either, Nine!"

Another laugh bubbled out of her as she was pulled out into the hall, her appalled looking Escort and smirking mentor already by the entrance, but she drowned out the furious, screaming Escort, pulling herself away from the Peacekeeper, her smirk still on her face.

And _now _the Games had begun.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes, I like chaos, oops.**

**And already alliances have begun to form! I've done some serious planning for this which is something I never do so I sincerely thank everyone who's been reviewing and reading and coming along on this journey with me! I really love all of your characters and writing them as been such a joy! I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am!**

_**Alliances:**_

**D7 Unity: **Quinn Vasilev (D7F) | Everett Harper (D7M)

**The Careers: **Aadya Navarro (D4F) | Erik Quartz (D4M) | Jace Giada (D2F) | Tomorrow Lu (D2M) | Dorothea Barone (D1F) | Arsenic Stiletto (D1M)

* * *

**See you guys next time!**

**~ Anna :D**


	19. Training: Day 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're staying safe and well, thank you so much for reading! :)**

* * *

**Paxton Silva, 12**

**District 8 Male**

* * *

"Hey Char!"

Paxton called out to his newly-established ally from across the room as the girl walked in with her district partner. His smile faded slightly and he dropped the hand he was using to wave when he saw her give a small scowl and put a finger to her lips. He stayed where he was by the axe station and watched as she began to walk over, ignoring her unsure looking district partner, Rupert or something. She then walked briskly over to him, her curly hair tied back in a poofy bun, making her look almost a little intimidating by Paxton's standards... like an intimidating ballerina...

"You are _way _too loud." she snapped quietly, frowning as she looked him over.

For a moment, Pax thought he saw regret in her eyes... maybe she didn't want to be allies anymore? To be fair though he hadn't expected her to actually say yes, it was just a general 'Do you wanna be allies because two can win and we'd probably survive with more than one person' kinda thing. And she said maybe. Then he asked again and she still said maybe then he asked again and she said yes. Yeah.. maybe the regret was valid.

"What did you want?" Charlotte finally huffed, crossing her arms as her gaze travelled elsewhere, probably looking over the other tributes.

Pax paused.. oh, he forgot what he was gonna ask her- oh right!

"I was just thinking- maybe we could form like a counter-career pack. You know like... People who don't like the icky careers...? That way we won't be so outnumbered right?"

Paxton grinned at her, proudly holding up the fake axe he was training with a moment before. But Charlotte didn't look nearly as amused, watching him with a blank expression on her face, and remaining that way for a few long... uncomfortable moments, until Paxton opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by his ally.

"Look. I'm hesitant having _one_ ally, especially since it's you. But.. you're telling me you want to have more? Two people can win, Paxton, not everyone who's not a career."

"I know _that _but I just figured, if there's more of us then-"

"You know what? Fine. Do what you want to. I don't have time for this. Just don't ally anyone stupid or else you're gonna be down a Charlotte."

Pax blinked, frowning at her sudden _sass_ as he watched her turn her back on him. Quite frankly.. he found that a little bit rude. He knew that Charlotte was a little closed off but.. she didn't have to act like she was so much better than everyone.. did he choose the wrong person to ally with? No. Nah, he couldn't have, after all he wasn't going to be stuck with her exclusively... he liked the boy from Nine too, Celio if he remembered right. He seemed really subtle but also smart enough to make it past the first day. He would probably be a formidable ally...

_I want soup.._

Paxton sighed, his thoughts shifting to his empty stomach as he glanced up at the clock. Ugh, still an hour and a half left to go before lunch, horrible. He really should've eaten breakfast but he was a little nervous after everything that happened yesterday. Honestly, he was shocked the girl from Four got to come back to training at all. All she did was show off and walk around and antagonize people, that wasn't very cool. If she really thought that would get her a high score than she had some big stupid vibes going on. Though.. she did have some good skills with the daggers. Ugh, Paxton didn't like her though. He really hoped she didn't get the score she wanted so that she would learn her lesson.

Was karama hirable? If it was he'd pay extra for it to come and whack Aadya so hard she'd fly back to the past where maybe she'd learn some manners. But unfortunately he didn't have the money to hire karma. Instead he was just hungry and grumpy. He wanted food. Really badly. But if he had to wait an hour and a half then he had to wait, maybe it'd help him focus more anyway. He did have to brush up on _something _to at least get a decent score. He didn't want to end up with something stupid while everyone else got swords and stuff... because that was that. He wouldn't be able to get anything else in the arena, unless he killed somebody which he wasn't exactly equipped to do at the moment.. nor did he really even want to.

Yikes, this was giving him some anxiety. He took a deep breath and shook out his hands, glancing back toward the fake weapons that were laid out on the rack in front of him. Maybe he'd try a sword next. Swords were easy to learn weren't they?

Pax stepped forward and wrapped his hands around the hilt of the sword but nearly dropped it as he dragged it off the rack. It might've been fake but they must've added weights to make it feel more real because it was pretty heavy. He could barely lift it, giving a small 'oof' as he was finally able to hold it up in his hands, a trainer watched him quietly only going to step in if asked apparently, because she didn't really do anything other than stare and watch Pax struggle, which he really didn't appreciate. Maybe that was her way of saying he should try something else.

His arm muscles were suggesting it too because they started to shake a little bit the longer he held the sword up. Okay. Sword was a no-no.. He gave a small huff as he lifted it up and set it back down onto the rack, putting his hands on his hips and staring quietly at the weapons there. He wondered about archery... did archery require much strength? Or was it just accuracy.

"Hello?"

Pax jumped at the sudden voice behind him and turned quickly, looking into the wide, puppy-dog eyes of the boy from Nine, Celio. Paxton blinked, then offered a smile and a wave.

"Wassup! I'm Pax." The boy stuck his hand out for Celio to shake, offering a grin, and then shook the other boy's hand, noting his timid grip.

"I know." Celio cleared his throat awkwardly then shifted his gaze to the weapons. "Charlotte told me that you might be interested in talking with me?"

_So she is down to help me. Hah. I knew it._

"Yeah! I'm looking for allies. We're gonna need as many as we can get to balance out the careers, right?"

Paxton's smile wavered as Celio gave a small, uneasy shrug of his shoulders, trying to match Paxton's enthusiasm but failing miserably. Pax gave a small huff and shook his head, reaching out a hand and plopping it on Celio's shoulder.

"You need to learn how to fake being happy. It'll help you during the interviews... and probably farther than that."

Celio frowned, flinching slightly as Paxton placed his hand on his shoulder, which caused Pax to give a small frown. Aw, he hadn't meant to scare him or anything. Just cheer him up. But he watched as the boy then gave a small nod of his head.

"Right..." he broke off, looking past Pax at the rack behind him. "You know, you'd probably do better with a smaller, more agile weapon.. those will weigh you down and.. it didn't look like you knew how to use that."

Oh. Pax wasn't sure if he should feel offended or not.. probably not though.. right? Or should he. This kid was a grain worker from District Nine of all places, what would he know. Oh wait, weren't grain workers the one with those big.. thingies. The things with the hooked blades.. he couldn't quite remember the name, maybe it was a scythe.. meaning this kid actually did know what he was talking about... which _also _meant.. Pax's first instinct about wanting him as an ally was a good one!

Cool!

"Well how about that.. thanks, man!"

Celio offered a half-hearted smile, then glanced over toward one of the survival stations.

"Maybe we should try to focus on that too... it might help us."

Yeah.. Pax had been working on weapons for a while, it wouldn't hurt to get some other training. So he followed the boy over to the survival station, smiling all the while as he sat down next to him and watched him construct a fire and try to make a trap.

Maybe that would keep him busy until he could get some soup.

* * *

**Jaden Cabrera, 18**

**District 10 Male**

* * *

Jaden was still reeling from the events of the previous day as he stepped off the elevator and into the hall that lead to the training room. He almost didn't want to go back in. He hadn't meant to trip the District Four girl, but luckily she seemed to be more pissed off at the boy from Seven than him... thank goodness. Not that he wished death or a target on the back of anyone but.. better someone else than him. Maybe they at least knew how to defend themselves. Ugh, he really didn't want to think about it, it wasn't his problem now so he might as well just let it go and adjust as things played out.

He was honestly at a loss of how he was going to get a high enough score to at least pick some sort of weapon that was worth while. His mentor Viscera had tried to tell him that his age gave him a bit of an advantage but he really didn't understand how that was supposed to help him in any capacity except for maybe scaring the 12 year olds, which.. wasn't something that made him proud? Or would get him a score? He probably couldn't even scare the 12 year olds that were reaped anyway, aside from the boy from Nine. The girl from Eleven almost scared _him. _She gave everyone a dirty look, he even overheard her talk back to Aadya... something he wouldn't have done in a million years.

Maybe that was his advantage.. staying quiet. In the background.. that would be good. He was always good at being low-key, even when his dad got competitive on game night, it was a talent of his how he was able to keep his composure. Sometimes that's how he ended up winning. Maybe he could just think of the Games like that, like just... game night.. except it was more like game week. Game week from Hell. Yeah... sure.

He gave a small sigh, keeping his head down as he walked into the room and subconsciously clung to the wall as he searched for what he would work on for today. Certainly he wasn't just going to mope around and tell himself he shouldn't even at least _try _to get a good score. He needed to do something. So he decided to go with his strategy from yesterday, just going around each station and learning a bit from each one before moving on. Maybe he'd even make an ally along the way, that'd be nice.

He tried talking with his district partner Darcie, but she was sort of a dead-end. She was focused on getting herself back home, she didn't really want any allies, it was a little disappointing really because she had seemed so nice at first, but first impressions sometimes end up being a lie. How embarrassing that he trusted her to be so nice so quickly. Ah, something else he just needed to let go. Wasn't really his problem anymore anyway.

Jaden stopped first at the plant and berry identification area, eyeing the many options on the keyboard in front of him, then drawing his gaze back up to the screen. He pressed down on the button that said start, and watched as a timer began to click down.

_Select the Non-Toxic Options Below_

Oh. Uh-oh.

Jaden glanced down at the keyboard, looking at the dark shapes in front of him and pressed down quickly on the nearest one, a bright red flash and a quick buzzer sounded, indicating that must've been wrong. He bit his lip and went to press the one next to it. Wrong. Maybe the one above it? Nope. Also wrong.

_Is every berry in the Capitol poisonous?_

Jaden frowned. He certainly wasn't _that _stupid, he'd picked berries before! There were raspberry bushes all over Ten... but.. these weren't raspberries.. Was he really in this much trouble? He suddenly felt a small hand on his arm and glanced over to see the girl from Twelve, who smiled up at him briefly, then her expression shifted to one of intense focus. She reached out both hands and Jaden watched in awe as her fingers flew across the keys, tapping various plants and berries the keys flashing green under her hands. She finished with fifteen seconds to spare, then cast a glance up to Jaden.

"Wasn't trying to steal your thunder or anything.."

Jaden blinked, offering a small smile back to the girl and shook his head, leaning on the keyboard a little bit, then jumped when it gave a loud buzz upon the sudden pressure of his arm pressing down on the keys. The girl watched him scramble away from the keyboard, then gave a small laugh. Jaden hoped his face wasn't as red as he thought it was at the moment.. He flashed a sheepish grin.

"Thanks for helping me out- felt like I was trying to diffuse a bomb or something."

"Hah- yeah, that can be tricky.. found that out yesterday."

Jaden's smile remained as he spoke to the girl, his posture relaxing.

"I'm Jaden."

The girl flashed her own smiling, crossing her arms carefully over her chest.

"I know... you're the same Jaden that helped send Four right on her ass. Where she belongs."

Oops. So more people saw it than he thought. No, that was fine. This was great, he could work with that. Maybe they thought he was tough?

"Heh uh.. inadvertently so.. yeah.. I almost felt bad."

The girl shook her head suddenly, her frown falling.

"Don't. People like her deserved to be knocked down a peg. Literally."

Jaden couldn't figure out why, but he liked this girl. She was subtle, but had just enough fire in her to impress. She was young but, he felt the urge to want to ally with her. Maybe.. not yet though, he'd think about it. He _wanted_ allies he did but, he was hesitant honestly. He kept thinking back to the Justice Building and the conversation he had with Harriet. She had warned him to not be so aloof, to try not to be so relaxed, and he wasn't either of those things at the moment. In all honesty, he was a little freaked out and antsy. He didn't want to form an ally based off first impressions, like how he had tried with Darcie. He wanted to know for sure.

"I guess you're right." Jaden finally spoke, his smile having faded slightly. "You're... Amy...?"

"Amity." The girl was quick to correct, shrugging off the mistake as if it were a common one.

"Right, Amity, sorry about that." He smiled, watching as the girl shook her head and waved a dismissive hand.

"If you want I can show you how to not accidentally kill yourself by berry." she smirked quietly, pointing to the keyboard in front of him and getting a small laugh from Jaden.

"I'd actually really appreciate that, clearly I need as much help as I can get."

Jaden's smile returned as Amity gestured him closer to the keyboard, pointing out the few berries on the board that were safe to eat, and noting that the majority of them were poisonous. So basically.. don't eat anything that he doesn't get from the bag. Which he didn't really have to worry about hopefully, considering part of the Quarter Quell is receiving some supplies up front. But still.. it was nice to learn from Amity what he might need to do if things got desperate. And this gave him time to think. He kept having to remind himself that this wasn't a board game or a video game.

It was a 'game' sure, but not one he could afford to lose. He only got one life this time.

* * *

**A/N: Hello friends! Up front, so sorry for any typos, I sprained basically my entire arm and shoulder and my wrist is in a brace and i n, so typing was a bit of a chore but I wanted to stay up to date with the schedule I planned out! **

**I hope you enjoyed these two wholesome beans! **

_**Who are your favorite/least favorite characters so far? How come?**_

_**Alliances:**_

**D7 Unity: **Quinn Vasilev (D7F) | Everett Harper (D7M)

**The Careers: **Aadya Navarro (D4F) | Erik Quartz (D4M) | Jace Giada (D2F) | Tomorrow Lu (D2M) | Dorothea Barone (D1F) | Arsenic Stiletto (D1M)

**Jr. Careers: **Charlotte Belacruse (D11F), Celio Pelonius (D9M), Paxton Silva (D8M)

* * *

**As always, hope you're enjoying the story and thank you for reading! See you guys next time!**

**~ Anna :D**


	20. Training: Day 3

**A/N: Hey y'allll hope you're all staying safe and happy!**

* * *

**Glitch Leroy, 15**

**District 3 Female**

* * *

To say Glitch was fed up with her whiny District partner was an understatement. Even during breakfast he was going on and on about how he was screwed because he couldn't hold any of the weapons right. Glitch stabbed a strawberry with her fork and jammed the fruit into her mouth, squinting at Fib from across the table. She remained silent, she was sure her glare said everything he needed to know.

"Maybe you shouldn't have flipped off a career... especially a career from _Four_."

Glitch's gaze flickered over to Gamma, one of the mentors who calmly sipped from a mug of coffee. A smirk began to pull at her lips as the woman spoke, and she glanced over to Fib who's face scrunched up into a scowl.

"Seriously? What, I'm just supposed to let her be a bitch?"

"_Yes_. If especially if she's not being a bitch to you. You put yourself on her radar and she already screwed you up."

This time it was Mac who spoke, Fib's own mentor, the one who took training seriously it seemed. Glitch liked Gamma because she wasn't so in your face about advice and didn't seem so worried. She probably knew that Glitch was fine without all of that bullshit advice that only worked in theory. Honestly they could give all the advice in the world but none of it really mattered in the arena. Not really.

"Forget it, I'm going down early today."

Glitch furrowed her brows slightly as Fib pushed himself up from the table, ignoring the rest of the food on his plate and stepped toward the elevator, zipping up his jacket. Normally, Glitch wouldn't care about what he was doing, but she didn't like the fact that he might be getting more training in than she was. Technically it didn't matter, he probably needed the extra time anyway thanks to his own idiot mistake, but if he was going down early, then so was she.

Without a word she threw her napkin down on her table, startling Santhe, the escort and stepped toward the elevator, tying her jacket around her waist. Neither tribute was stopped by their silent mentors who only watched briefly, one with a half-lidded disinterested expression, and one with hopelessness in his eyes. Glitch ignored both. As the doors of the elevator were closing, she stopped the door and stared at the annoyed looking boy inside.

Glitch silently stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the training room, feeling the boy's glare on her, but ignoring it all the while. Both were silent as the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal the training room, and then Glitch spoke in monotone as she stepped out.

"Try not to break anything this time."

There was a frustrated huff and a quiet curse that came from the boy behind her, who then roughly shoved past her, but Glitch allowed it, a small smirk on her face as she watched Fib storm toward one of the easier stations. As much as it amused her that she was irritating him, she didn't ignore the growing sensation of annoyance within her. She really didn't like this kid, and it pissed her off that he only saw the girl from Four as a threat.

She kinda found it funny how he didn't realize that threats can often be a lot closer to home.

* * *

**Darciana 'Darcie' Vauclain, 18**

**District 10 Female**

* * *

_Twhack!_

The two plastic swords collided with one another and Darcie quickly tried to pull it away from where it was clashing against the trainer's. Although it was fake, they were modified to feel and handle like real swords, something Darcie had found surprising and pretty cool at first.. but now it was just annoying.

She quickly swung the sword for the trainer's legs stumbling forward as the strike was easily dodged by the trainer, who had skillfully jumped over the swinging sword. Unlike the past few days though, she was familiar with this particular trainer's pattern of attack now, so she was prepared for the blow that would come next. With a heave she brought the sword up to quickly deflect the trainer's sword, which was aimed for her ribs. She wasn't going to get anymore bruises from this one, not anymore.

The swords once again clashed together and she saw the brief flicker of surprise in the trainer's expression, Darcie took the moment to kick out toward the trainer's knee, connecting with the kneepad that was protecting it, but grinned when she saw it buckle beneath him. The trainer stumbled slightly, and Darcie swung the sword as hard as she could, watching as it connected with the trainer's side and the man gave a startled shout. Admittedly she was just excited and it was probably a bit too hard.. but this guy had given her one too many pokes with a plastic sword for her to feel sorry. So instead she smiled and pulled the sword back, placing it against the ground and leaning on the hilt as she grinned over to the trainer.

"Finally!"

The trainer was frowning though, and rubbed his side until a small smile formed on his lips.

"Alright- well done, Ten. You've improved."

"I know." Darcie smirked and went to put the sword on the rack.

They only got one spar with a trainer once then they had to go back in line and wait their turn to try again. Although this was initially annoying to Darcie, she found it to actually be helpful since she was able to observe the trainer and the tribute fighting and pick out their styles, she also got to reflect on where she went wrong, and in the long run, it was actually pretty helpful.

"Next up."

Darcie stepped off the mat and glanced over her shoulder to watch the boy from Eleven, Rupert, sheepishly step up onto the mat and pick up the sword off the rack, lurching forward slightly as the weight of the sword pulled him downward a little, then he picked it back up with ease after adjusting to the weight. Darcie tilted her head and paused for a moment, watching him talk quietly with the trainer first.

No.. he didn't really seem like the type to want allies, he seemed like a bit of a loner. Darcie had kinda wanted an ally, but in truth, she didn't really know who to trust. She'd seen plenty of Games to know that allies were only allies for as long as it benefited them, that or they grew too attached and died trying to save each other. Either way to make an ally was probably more damaging than helpful. Going it alone was most likely her best course of action.

Besides, now that she knew she was good with a sword, she knew she could handle a threat herself. Surely she could get a good enough score to get her hands on a weapon that was at least somewhat like a sword. There were plenty of different types and if she was good with a sword she was probably good with a lot of weapons. The only thing was, she used up three whole days of training to learn the skill. She knew there were lots of other things she would have to familiarize herself with, but she wasn't sure what those things were yet...

She could waste time on a survival station, or plant identification, but if the arena wasn't forested then there wasn't really a point to doing that. Her eyes then fell about the camouflage section, and the paints and brushes that were laid out there. Well, camouflage was something that could be useful in all kinds of environments and she was already an artist, maybe she could try it out for a little while.

She walked over quietly and looked over the different textured brushes and paints, they were all high end.. things that weren't even for sale in Ten. These were Capitol Paints... nice. She smiled and picked up one of the smaller, unused brushes and ran her finger gently over the soft bristles. There was nothing better than an unused paint brush.

But that paintbrush dropped from Darcie's hands when she heard rustling behind her, a startled gasp escaping her as she watched a halfway camouflaged girl emerge from the bushes. She was smiling at Darcie slightly, as if proud of the fact that she was able to scare her. Darcie frowned, watching the girl pick up the brushes and paints she had already used and she squinted to try and identify who it was.

It was the girl from Nine, Bailey... or Luna? Maybe both? Bailey Luna? Darcie wasn't sure but either way she had only ever seen this girl right there, in the camouflage section. She wasn't a bad artist by any means, she had gotten the jump on Darcie after all. But it seemed like she wasn't comfortable learning anything else, or interacting with anyone other than the pair from Seven, whom she had talked to during lunches. But that was it.

In fact as soon as she collected her supplies, she moved to the far end of the station and sat down with her back to Darcie, looking over the paints. Darcie tilted her head quietly as she watched the girl, then quickly blinked and looked away. Nope. No allies. That girl clearly wasn't interested either. She could admire her artistic talent, but that was it. Darcie was going it alone.

So she picked up the unused brushes and paints and sat down on the other end of the station, looking over the leaves and branches and beginning to copy the textures and colors on her hand. As she did she thoughtfully looked out over the other tributes. Darcie noticed that the energy was different today. It was the third and final day of training after all. Everyone was more focused, on edge, and either minding their own business or sticking very close into the groups they had already formed. Even the Careers.

The careers... they were an odd little group this year.. and _very _large. The bubbly girl from Two was constantly talking to the gentle looking boy from Seven, and it seemed that although he was close with his district partner, that he was in between her and this career girl. He had been training with her, and the other careers except for Four seemed to accept him... The other _complete _oddball was the twelve year old from Six.

Somehow.. someway... she had gotten herself in the careers. Darcie suspected this was the doing of the girl from Two again, but even she had to admit that the girl somehow had skills. She knew her away around a dagger fight and she was quick and smart. Careers didn't have anyone as small or as fast as her, even the boy from One was bigger than her, so maybe they thought she'd be useful for a while. How long though, that was the question. Darcie was sure that once she had served her purpose she was dead. Poor thing didn't even seem to realize.

Then Darcie's gaze fell upon a group in the corner that consisted of pretty much every tribute under the age of fifteen, and they were all talking, not training. Probably thinking over different courses of action they could take. But a group that big wouldn't survive past the bloodbath, Darcie knew that. They could all work together, but they'd be randomly set apart in the beginning...

Darcie quickly tore her gaze away from the younger tributes and continued to paint her hand, her teeth clenching together nervously at the thought of the bloodbath.

No. She was going to be fine. Everything was going to be okay...

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are finding the story enjoyable, next up we'll have scores and private sessions!**

* * *

_**Alliances:**_

**D7 Unity: **Quinn Vasilev (D7F) | Everett Harper (D7M)?

**The Careers: **Everett Harper (D7M)? | Ruby Rodriguez (D6F) | Aadya Navarro (D4F) | Erik Quartz (D4M) | Jace Giada (D2F) | Tomorrow Lu (D2M) | Dorothea Barone (D1F) | Arsenic Stiletto (D1M)

**Jr. Careers: **Amity Church (D12F) | Charlotte Belacruse (D11F) | Celio Pelonius (D9M) | Paxton Silva (D8M) | Siscero Ritchee (D6M)

**Together from the Start: **Denton Sigmund (D5M) | Waverly Crystal (D5F)

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! See you guys next time!**

**~ Anna :D**


	21. Private Sessions and Scores

**A/N: Hey y'all! Just like to thank CelticGames4 for the inspiration for this new template of doing scores, I figured it'd be easier for all of you to process scores and whatnot this way.**

* * *

**Theresia Kaeppler**

**Head Gamemaker**

* * *

Theresia leaned back into the plush recliner, swishing her glass of wine carefully in her hands as she observed the now empty training room. The dynamics and stunts pulled the past few days had done well for her thought process in how she should go about assigning scores. She had a chat with the President and decided that because of the nature of the Quell Twist, she should try to help out the already disadvantaged younger tributes. After all, they'd be getting their weapons based off their score and certainly not all of those little twelve year olds knew how to handle a weapon.

So she decided to add a little extra criteria to the scores. Temperament and personality had always played a little role in the assigning of scores, but she had no probably subtracting from, or bumping up scores based on a tribute's personality. Someone may be able to kick ass with a sword, but if they were mousy or hesitant, that wouldn't mean anything in a fight against someone more confident. She also thought it may be interesting to add a score based off who they chose to ally with. A good sense of judgement should also be a fair contributor in the scores.

That was all going to weigh in a lot more than usual this time. Sia was harsh and mean and she knew that, but she wasn't completely heartless. She wasn't going to disadvantage the underdogs even more. So she'd throw them a bone.

"Miss Kaeppler."

Theresia blinked, her gaze slowly shifting from the training room to the voice by the door. She gave the Gamemaker standing there a look over then smiled and took a sip of her wine, nodding her head for him to continue.

"We're ready to start when you are."

Theresia pressed her lips together as she set her wine glass down, slowly picking up her notebook, taking her pen from behind her ear and tapping it gently against the paper.

"Go ahead."

Sia slowly leaned back into her chair, enjoying the soft plushness of it and shifted her gaze back to the training room as the doors slid open.

* * *

_Private Sessions - 150th Hunger Games_

_Notes Taken by Head Gamemaker: Theresia Kaeppler_

* * *

_**DOROTHEA BARONE - 18 - DISTRICT 1**_

_COMBAT SKILLS/COMMENTARY: Dorothea made a strong first impression, her confidence radiates off of her. Certainly a firecracker and loves to show off. Her skill lies within axes and a slingshot, certainly a deadly competitor from a distance and up close, but I can only assume that there is a kink in that armor of hers somewhere._

_PERSONALITY/JUDGEMENT COMMENTARY: This is her final year and what is most assumedly her final chance to grab the glory. She knows she will not win in all actuality, but she will go down as a warrior of old. This one is like a snake, shedding her skin when it pleases her and using her environment to her advantage. She learns the playing field, the players and then goes forward with her plan. Even if she knows it won't work in the end._

_ALLIES: Arsenic Stiletto [1], Jacinth Giada [2], Tomorrow Lu [2], Aadya Navarro [4], Erik Quartz [4], Ruby Rodiguez (?) [6], Everett Harper [7]_

_GIVEN SCORE: 10_

_NOTES:  
This one will give us a good show, I can tell. Certainly reminds me of a younger, uglier version of myself. Hahaha._

* * *

_**ARSENIC STILETTO - 16 - DISTRICT 1**_

_COMBAT SKILLS/COMMENTARY: A good arm on this one. Very strong willed and set in his ways. One might assume I would compare him to a fox, but you would be incorrect. He's a crow or some sort of scavenging creature from the old days. He's small and quick, uses throwing knives. Near perfect throw, but needs improvement. Far too cocky._

_PERSONALITY/JUDGEMENT COMMENTARY: He's a peacock. Give him an audience and they'll adore him. Exactly the type of creature that belongs in these games. Groom him, parade him around. Stroke his ego and he's all yours. Even for a young man, he knows where he belongs and that's in the spotlight. But even with that, there's something… else to him. He's sassy and fiery and I believe this will help him keep his spot as one of the top careers this year. _

_ALLIES: Dorothea Barone [1], Jacinth Giada [2], Tomorrow Lu [2], Aadya Navarro [4], Erik Quartz [4], Ruby Rodiguez (?) [6], Everett Harper [7]. __**Loathes Navarro and is like a lion protecting his territory when it comes to Harper's interest in throwing knives. Intriguing.**_

_GIVEN SCORE: 9_

_NOTES:  
Why would you ever damned a child to be named Arsenic? I hope your death is as quiet and tasteless as your namesake._

* * *

_**JACINTH GIADA - 18 - DISTRICT 2**_

_COMBAT SKILLS/COMMENTARY: A javelin is an interesting choice, considering the heft that it is. I don't blame her very much, uniqueness does have it's qualities. Up close she's deadly just the same from a distance, as she's got quite a pair of fists on her. Certainly wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley here in the Capitol._

_PERSONALITY/JUDGEMENT COMMENTARY: She's a strange creature when it comes to the stereotypical career. Far too kind, far too bubbly. I want to hurl, I assume she smells of artificial strawberries. I will give her some props for the fact that she merely wants to bring honor to her district. Respectable, and even honorable. But honor and respect do not get you very far in the games, sweet child._

_ALLIES: Dorothea Barone [1], Arsenic Stiletto [1], Tomorrow Lu [2], Aadya Navarro [4], Erik Quartz [4], Ruby Rodiguez (?) [6], Everett Harper [7] __**Harper is her weakness. Nothing more to add.**_

_GIVEN SCORE: 9_

_NOTES:_

_If I looked up naive in the dictionary would I find a picture of this teenager? Someone needs to burst her bubble, and if no one does, I will._

* * *

_**TOMORROW LU - 18 - DISTRICT 2**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Brute strength plus agility? A terrifying combo. He will give us a good show, I imagine. If he can keep his head on straight._

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: He's like a coin. Flip it and depending upon the outcome, you will get a different person. Strangely, some of the other careers are afraid of him. Navarro doesn't seem to be, but she is certainly weary._

_ALLIES: Dorothea Barone [1], Arsenic Stiletto [1], Jacinth Giada [2], Aadya Navarro [4], Erik Quartz [4], Ruby Rodiguez (?) [6], Everett Harper [7]_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: His unsteadiness and lack of social awareness makes me unsure about him. He seems more concerned with whatever is going on in that head of his._

_GIVEN SCORE: 10_

_NOTES:  
Does he have a sister named Yesterday and a brother named Today? At least these people are original with their children's names._

* * *

_**GLITCH LEROY - 15 - DISTRICT 3**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: I cannot say terribly much about this one. She showed little to no interest in any of the weapons. She clearly doesn't care, but is perhaps interested in general survival. I will compliment her knot skills, let's hope she can actually catch someone with one of those traps of hers._

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: Cold as ice. She's protecting something, I can tell it in the way she watches others and is analytical about every little thing._

_ALLIES: None_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: She's a loner. I don't know what is to be expected of her._

_GIVEN SCORE: 2_

_NOTES:  
This one rubs me the wrong way and annoys me just like a computer glitch. She doesn't care about anything, and I believe her lack of care for anything but herself may very well be useful or her downfall._

* * *

_**FIBONACCI TAYLOR - 16 - DISTRICT 3**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Poison is a woman's weapon. He didn't take kindly to me pointing that out and called me some rather rude names. They will not be repeated here._

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: He complained about the ice being too cold when it was pressed to one of his bruises that he got from getting into a fight with one of the other tributes. He's a simpleton and only knows how to use his looks._

_ALLIES: None_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: Anyone who will fall under his sway and fall to his good looks. Though I don't think that'll last very long in the arena. Nor after I'm done with him. __**I believe Navarro will kill him in the end.**_

_GIVEN SCORE: 3_

_NOTES:  
If I didn't know any better I would think he was a socialite and a member of the Capitol populace. I know better, though._

* * *

_**AADYA NAVARRO - 18 - DISTRICT 4**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Knives and hand to hand combat are her forte. She's well trained and certainly lives up to the rumors about what District 4 has become. Navarro has placed herself at the head of the pack and has gathered a little group around herself rather early on. She's like a lioness, beautiful from a distance, but deadly up close. She is a master in not only physical combat but psychologically damaging as well, she spent most of her time in training breaking fingers, slapping and feeding the younger tributes fear. _

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: When blood is spilled, she is often the cause. Very aggressive and very dominating. Respected by many of the other tributes, or forced the respect out of them via fear._

_ALLIES: Dorothea Barone [1], Arsenic Stiletto [1], Jacinth Giada [2], Tomorrow Lu [2], Erik Quartz [4], Ruby Rodriguez (?) [6], Everett Harper (?) [7]_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: Clear strained relationship between her and Harper and does not seem interested in Rodriguez at all. Interesting how why she seemed to have accepted them into her alliance._

_GIVEN SCORE: 11_

_NOTES:_

_\- She believes herself to be the ruler and dominator of these games and has the potential to do so if her confidence doesn't get in the way._

* * *

_**ERIK QUARTZ - 18 - DISTRICT 4**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: His knowledge of past games is useful, but only to a point. Spear combat is lacking for someone from District Four, but will surely keep him alive. I was disappointed by his skills, I expected a little more from him after his district partner's show._

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: Quiet, hyper-fixation in particular subjects. Doesn't seem partial to people in general. Prefers animals. Wonder if he would be able to train a mutt. Shame this is his path._

_ALLIES: Dorothea Barone [1], Arsenic Stiletto [1], Jacinth Giada [2], Tomorrow Lu [2], Aadya Navarro [4], Ruby Rodriguez [6], Everett Harper [7]_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: He's allying with people he knows he'll be able to use and that he knows will be nervous with his reputation from being from Four._

_GIVEN SCORE: 7_

_NOTES:_

_\- Had he been born to the Capitol, I would have loved to see him one day amongst the Gamemakers. Shame that Lady Luck rolled this lot for him._

* * *

_**WAVERLY CRYSTAL - 18 - DISTRICT 5**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Another knife user. Doesn't seem keen on fighting if she doesn't have to. Hides well and can camouflage decently. Knife skills are subpar at best, she not trained at all._

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: Doesn't want to be seen as a damsel in distress due to her disability. Very strong minded and willed. Won't be seen as just another face. I believe her desire to make an impact in the short time she has left will do good for her in the Capitol and during her interviews. _

_ALLIES: Denton Sigmund [5]_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: He might hold her back and cast doubt in her own abilities. _

_GIVEN SCORE: 4_

_NOTES:_

_\- She's deaf so remind Trillium to use sign language and translate for her. _

_\- Despite her want to not be just another face, she will very likely be one._

* * *

_**DENTON SIGMUND - 18 - DISTRICT 5**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Up close and personal with this one as well. Hand to hand, can pack a mean punch._

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: He's a hothead, aggressive and cusser, he isn't afraid to say what's on his mind and this will prove to damaging to him in the arena and during his time at the Capitol. I'll give him an extra point for his ability to fight like hell when he has to, but I don't know how far that'll get him with this lot. If the Crystal goes down, I have a feeling he'll follow very closely in her footsteps._

_ALLIES: Waverly Crystal [5]_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: He loves the girl, this ally is based on dependency, it won't help him much._

_GIVEN SCORE: 3_

_NOTES:_

_\- Rebellious. But clearly not caring enough to do anything with it, as he cares far too much about the girl._

_\- Keep a close eye on him._

* * *

_**RUBY RODRIGUEZ - 12 - DISTRICT 6**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Another knife user. But then again this one makes sense, she was able to fight very well for her age and stature, and even I was surprised. She's small and scrappy. Uses her height and age to her advantage, but her age, arrogance and inexperience will most likely be her downfall._

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: Scrappy, hot headed, too arrogant for her own good. Very high ego. Usual expectations for a child. She's barely a teenager. But a brave child I suppose for volunteering. Brave or stupid. Originally from District One and it shows, however she has not matured at all and still believes everything to be a game she's already won, this will hurt her. _

_ALLIES: Dorothea Barone [1], Arsenic Stiletto [1], Jacinth Giada [2], Tomorrow Lu [2], Aadya Navarro [4], Erik Quartz [4], Everett Harper [7]_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: She aspires to be a career so she runs with the pack hoping to join their ranks. They'll likely keep her around for as long as she serves use and get rid of her quickly after._

_GIVEN SCORE: 8_

_NOTES: N/A_

* * *

_**SICERO RITCHEE - 14 - DISTRICT 6**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Swords, small blades, fits his form. He's very good at hiding and climbing about. Perhaps that'll be useful for him if there are places to climb this year. The majority of his score plays into his clear intelligence and ability to pick out things that other tributes may not. A weapon isn't always the deadliest thing in the Games, sometimes it's a brain, and he has one, unlike his district partner. _

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: Quiet as a mouse. He seems very reserved. Reminds me of a bookkeeper or something. Doesn't seem to take the games as a bloodbath, but more of some sort of tournament to win._

_ALLIES: Paxton Silva [8], C__elio Pelonius [9], Bailey Luna Harvest [9], __Charlotte Belacruse [11], __Amity Church [12]_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: This makes complete sense to me and he's smart for keeping up with those his age. _

_GIVEN SCORE: 7_

_NOTES:_

_A bookish monkey or a mouse. He likes to climb, but he's quiet._

* * *

_**QUINN VASILEV - 16 - DISTRICT 7**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Climbing. Another climber. Her combat skills are severely lacking, but she can climb and outrun most people. Although not as intelligent as some of the other tributes, she appears to be very aware of her surroundings which may assist her. Maybe that'll let her survive for a little while, but none of these skills jump out at me for surviving the Games themselves. _

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: She's far too trusting and it's clear she has very little self-esteem and confidence in herself, which is probably why she performed so poorly in training and her session. Her past clearly shows in her present, and she has a very hard time training with any sort of weapon, as if the thought of doing harm scares her. This will hold her back severely in the Games. Very nervous, very timid, she doesn't seem to have the same drive as many of the other tributes have. _

_ALLIES: Everett Harper [7] (?)_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: She and Harper are very close. Sort of strange considering she didn't line up with the careers but he did, perhaps they've formed a plan. But a very smart choice for an ally on her end._

_GIVEN SCORE: 5_

_NOTES:_

_\- She's smart, but not when it comes to people. Like some sort of… smart puppy dog, except she shies away from people._

_\- Wrongfully convicted and imprisoned for the murder of her former girlfriend_

* * *

_**EVERETT HARPER - 16 - DISTRICT 7**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Surprisingly, a knife thrower and a very skilled one at that, almost on par with Stiletto. His skill indicates he's had more than just three days of training. Curious. I predict this has something to do with his past with Giada. Additionally, he displayed his agility and intelligence in the survival station and plant identification. His weakness lies in his wariness of close combat, favoring traps and long distance weapons over having to get up close and personal. Quiet, and too gentle when trying to fight in close combat._

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: It's clear he's intelligent and driven, but also kind and gentle. These don't mix well in the Games. He has more of a comforting aura to him than one that would attract negative attention. He's befriended the careers and his district partner and hasn't picked one over the other, indicating he's very loyal, which also doesn't help him much. Perhaps he's just a wolf in sheep's clothing and is far more complex and deadly in his thinking than he lets on. Time will tell._

_ALLIES: __Dorothea Barone [1], Arsenic Stiletto [1], Jacinth Giada [2], Tomorrow Lu [2], Aadya Navarro [4], Erik Quartz [4], Ruby Rodriguez [6], __Quinn Vasilev [7] _

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: Either he's an incredible strategist or he can't chose between who he's most loyal to, Vasilev or Giada. His strange and conflicting choice in allies may or may not cause a problem, and ultimately his downfall. _

_GIVEN SCORE: 10_

_NOTES: N/A_

* * *

_**EDEN PATEL - 18 - DISTRICT 8**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Little to no weapon ability at all. She's chosen to train in and show us her blade skills, but they're subpar. She was able to hold her own in a hand-to-hand fight against an intermediate level trainer and in the process displayed her adequate ability to fight strategically. She tried plant identification, but only showed us that it was not for her. She was able to build a decent simple trap which was enough to bump up her score a little bit.  
_

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: I'm not a fan of her attitude. She walked in and immediately felt as though the room was hers to own despite her lack of skill to back it up. It was clear she felt as though she was entitled to a good score even though she didn't work horribly hard in training. She has a bad attitude when she loses and gets discouraged easily. However her sense of selfishness and self-preservation may very well be good for her in an environment such as the Hunger Games. _

_ALLIES: None_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: N/A_

_GIVEN SCORE: 5_

_NOTES: N/A_

* * *

_**PAXTON SILVA - 12 - DISTRICT 8**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: The first thing he did when he walked into the room with that peppy little smile on his face was pick up an axe, throw it at a dummy, and miss horribly. During training he was working with an axe for the majority of the time and I remember seeing he had hit it once or twice throughout the past three days, so I gave him the benefit of the doubt, despite his misplaced confidence. From then on he showed us his skill in knot tying and picking out poison berries from non-poison ones. A shame tying a knot and knowing a bad berry from a good one probably won't do anything for him in a fight.  
_

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: He's extremely outgoing and peppy, unafraid to speak his mind and always has a smile on his face. However, he's too much of a goof and I dislike it as much as the careers and even some of his allies. His hope and determination is admirable, but predictable for someone with his disposition and age. There were few occasions during training where he was able to get serious enough to train, but most of the time he was talking or cracking jokes to his allies. I wonder if that'll change if he manages to get past the bloodbath. _

_ALLIES: __Sicero Ritchee [6], __Celio Pelonius [9], Bailey Luna Harvest [9], __Charlotte Belacruse [11], __Amity Church [12]_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: He's smart to get together with the ones who are around his age and skill level, but there are a lot of them, and that may not exactly be a good thing, as much as it may appear to be so for him. _

_GIVEN SCORE: 3_

_NOTES: N/A_

* * *

_**BAILEY LUNA HARVEST - 14 - DISTRICT 9**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Walked in and immediately started camouflaging herself in the survival station. Despite this using most of her time, she showed us her incredible artistic skills and blended right in with her surroundings. It was the best camouflaging I've seen from a tribute in quite a while, and I admire the fact that she knew what her strength was right away and didn't bother embarrassing herself. However, she made use of the limited time she had left by displaying her ability to use a blowgun. She wasn't incredible at it, but I believe it to be enough to help her out as long as she can get her hands on a weapon like that.  
_

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: Where she's lacking is her personality. She always seemed to be trying her best in training, but she was mostly keeping to herself aside from a few interactions with the pair from Seven, but chose not to ally with them. It appeared to take convincing from Silva to get her to join his group of misfits. She appears to be a very melancholy girl and rather naive. This might make her the odd one out in such a large group and perhaps lead to her downfall._

_ALLIES: __Sicero Ritchee [6], __Paxton Silva [8], __Celio Pelonius [9], __Charlotte Belacruse [11], __Amity Church [12]_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: She seemed to not want any allies to start with, so I wonder how long she'll choose to stay with this group. _

_GIVEN SCORE: 5_

_NOTES: N/A_

* * *

_**CELIO PELONIUS - 12 - DISTRICT 9**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Yet another knife user, but the young ones can't really handle bigger weapons so I tried to stay partial. Unfortunately, he was horrible at using the knife and held it awkwardly, as if he'd never even seen one before, that and he's tiny. He had a little bit of strength to him though, not much, but alright for a twelve year old and he noticed quickly that he was just embarrassing himself and went on to show his camouflaging, although he wasn't nearly as skilled as his district partner was. He started a fire and set up some snares that were actually quite good and well disguised, so he may be one to set a trap and watch from afar if anything.  
_

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: He's the size of a mouse and acts like one too. He was extremely quiet throughout training and cried on multiple occasions, Navarro enjoyed picking on him because of this. He naive and very trusting of those his age and skill level. Although, he's fairly weak emotionally as he is physically. However, he's very resourceful and knows who to stay away from and who to ally with, I'll give him that, and he hasn't really caught the eye of the careers, maybe that'll benefit him. _

_ALLIES: __Sicero Ritchee [6], __Paxton Silva [8], Bailey Luna Harvest__ [9], __Charlotte Belacruse [11], __Amity Church [12]_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: Not much to say, again, makes total sense to me._

_GIVEN SCORE: 4_

_NOTES: N/A_

* * *

_**DARCIANA VAUCLAIN - 18 - DISTRICT 10**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Dominates the room with her presence in a good way, immediately went to the sword station and sparred with an intermediate level trainer and displaying proficient skills with a sword. She learned very quickly in training and although she's not an expert, she can clearly handle it and can hold her own very well in a fight. I'm very impressed with her ability to stay composed and focused when fighting and she shows a very promising skill in not only close combat, but survival skills. She was able to identify a fair amount of toxic berries with few mistakes.  
_

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: She's driven, confident and very smart. She avoided the careers and stayed quiet enough to keep off of Navarro's radar. She wasn't showy or extravagant in her training, just very persistent and determined, it's clear she has a drive to get home and I believe she has the ability to do so as well. _

_ALLIES: None_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: This doesn't surprise me, she seems competent on her own. I believe this was a smart decision on her part. _

_GIVEN SCORE: 8_

_NOTES: N/A_

* * *

_**JADEN CABRERA - 18 - DISTRICT 10**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: More of a strategist than a straight fighter, which makes sense for his temperament. He didn't make an enormous impression on me when he first entered the room, nor did anything in particular stand out to me as particularly impressive. He worked with a dagger and seemed to have a good handle on it, but nothing too crazy. He was very good at the agility and obstacle course however, so his plan seems to be to stay away from anyone so he doesn't have to fight, admirable that he understands his abilities and won't try to become something he isn't. He's fast and smart, I think that'll be enough to help him get far.  
_

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: Clearly very friendly, easygoing and simple to get along with. He talked with many of the less aggressive tributes but grew closest to Church from 12. He doesn't have a big personality that would draw attention either negative or positive, but it seems like some of the younger tributes are drawn to him. He's laidback and has a head on him, and seems to be able to keep calm under pressure, which'll most likely help him out in the Games. _

_ALLIES: Amity Church [12] _

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: While he's allied with Church, it didn't seem as though he's part of the group of little ones allying together. Maybe she's planning to break off from them at some point, or he's planning to join them. _

_GIVEN SCORE: 4_

_NOTES: N/A_

* * *

_**CHARLOTTE BELACRUSE - 12 - DISTRICT 11**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Instantly made an impression on me when she walked into the room, but not a good one. She carries herself with rage and anger, a walking rebellion with this one. She constructed a blowgun which was admittedly impressive and fired at dummies, hitting each one with good aim, but not before crushing berries and writing my own and my co-workers names on them before shooting them.  
_

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: Fiery, angry, unafraid to fight, far too rebellious to allow to live through the Games. This drive might get her through the bloodbath._

_ALLIES: __Sicero Ritchee [6], __Paxton Silva [8], Celio Pelonius [9], Bailey Luna Harvest__ [9]__, __Amity Church [12]_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: Clear tension between her and Silva, I don't believe her to stick with this alliance long, and I don't trust that she won't kill one of them if given the chance._

_GIVEN SCORE: 9_

_NOTES: _

_\- If she isn't taken care of in the bloodbath, don't kill her right away, give her and the rebel audience hope. Then eliminate her when the time's right to step on the sparks properly. _

_\- Bumped up her score to make her a proper target_

* * *

_**RUPERT MINT - 18 - DISTRICT 11**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Didn't make a huge impression when he walked in the room. Another knife user, but once again, not used to using one. He showed off some plant identification, typical for outer districts, but the majority of his score plays into his strength. He threw a weight at a dummy and was able to knock the whole thing over. It caught me a little off guard as he at first seemed unskilled in most aspects needed to make some sort of score for himself.  
_

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: Apparently very gullible, Navarro was easily able to get under his skin and tell her why he volunteered. Apparently for a boyfriend. This seems to weigh heavily on him and it seems like he's constantly in a state of deep thought. Other than that it's hard to get a read off of him, he just seems nervous and unfocused most of the time, if he was able to let go of whatever was on his mind maybe he'd be able to make it further than the bloodbath. _

_ALLIES: None _

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: N/A_

_GIVEN SCORE: 5_

_NOTES: N/A_

* * *

_**AMITY CHURCH - 13 - DISTRICT 12**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: The girl was clearly trying to hold herself together as she came in, and did a fairly good job, I'll give her props for that. She went for the archery station first, but upon realizing she was still unable to draw back the arrow, she decided not to waste her time and showed off her skills in traps instead, which was a smart decision. She was very proficient in trap-making and was able to disguise it very well, she even used more natural things to construct it rather than the supplies already set out for her, good thinking outside the box. She showed off a bit of agility, which she appeared to be good at as well.  
_

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: She's very protective, as seen when she stood up to Navarro after she started terrorizing Pelonius from Nine. She's determined and driven for her age and clearly very mature. She knows what's good for her and what isn't, and her ability to stay calm under pressure is admirable. _

_ALLIES: __Sicero Ritchee [6], __Paxton Silva [8], Celio Pelonius [9], Bailey Luna Harvest__ [9], Jaden Cabrera [10], __Charlotte Belacruse [11], _

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: She seemed to be making allies with not only the younger tributes, but also one older on, Cabrera from Ten. This is useful for her because I believe she may be able to make a smart decision in who she should be running with. That or she may try to convince him to join their little group. _

_GIVEN SCORE: 6_

_NOTES: N/A_

* * *

_**MELTON MOUSSELINE - 18 - DISTRICT 12**_

_COMBAT/SKILLS COMMENTARY: Shook like a leaf during his entire session, but picked a rather unconventional and creative weapon, but one he was familiar with. He fought an beginner level trainer with both a pickaxe and a small sword, showing off his strength and how easy it was for him to switch between the two. However, he ended up dropping the pickaxe during the first spar because his hands were shaking too much.  
_

_PERSONALITY COMMENTARY: Very nervous and panicky, doesn't seem to perform well under pressure and this may effect him in the Games. He's clearly very adaptable when it comes to switching from weapon to weapon but that might only get him so far. _

_ALLIES: None_

_ALLY PREFERENCE COMMENTARY: N/A_

_GIVEN SCORE: 5_

_NOTES: N/A_

* * *

**A/N: OKAY. There you have it, I hope you enjoyed the descriptions and that I got everyone as spot on as I could!**

* * *

_**Alliances:**_

**D7 Unity: **Quinn Vasilev (D7F) | Everett Harper (D7M)

**The Careers: **Everett Harper (D7M) | Ruby Rodriguez (D6F) | Aadya Navarro (D4F) | Erik Quartz (D4M) | Jace Giada (D2F) | Tomorrow Lu (D2M) | Dorothea Barone (D1F) | Arsenic Stiletto (D1M)

**Jr. Careers: **Amity Church (D12F) | Charlotte Belacruse (D11F) | Bailey Luna Harvest (D9F) | Celio Pelonius (D9M) | Paxton Silva (D8M) | Siscero Ritchee (D6M)

**Together from the Start: **Denton Sigmund (D5M) | Waverly Crystal (D5F)

* * *

**So up next we have interviews which should hopefully be done in the next week or so, so stay tuned! Again thanks so much for reading and for your feedback! Hope you're enjoying and see you next time!**

**~ Anna :D**


End file.
